


Start Over·第四卷 两个布莱克

by RoEstel



Series: Start Over [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Animagus, Black Family, Crookshanks is an Animagus, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Hogwarts Third Year, M/M, Regulus Black Deserves Better, Regulus Black Lives, Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), hogwarts staff - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 72,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel
Summary: 如果最后一战中哈利在那个国王十字车站没有选择醒来，而是搭上一列火车向前方走去，会发生什么？哈利重生+四巨头回归+综英美全文180章正文+10章番外，因为太长所以分卷搬运/打tag，此为第四卷，大体框架为哈利的三年级，而这次是哈利主动要进行大的改变：救回雷古勒斯·布莱克。当然，还有小天狼星·布莱克的冤案需要处理……旧文搬运
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy & Salazar Slytherin, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Godric Gryffindor & Harry Potter, Godric Gryffindor & Helga Hufflepuff & Rowena Ravenclaw & Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor/Salazar Slytherin, Harry Potter & Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Salazar Slytherin & Regulus Black, Salazar Slytherin & Voldemort, Sirius Black & Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Start Over [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951678
Kudos: 3





	1. 归来的汤姆

哈利再一次在姨妈家呆了一周之后成功地让莱尔代替自己呆在了女贞路4号，自己跟着狮祖跑路到波特庄园之后，得到了一个大大的惊喜——汤姆，啊，是伊威尔，回来了。  
  
鬼知道这家伙去年一年里去了哪里！哈利看着和萨拉查一起出现在大厅里的黑色头发，青年模样的伊威尔·斯莱特林腹诽。然后打响指让家养小精灵送上来两杯红茶：“斯莱特林院长，伊威尔，好久不见。”然后微笑着看着两人拿起红茶喝下去的样子，萨拉查倒是一脸享受，伊威尔可就不了——两杯红茶里放了一样多的白糖，哈利知道萨拉查和戈德里克的甜食癖，于是早就嘱咐过家养小精灵给两位祖宗上茶的时候要多多地加糖或者蜂蜜，但是伊威尔他可就不了，正如他从来就和邓不利多不对盘一样，他一点都不喜欢甜食，一点都不！艰难地咽下一口红茶，伊威尔·原伏地魔·汤姆·被甜到要死的·斯莱特林苦着脸看向自己视为兄弟的哈利·现仍是救世主·腹黑·波特，难得地苦了苦脸。  
  
哈利“噗嗤”一笑，让家养小精灵换来一杯冰水让伊威尔漱漱口，然后说：“伊威尔，我很好奇你这一年都去做了什么以\'赎罪\'。”说着，一边把那枚属于汤姆的“水晶的记忆”在手中把玩着。  
  
还没等伊威尔开口，萨拉查就放下骨瓷茶杯淡淡地开口：“如果他没有好好赎罪，他就不能坐在这里了，斯莱特林的姓氏可不是白给的，如果他没有达到我，斯莱特林现任家主的要求，是会被自动抹杀掉的哦。那个姓氏可是一个束缚……”听的哈利一阵发悚，心里庆幸伊威尔还算主动。  
  
“我把我能做的都做了，”伊威尔放下玻璃水杯，说，“战后孤儿院，圣芒戈永久伤残战士疗养……我现在在幕后，做不了什么事情，等到我能够出面，解决了\'伏地魔\'的事情之后，我会第一个把那些贵族胳膊上的黑魔标记去掉，然后让贵族们用和平的方式得到自己的地位。”伊威尔笑了笑，“我承诺过的事情，一定会做到。还有就是我听萨拉查先祖说你和马尔福，奥格登，斯帕罗在变革，我希望以后我也能参与，说得好一点是为魔法界出力，实在一点，是让斯莱特林这个姓氏重振，在历史上留名。”  
  
伊威尔不加掩饰的说法让哈利很舒服，哈利点点头，信手把“水晶的记忆”扔了过去：“你还是我的好兄弟，汤姆，你还是你，我确认了。”  
  
伊威尔接过戒指，看上去也挺愉快，他接着说：“这个暑假还有件事情我想办，不知道你愿不愿意来看看？”哈利耸肩示意他说下去，“我想……把雷古勒斯·布莱克从那个湖底救出来，这是我能为在那段黑暗的日子里死于非命的人做的最多的了，人死不能复生，这个年轻的布莱克是没有完全死去我才有信心在萨拉查先祖的帮助下复活他。而且这也是我唯一能够救下来还可以跟他的家人说清楚，不会有麻烦的人。”说着，他叹了口气，“难得那孩子看得清楚，当我开始不正常之后没有盲从……”  
  
哈利点了点头，他想起了上一世那个叫做R.A.B的勇敢的布莱克，“马尔福夫人一定会很高兴的，小天狼星……”他突然顿了顿，他不是没有想过把小天狼星救出来，但是依自家教父那个犟劲儿，能接受他这个其实是标准的格兰芬多，但在他看来也许是个斯莱特林的教子么？还有他心里疯狂的复仇执念，哈利也不放心把小天狼星直接洗白接出来，先不说邓不利多是不是另有打算，就算出来了，他总不能眼睁睁地看着小天狼星给不明真相的魔法部，霍格沃茨添乱，给霍格沃茨弄来摄魂怪吧？他是小天狼星·布莱克的教子，但他也是霍格沃茨的继承人！  
  
“没关系的，哈利，”萨拉查温和地说——他对朋友们和徒弟们都是这种难得的语气——“我相信你有能力给你的教父一个清白，而且你的教父也可以自由自在地生活，不用继承布莱克家族了。”  
  
哈利闻言，正色道：“不得不承认，我的这个教父不是生在贵族家的料，还好伊威尔你能复活雷古勒斯，延续布莱克家族千年的荣耀。”  
  
就在这时，只听得一种可以称之为“脱线”的声音传过来：“萨尔你终于记得来看我啦～～～”哈利闻言，默默扶额……  
  
只看见戈德里克欢快的飞扑到正襟危坐的萨拉查身上，把后者向龙皮沙发的靠背上压，就像……一只巨型金毛犬类动物。哈利冲着发愣的伊威尔招招手：“我们去骑马吧，伊威尔，天气这么好，哈哈……”  
  
家养小精灵跟快尽职地准备好了马具，牵来了两匹马——哈利的是一匹纯白色的雄马，它的名字是银色伯爵，而给伊威尔的是一匹棕色的马——两个人骑着马在波特庄园里踏着步子，有一句没一句地聊着，聊过去，聊现在，聊未来。  
  
“伊威尔……”  
  
“叫我汤姆，”伊威尔牵着缰绳说，“我还是习惯你叫我汤姆，就像曾经的那些年。”  
  
哈利耸肩：“好吧，汤姆，你知道么，曾经我回到过去，是有目的的——我想杀了你，因为我知道你未来会成为伏地魔，但是回到过去的代价很大，我的魔力全部被抽空了——是的，那个时候我是从你那里得到的魔力——没有足够的魔力，我无法使出索命咒，所以我一开始没能杀你，而警惕如你，我知道不可能给你□□喝什么的，如果论肉搏，我也没有信心的。”哈利抬起头望着澄澈的天空，脸上是不符合他十三岁容貌的沧桑，“但是后来，不知道怎么，渐渐的，我把你作为兄弟接纳了——也许是我从来就没有实实在在感受过亲情吧——”——的确如此，哈利上一世除了来自小天狼星偶尔的关心，是没有亲人的——“——然后我就想，也许你学会了爱，不会在变成伏地魔了？于是我就在魔力恢复的时候自己回来了。哦，是的，跟奥格登，斯帕罗的合作是在那个时候建立的，你还记得吧，那两家乡绅……后来，我才知道，已经发生过的历史，无论如何都不可能被改变，因为它已经发生了，无论做什么，不过是推动这个历史发展罢了。No one can hold the wheel of history.”  
  
“无论你是以什么目的接近我，我都不在乎了，”伊威尔深深吸了一口气，说，“我只需要知道，我们是兄弟，是亲人一样的存在，足矣，过去的，就让它过去吧，将来才是更重要的。”  
  
“那是，我们要一起创造历史！”哈利笑着说，一扯银色伯爵的缰绳，“来比一比？我的马术可是老师教的！”  
  
——————————我是波特庄园的分割线——————————  
  
“什么计划，告诉我嘛～”  
  
骑完马，回到副会客室里，哈利直接盘腿坐在柔软的地毯上，晃晃悠悠地问一脸无奈的伊威尔，颇有点“我是你弟你敢不告诉我”的样子。伊威尔无奈地摇摇头，说：“你知道也无妨，萨拉查先祖要用你额头上的那一小块制造出脑残伏地魔，然后我作为斯莱特林的正式继承人把他弄下台就OK，既复出了，也得到了地位，以后干事就方便了。——就是这样。”  
  
“和我想的一样哈～”哈利一脸天真地说，伊威尔扶额：你都能想到这个还装什么天真啊我就从没觉得你这个家伙天真过！哈利突然扶住自己的膝盖，一针见血地说：“那是什么时候呢？食死徒何去何从呢？邓不利多校长怎么办呢？”  
  
伊威尔清清嗓子，挨个解答：“萨拉查先祖的意思是大概在你们三年级末的时候，脑残伏地魔出场，四年级的时候大概能结束，食死徒……首先这名字真难听，其次对于他们，我得考察一遍，那些丧心病狂的疯子，嗜血如命的家伙就好好待在阿兹卡班好了，那些被迫加入的贵族……我会用自己的方式回报他们以表歉意。然后就是邓不利多，虽然我实在跟他不对盘，但是他还是个值得尊敬的人的，不然他也不会是当年我唯一怕的人了。萨拉查先祖的意思是让他全身而退，享受退休生活，那我也不好多做什么了——虽然我一直很想报复一下当年我上学的时候他对我的不信任，我明明懂得爱好吧！不过是……有段时间忘记了。”说到最后，伊威尔苦笑了一下。  
  
哈利吐吐舌头，站起身踮脚拍了拍伊威尔的肩膀，说：“现在记得就好，还有很长的路呢……”  
  
——————————我是波特庄园-马尔福庄园的分割线——————————  
  
“很荣幸见到您，马尔福先生。”哈利微微颔首，家主之间相见，不用也不能鞠躬。好吧，他又来了，谁叫萨拉查说复活雷古勒斯的后续需要在马尔福庄园完成，还得提前通知马尔福们一下呢？还得他来打头阵，伊威尔和萨拉查明天到，哈利这是提前来给马尔福做心理工作的……  
  
虽然已经体会过一次，卢修斯看到整一个标准的贵族产物的救世主还是觉得违和，寒暄几句便把救世主·波特家族家主带进了马尔福庄园安排好的客房里——标准的接待其他家族家主的程序。哈利赞美了一句之后便目送着铂金大贵族离开了门口。没过多久，另一个铂金色的脑袋就从走廊那头出现了——学徒信物的相互感应——哈利笑着招手：“德拉科，好久不见。”  
  
后者不紧不慢地走过来，还没开口，就被格兰芬多小狮子来了个熊抱表示问候。德拉科捶了哈利一下，笑着骂：“还有没有样子了！”  
  
哈利也笑着搂住德拉科的肩膀，两个人走进客房，顺手无杖无声的隔音咒锁门咒——德拉科就知道要聊正事了——坐到哈利一直很喜欢的藤艺椅子上，哈利正色，缓缓开口：“德拉科，你有两个舅舅，对吧？”  
  
德拉科被这么一问，倒有点奇怪了：“是的，一个叫小天狼星·布莱克，不仅进了格兰芬多，毕业加入凤凰社，听说后来叛变，现在在阿兹卡班，另一个叫雷古勒斯·布莱克，听母亲说失踪好多年了，怎么……”  
  
“首先，德拉科，小天狼星·布莱克是我的教父，”哈利淡定地说，从某种意义上来说，他们两人以及两人的两个教父之间的关系乱七八糟并且十分微妙，“而你的另一个舅舅，雷古勒斯·布莱克，曾经是食死徒，后来试图与伏地魔对抗——他换了伏地魔的那个斯莱特林的挂坠盒做的魂器——然后死，不，也不能说死，在了原先保存那个魂器的山洞里，还记得我是跟斯莱特林院长说那个魂器是在布莱克老宅里的吧？现在伊威尔正在试图复活你的这位小舅舅，因为从理论上来说，他没有死，只是被阴尸拖下水了而已，在水底他会渐渐被阴尸同化，有点像……泡在福尔马林里面吧，所以还有的救，伊威尔说这是他能为那段黑暗的日子里受害的人做的最多的了，毕竟人死不能复生。而马尔福家族又是他仅有的几个可以信任的家族之一——也许还没有之一。”  
  
哈利说完，静静地看着有点发愣的德拉科，等待对方的反应，德拉科张了张嘴，又闭上，最后才说：“母亲一定会很高兴的，布莱克家族总算不会断绝。”  
  
哈利点点头：“我的教父是被家族挂毯所不认同的，所以要真正地延续布莱克家族，也只能靠雷古勒斯·布莱克。哦，对了，明天伊威尔和斯莱特林院长就要来完成复活的最后几步，你可得陪我一起去和你父母说这件事啊，我一个人可说不出口，还指不定被他们当神经病呢！”


	2. 生命力转移

哈利觉得很微妙。  
  
梅林的裤子，敢情我一个暑假复活一个人啊！  
  
这就是他在德拉科的陪同下前往马尔福家族书房的路上暗自吐槽的内容……无奈地抬起手想习惯性地揉揉头发，手腕却在半空中被捉住了，“乱七八糟的样子可不能去见我爸！”（有歧义啊有歧义）德拉科微微皱眉，说。哈利吐吐舌头，放下了手，轻轻地说：“我很好奇，这位令人钦佩的R.A.B到底是什么样的。”  
  
德拉科只是摇摇头，惋惜一般地说：“我也不知道啊，我从来没有见过我的任何一位舅舅，而母亲也几乎从来不提起他们，她的这两位表哥都让她痛心……到了，”德拉科停在了一扇深栗色的大门边，门上雕刻着花体的“M”，抬起手敲门之前，德拉科郁闷地说：“真不想让你看到我爸失态的样子……”哈利闻言，抿嘴一笑。  
  
“笃笃笃”  
  
“父亲，是我，还有哈利。”  
  
“请进。”里面传出的是马尔福家主平静干练的嗓音。哈利推门而入，德拉科紧随其后——主角是哈利，即使是从身份上来说，也应该是哈利在前——哈利调整好面部表情，带上了戈德里克教的笑容，噢，这方面哈利发现狮祖才是那个最霸气的……  
  
卢修斯听到是哈利·波特和自家小龙就知道不是什么简单的事情，于是合上面前的文件夹，放下羽毛笔，也调整了一下自己，迎接进来的人。先请两人坐在了书桌前，然后又让家养小精灵送来了两杯茶，最后他才公式化的微笑，问：“不知波特先生有什么重要的事情，还需要让犬子陪同呢？”——他也懒得拐弯抹角了，以儿子和救世主的关系，他也没这个必要。  
  
哈利不紧不慢地抿了一口茶，说：“马尔福先生，我无意中得知德拉科有两位舅舅，其中一位有幸是我的教父，而另一位，我听说他已经失踪多年了……”哈利表面上波澜不惊其实心理早就疯掉了：他梅林的，这要我怎么说啊啊啊无论从哪里说起都怪异到一定程度上了！我不是没想过怎么说但是实在不知道该怎么说啊！哈利怨念地看向德拉科，后者不为所动，继续喝茶……于是哈利没办法，只好清清嗓子，直奔主题，其他的慢慢解释：“有人想，也有能力复活雷古勒斯·布莱克。”  
  
意料之中地，卢修斯愣了一下，继而笑了几声：“波特先生知道的很多啊……”  
  
“作为合作家族，加上我与贵子交好，”哈利揉了揉太阳穴，他不怎么想在马尔福一家面前束手束脚的，“我不想废话，所以我长话短说，我的每一句话都是实话，不要怀疑。首先，明天，雷古勒斯·布莱克就能复活，我想马尔福夫人应该会对此很高兴，其次，复活他的两人，是汤姆·里德尔，现名伊威尔·斯莱特林和路西法·雷萨拉斯，真名萨拉查·斯莱特林，最后，我想你也能猜到，去年哪位里欧·克里多葛是戈德里克·格兰芬多。”——这些都是萨拉查和戈德里克授意让哈利告诉卢修斯的，至于学徒的事情，还不是时候，再说了，哈利腹诽，一次性说多了，这位马尔福家主再神经承受力强都会受不了的。  
  
哈利眨巴眨巴眼睛，表现出一副“我是好孩子我说的是实话”，看着面部肌肉抽搐的铂金大贵族，觉得……还挺值的。  
  
——————————我是第二天的分割线——————————  
  
“斯莱特林阁下，……主人。”第二天上午，卢修斯，纳西莎，德拉科，哈利都在马尔福庄园门口迎接到来的两人。卢修斯犹豫了一下，还是喊出了那个老称呼。但是伊威尔打断了他，毋庸置疑地说：“卢修斯，我的名字是伊威尔·斯莱特林，斯莱特林家族的继承人。”  
  
卢修斯带着点惊讶地抬头，似乎难以置信一般，最后还是动了动嘴唇，说：“斯莱特林先生……欢迎来到马尔福庄园。”  
  
萨拉查此时是成年的身材，一身黑色的长袍，脸上是平日里常见的面无表情——但哈利觉得这会吓到马尔福夫妇——他淡淡地，但却礼仪到位地点了点头回礼，跟着诚惶诚恐的马尔福夫妇走进了庄园。  
  
马尔福夫妇刚想让家养小精灵送上饮料，萨拉查就开口：“不用了，我们很快就能解决。”说着冲着伊威尔挥了挥手，后者用一个空间魔法召唤来了一个人影，在场的哈利，德拉科，卢修斯和纳西莎都把目光转过去，却在下一刻被惊骇到了：那是怎样的一具躯|体啊！皮肤看上去死气沉沉，还有着令人恶心的斑点，皱在了一起，更不用说脸了，看上去就像一个阴尸一般让人心惊！纳西莎一下子浑身颤抖，话也说不清楚：“这……这……斯莱特林阁下……”  
  
萨拉查挥挥手把那具躯|体漂浮起来，微颦着眉说：“如果还不救出来，过不了多久他就真的会被同化了……”  
  
萨拉查的话还没说完，纳西莎因为激动而升高了一个八度的声音就顾不上对于斯莱特林创始人的恐惧：“阁下，阁下，您一定有办法救活雷尔的，对吧……求求您了，雷尔是布莱克最后的希望了……”说着，她一下子竟跪在了地上。萨拉查见状，姣好的眉毛皱了起来，看向哈利，有着少见的责怪意味：你难道没有讲清楚？哈利浑身打了个激灵，三步两步走上前赶快扶起纳西莎：“马尔福夫人，斯莱特林院长他会复活布莱克先生的，您……”  
  
“斯莱特林，从不屈居人下。”萨拉查冷冷的说，平时毫无波澜的金绿色的眸子里染上了一星怒火，“斯莱特林，信守承诺，马尔福夫人，我想作为一个斯莱特林，作为布莱克家族的子女，你不会不明白。”  
  
这边还在为妻子对着斯莱特林创始人跪下而敢怒不敢言的卢修斯听到萨拉查这段话，不由得愣住了，眼前的这个冷淡，却容不得自己学院得学生出卖尊严的青年，真的是史书上那个邪恶黑暗，冷酷无情的萨拉查·斯莱特林吗？这时，卢修斯才想起回想上一年暑假萨拉查应德拉科邀请来到马尔福庄园的日子，不由得出了一身冷汗：那时只当这个孩子是个泥巴种，问德拉科为什么带回来，他也只是用后者是学院首席搪塞过去，所以他也只当这是个有点厉害的小孩罢了，平日里难免有不尊敬之处……卢修斯想着想着，似乎明白了什么。  
  
伊威尔在一边只想翻白眼，一开始来的时候萨拉查先祖心情还不错，这下出个岔子，还正中萨拉查先祖的逆鳞，没办法，这时免不了出来说几句：“马尔福夫人，请你放心，我会复活雷古勒斯，就当是……给你们的，迟来的歉意。”  
  
一时间，大厅十分安静。  
  
卢修斯彻底愣住了。  
  
搞什么啊我是不是在做梦梅林啊薇薇安啊黑魔王竟然向我们道歉邓不利多是不是该来场黄昏恋了？！  
  
伊威尔就知道会是这个反应，撇撇嘴，继续说：“我的名字是伊威尔·斯莱特林，斯莱特林家族的正式继承人，即将获得萨拉查·斯莱特林的完全承认。我否认伏地魔那个疯子是斯莱特林的继承人，而我将带领贵族走向另一个辉煌。”  
  
萨拉查的火气渐渐消了下去，他平时是个波澜不惊的人，但他就是看不得自家小蛇低声下气的样子！看着纳西莎的动作，虽然理解是为了自己的家族，但他还是觉得怒火直冲大脑。清清嗓子，他恢复了清冷的声音：“带着这样的布莱克先生就到访马尔福庄园，是因为复活他必需需要血亲的血液，所以，麻烦你了，马尔福夫人，请伸出手来，只需要一水晶瓶血液。”  
  
纳西莎在哈利的搀扶下战战兢兢的站起身，不像自己的丈夫已经想清楚了点，还处于对历史上最邪恶的黑巫师的恐惧中，虽然每一个斯莱特林都将萨拉查·斯莱特林奉为神明般的存在，但是还是会惧怕于那些冰冷残酷的称号。她强制地冷静下来，还不算太失态，伸出了她的左胳膊，哈利扶着她坐到沙发上，干净利落地取了一水晶瓶的血液，然后细致地治愈好，哈利一边用手指释放魔力做着最后的工作，一边压低声音说：“斯莱特林院长，是最护短的了。”说罢就起身把水晶瓶递给在雷古勒斯身边准备好的伊威尔。后者点点头，然后把血液凭空倒了出来，但是那些血并没有直接倒到雷古勒斯身上，而是形成一个血球悬浮着。伊威尔石榴石颜色的眼睛闪了闪，然后右手食指对着左手手腕快速地一划，将流出的血液引向那个悬浮的血球，萨拉查在一边低声吟唱着魔文。当伊威尔流了一水晶瓶的血之后，他很快地治愈好手腕的伤口，萨拉查此时已经吟唱完了魔文，两个血球融合在了一起，他双手背在身后，用评估的眼神看着伊威尔的一举一动。后者少见地抿了抿嘴唇，然后低声说：“传递，开始。”  
  
其实复活雷古勒斯的原理很简单，就是给他足够的生命力，对于并没有死，只是被阴尸拖下了水的这种情况，其实是身体被一点点抽空生命力以支持阴尸的魔力，最后生命力被抽|空，成为阴尸罢了。但是生命力的传输没那么简单，需要一个符合要求的人，就像治疗白血病骨髓移植还需要配型一样。不过伊威尔并不是符合要求的人，但是其实并不太重要，不过是这个付出者需要更痛苦。其次，生命力传输的桥梁需要亲人的血液和付出者的血液融合——这没几个人做得到。所以总而言之，还是很复杂。只见伊威尔虽然尽力忍着，但是面部表情已经开始扭曲，脸色也由健康的粉色趋向于苍白，就像二年级的时候金妮被日记本迷惑的时候那样，甚至更甚。哈利的瞳孔不由自主地缩了缩，然后亲手挪了把扶手椅到动都没力气动的伊威尔身后，扶他坐下。其他人都摒气敛息地看着伊威尔和雷古勒斯——后者的身|体正以肉眼看得见的速度在一点点恢复正常，四肢和面颊也饱满起来，不再是干尸一般的皱缩。不知道过了多久，也许几分钟，但在场的除了萨拉查，都觉得过了几个世纪一般漫长，只见雷古勒斯·布莱克趋于正常，只是肤色还是很不健康的苍白，呼吸也很微弱。伊威尔这才停止了生命力的传输，最后隐约看到萨拉查几不可察的点头，便昏迷了过去。  
  
哈利看着昏迷的伊威尔，叹了口气，说：“德拉科，我就先离开去安顿伊威尔了，他可能要睡上好几天，还得喝点辅助恢复魔药。”这种时候，他也的确应该退下，让马尔福一家感受亲人失而复得的感觉。他轻松地把伊威尔漂浮起来，一步步向楼上走去。  
  
萨拉查走上前检查了一下雷古勒斯的状态，然后拿出一瓶淡粉色的魔药——当初也给伊威尔喝过的固魂药水——控制着魔药形成细细的水流流入雷古勒斯微张的嘴唇中间。做完这一切，萨拉查又拿出五瓶淡粉色的魔药：“每天早晚一次，从今天起给他喝三天，第五天的时候大概会醒。如果能给他弄点麻瓜的葡萄糖溶液补充营养会更好。由于是吸收生命力恢复活力，所以他应该会比被阴尸拖下水的时候年轻一些。其他的如果有什么事情，德拉科，你知道怎么联系我，伊威尔如果醒了，也第一时间通知我。”交代完了之后，萨拉查理了理领子，“贵府很华丽，继承了莱恩利当年的风格……抱歉我还有事在身，先一步告辞了。”说着，就一个幻影移形离开了马尔福庄园。他这几天要去打理打理封存上千年的斯莱特林庄园那边以迎接新的继承人。


	3. 雷古勒斯·布莱克

众人在萨拉查离开之后手忙脚乱了好一会儿，先是纳西莎控制不住，伏在自己表弟身上大哭了一场，实实在在没了贵妇人的模样，一心只是个爱弟弟的姐姐。卢修斯和德拉科见状，也不由得伤怀，勉强劝住了纳西莎，亲自把雷古勒斯漂浮到了VIP客房安顿下来，早晚的安魂药水也是纳西莎悉心喂下。而卢修斯则是依着萨拉查的意思，费了一番周折，找到了所谓的葡萄糖溶液，为雷古勒斯注射（卢修斯：这玩意竟然直接进入血管？！）。所以五天下来，雷古勒斯渐渐地变得健康起来，皮肤也焕发出生机，黑色的柔顺带点卷的头发也有了光泽，心跳和呼吸一次比一次有力。德拉科也常去探望自己的小舅舅，但是每每看着雷古勒斯十六岁的面容总觉得这是他的哥哥而不是舅舅……  
  
五天之后的早晨，当德拉科和纳西莎一起去客房看望雷古勒斯的时候，正好遇上后者再一次睁开眼睛：纯黑色的瞳孔里带着迷茫和混沌，就如同睡了很久很久醒过来一般不知道周围是什么，发生了什么一样。艰难地眨眨眼，扭动了一下脑袋，雷古勒斯简直不敢相信自己看到的东西，想要惊呼，张张嘴却觉得嗓子嘶哑地发不出声音来。纳西莎一下子红了眼眶，扑到床边，抚摸着弟弟的脑袋：“雷尔，雷尔，你醒了……姐姐在这里……”  
  
德拉科赶紧一挥手凭空弄来一杯清水，跪在床边亲手给雷古勒斯喂下，后者迷惑地看看德拉科，似乎在思考马尔福家族什么时候多了一个这么大的孩子，最后当他终于能说出话来时，他惊讶地看着德拉科，说：“德拉科？”德拉科微笑着点点头：“舅舅，你睡了很久了。”  
  
纳西莎见雷古勒斯没事，又听到德拉科的话，又不由得落下泪来，哽咽着说不出话来，德拉科一边抚摸着母亲的后背一边对自己的小舅舅说：“母亲真的很为您担心，多亏了……”说着，德拉科停了下来，自觉有不少东西要说，于是先对纳西莎说：“母亲，您先去休息一下吧，我来跟舅舅说。”  
  
纳西莎也自觉失态，用手绢擦了擦眼角，起身摸了摸雷古勒斯的脑袋：“这些事情就让小龙跟你说吧，你们也好熟悉熟悉，过一会儿我和卢修斯一起过来看你。”说着吻了雷古勒斯的额头一下，才离开房间。德拉科看着房门关上，顺手扔过去一个隔音咒，这可真是习惯动作了。他拉过来一把椅子，细细的打量着不比自己大多少的舅舅，软软的黑发半长着垂在耳边，微微打着卷儿，黑色的眼睛是西方人不太常见的颜色，就像黑色的夜空一般，透着如同星光一样的灵魂的坚毅。德拉科眨眨眼，他觉得母亲也是不知道该怎么说才离场去叫父亲的，难道要他告诉雷古勒斯是他想要毁灭的人复活了他？也没别的好说了，萨拉查是让德拉科告诉雷古勒斯伊威尔的事情的。德拉科思考的当儿，雷古勒斯突然开口了：“德拉科……”声音里是满满的担忧，担忧自己的这个侄子不认自己。德拉科很快地抬头，答应：“怎么了舅舅，有哪里不舒服？一开始对于身体的控制的确会有点不灵活，得慢慢恢复……”德拉科深吸一口气，说，“接下来我说的都是实话，我说完前最好不要打断我。复活你的人，是伊威尔·斯莱特林，斯莱特林家族的正规继承人，原名汤姆·里德尔，也许你更熟悉他的另一个名字，伏地魔。你知道他制作魂器的事情，那你也该发现他的精神是逐渐走向极端的，一开始的伏地魔还是极具人格魅力和领导能力的，这其实就是制作魂器的后遗症。现在他……呃，被拼到一起了，成为了名正言顺的斯莱特林继承人，当然了，他不会再跟个疯子似的要屠杀麻瓜什么的，他将会以'真正的斯莱特林的继承人'重新出现，改革魔法界。呃，不会有几个人知道他就是伏地魔，你是其中一个，他费劲力气把你复活，是为了表达对那段时间里受害的人的赎罪，人死不能复生，他能做的，不过是把他的生命力给你，让你再活过来罢了……顺便说一句，他现在还昏着呢。”  
  
雷古勒斯一直安静地听着，看到德拉科说完，他叹了一口气，嗓子还略有点嘶哑：“既然如此，我也只能谢谢他了，不然我布莱克家族……”突然想起什么似的，他问，“那，小天狼星现在怎么样？”  
  
德拉科摇摇头：“他是凤凰社成员，还是哈利·波特父母的挚友，当年伏地魔要去抹杀预言中他的劲敌，也就是哈利·波特的时候，小天狼星还是他们的保密人，但是他背叛了他们，把他们的藏身之地告诉了伏地魔，导致莉莉·波特和詹姆斯·波特被杀，但是哈利·波特却由于有他母亲的恶魔契约的保护而活了下来，反弹的索命咒将伏地魔元气大伤，也同时将一小片魂片弄到了哈利·波特身上，现在的伊威尔·斯莱特林，就是除了那块无关紧要的魂片的伏地魔的魂片的合成体，而那一小块魂片……我想你也该知道有什么用处。而那天晚上，小天狼星就被傲罗抓住，投入了阿兹卡班，直到现在……”看到雷古勒斯惊讶失望的神情，德拉科觉得很不舒服，于是犹豫了一会儿接着说，“不过小天狼星是无辜的，想必你也知道，当年和詹姆斯·波特，小天狼星在一起玩的，还有莱姆斯·卢平和小矮星彼得，事实上，彼得才是那个告密人，莉莉和詹姆斯·波特换了保密人，防止伏地魔折磨小天狼星太多。傲罗抓住小天狼星之前，小天狼星正和彼得在一条街上对峙，目击者都说听到彼得大喊：'你竟然背叛莉莉和詹姆斯！'然后整条街就爆炸了，只剩下十三个麻瓜的尸体和小矮星彼得的一根手指。小天狼星被当做杀人凶手而被捕……当然了，小天狼星的阿尼马格斯你应该听说过，他们劫盗者都会阿尼马格斯，而彼得的，是一只老鼠。”德拉科说罢，清楚自己的小舅舅肯定会弄明白这些事情，顿了一会儿，他接着说，“我刚刚跟你说的，有很多都是秘密中的秘密，绝对不能说出去，过一会儿爹地妈咪告诉你什么就是什么……是的，我知道很多东西，我说出来是怕你觉得小天狼星他……如果你不介意，我希望能用赤胆忠心咒。”  
  
德拉科扶着雷古勒斯靠着床头起来，立完咒语（那其实不是赤胆忠心咒是萨拉查教的一个小保密黑魔法），他接着就开始闲扯：“嗯……还有一句，我和所谓的救世主哈利·波特关系很好……噢不不不，邓不利多不会允许救世主进斯莱特林的，况且哈利是个标准的格兰芬多……学院争斗？我在努力改变呢，我现在是二年级首席，下一学期就是三年级了……学院首席？是一个叫路西法·雷萨拉斯的，和我同……龄的男孩，这个姓氏的确不是贵族，但他实力很强……对了，有时间我们去铂金游乐场玩玩吧～三年前我们马尔福家族建立的，仿照麻瓜界的游乐设施，还有先驱游戏机呢！……游戏机是什么？呃，过几天你能玩的时候就知道了，霍格沃茨现在很流行！……你觉得我爸能弄出这些来吗？这是我包办的啦！合作家族是奥格登家族和斯帕罗家族，还有一个保密合作家族，四分之一股份平分……怎么能和他们合作上？我也不知道……过奖了过奖了，当年也是舅舅一手撑起布莱克家族的啊……对了，你是不是还没有N.E.W.Ts证书啊……那你干脆从五年级开始读霍格沃茨好了，复习复习，也好熟悉一下现在的贵族圈子……霍格沃茨从没有插年级的？这不是问题啦～”  
  
说着，卢修斯和纳西莎就敲门进来了，德拉科连忙起身行礼，为父母弄来椅子。卢修斯和纳西莎都感到从心底的高兴，这下子布莱克家族不会后继无人了，两人跟雷古勒斯细细地介绍了这些年魔法界的动荡，顺便把自家儿子好好夸了夸：完美的继承人啊，才二年级就这么大手笔！德拉科在一边听着，等到父母说完之后，他微笑着提出雷古勒斯的上学问题，卢修斯纳西莎也清楚，有蛇祖在肯定没什么问题，可这时，雷古勒斯却退却了，他摇了摇头，不语。德拉科一眼扫到雷古勒斯握拳的左手，自然明白了他的缘由，笑了笑，说：“舅舅，不用担心，您不是一个食死徒，伊威尔会解决的。”  
  
“可……黑魔王说过，这个烙印是永远的，他自己都不能解开。”雷古勒斯看到侄子发现，觉得心中暖了一下，但又摇了摇头，握住了自己的左手小臂。  
  
卢修斯这几天一直在思考萨拉查·斯莱特林的为人，此时，他淡定地说：“雷古勒斯，你的黑魔标记绝对会消失的，我保证。”开玩笑，萨拉查·斯莱特林会解决不了一个黑魔标记？只是又得麻烦斯莱特林阁下了……  
  
从雷古勒斯的房间里出来，德拉科告辞了卢修斯和纳西莎，往伊威尔的房间走去，推开门毫不意外地看到哈利坐在窗前看着书，手边放着一杯简单的冰水，感到是德拉科进来，哈利动都没动，只是应了句：“德拉科。”  
  
“雷古勒斯醒了，打算让他今年去上霍格沃茨五年级。”德拉科简洁地说，“小天狼星的事情全部告诉他了，立了个保密咒，萨拉查教的没问题，再说，你也不会让小天狼星再在阿兹卡班多待了吧？”  
  
哈利放下书，揉了揉太阳穴，他觉得有点累。拿起手边的《预言家日报》，冲着德拉科挥了挥“小天狼星·布莱克越狱！”的大标题，“既然出来了，就要让他得到清白，只希望他不要那么再偏激了……”他爱他的教父小天狼星，但是他觉得很没办法，自己教父可以说是幼稚的正义观甚至比不上罗恩。叹了口气，哈利觉得在小天狼星身上还是走一步看一步吧。  
  
又过了一天，伊威尔才终于醒过来，德拉科第一时间用学徒信物通知了萨拉查，后者很快地赶来，结果他先跑去卢修斯面前从容地说上次忘了件事情，他得见一眼雷古勒斯。卢修斯带着疑惑和恭敬把萨拉查带过去，萨拉查让卢修斯开门，还没等雷古勒斯喊一声“姐夫”，萨拉查一挥手就把雷古勒斯昏迷了，卢修斯也不知道萨拉查要干什么，只能垂手站着，思量着什么时候跟蛇祖说请他消除了雷古勒斯手上的黑魔标记的好，却只见萨拉查步履轻盈地走过去捉起雷古勒斯的左臂，纤长而骨节分明的食指指着丑陋的黑魔标记，皱了皱眉。接下来，卢修斯惊恐地看到雷古勒斯昏迷中痛苦的表情，但是黑魔标记却在变淡，几分钟后，那儿重归白皙，萨拉查轻轻地把大男孩的胳膊放回被子里，淡然地走向卢修斯说：“黑魔标记是烙在灵魂上的，所以祛除的时候会很痛苦，我也没办法，谁叫你们那个时候那么傻呢……让他今年九月一日准时乘霍格沃茨特快去霍格沃茨上五年级，他已经进入名单了，学院还是斯莱特林。”看着卢修斯欲言又止的表情，萨拉查皱眉：他最讨厌有话不说的了，害得让他去猜！“有话就说，卢修斯。”  
  
卢修斯一惊，不得不说：“阁下，我的黑魔标记……”  
  
萨拉查挑眉：“让伊威尔权衡着解决，当初他给阿布拉萨克斯和你的黑魔标记都是他可以消除的。”说罢，他甩下发愣的卢修斯，径直去伊威尔的房间拎人了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 伊威尔也终于要去正式继承斯莱特林这个姓氏了，其实这之前萨尔给他的姓氏是个约束，萨拉查看他不顺眼直接就能解决……嗯，这就是上一章萨拉查的话的意思～能让萨拉查认可那可不容易。


	4. 开学前的日子

“啪”  
  
这个并不自然的声音不该出现在这个生机盎然的美丽山谷中，但在这个下午，的确出现了。  
  
如果我们在场，就能轻易听出来，这是幻影移形的声音。只见声音传出的地方，出现了两个黑发的青年，繁复高雅的仪表更是与四周天然的美丽格格不入。是的，那是萨拉查·斯莱特林和伊威尔·斯莱特林。  
  
只见萨拉查伸出手，掌心向上，凝聚了一团绿色的光球在手心里漂浮着。四周的一切突然就不同了：空气剧烈地波动了一下，某些刚刚与空气融为一体的东西开始渐渐显性，勾勒出壮美的轮廓。封存千年的斯莱特林庄园，再次展露出它的华贵与绝世。伊威尔不是没看过雄伟的庄园，也不是没看过华丽的庄园，但当他第一次见到斯莱特林庄园的时候，也都不由得折服于这雄壮与华丽的完美结合体。  
  
萨拉查待到庄园完全出现之后打了个响指，两人面前的铁门就缓缓地打开了，铁门发出吱呀的声音，听上去却并不刺耳，更像是……在欢迎主人的回归。伊威尔走在萨拉查的身后，忍不住要四处观察庄园的内置，除了主城堡，远处还有两座侧城堡，整个山谷以及山脉都在斯莱特林庄园的界限之内，山的顶端还覆盖着让人心旷神怡的常年积雪。山谷里植物郁郁葱葱，不知道是多少魔法生物的庇护所，是多少珍稀魔法植物的生长地，最后远处传来的龙嚎成为了让伊威尔感叹的最大的理由。  
  
走进城堡的大厅，伊威尔更是愣住了，倒不是因为大厅太豪华，关键是垂手站在两边的应该和家养小精灵职位一样的生物，竟然是早就灭绝了的古妖精，古妖精看上去跟古灵阁里的妖精有相似之处，但是更高一点，身形也更匀称修长，双目有神但不贪婪，有的是对强者的敬畏和对斯莱特林家的忠心——不知道要追溯到第几代斯莱特林了，当任斯莱特林家主庇护了当时遇到生物入侵而受害的一部分妖精——他们有着比现在的妖精还要高超的打造工艺和鉴别能力，魔力也比它们高一个档次，是家养小精灵远远比不上的。只见领头的古精灵向前一步，不卑不亢地鞠躬，说：“法拉库德代表所有的古精灵，欢迎斯莱特林族长和准继承人的正式归来。”  
  
萨拉查点点头：“谢谢，同样感谢你们在过去的一千年中的坚守，即使沉睡也不离开这里。”  
  
那位叫做法拉库德的古精灵又鞠了一躬，带领全体古精灵退下了。萨拉查挥挥手让伊威尔跟上，两人踏上了一级级沉淀着历史却没有留下灰尘的阶梯。  
  
最后，两人在一扇门面前停下来，萨拉查把手贴了上去，轻声嘶到：［以萨拉查·斯莱特林的名义，命你开启！］  
  
确认了身份之后，花梨木的大门便缓缓开启。萨拉查径直走了进去，伊威尔紧随其后。这是基本上每个家族都会有的族谱室，四壁都是炼金的挂毯，显示着一代代的家族成员。此时，家族树的最后是萨拉查·斯莱特林，有着银色的边缘表示着他的家主地位。萨拉查示意伊威尔过去，后者便停下了对于斯莱特林族谱的研究，听话地走了过去。萨拉查拽过自家后代的手，毫不客气地一划，让伊威尔的血喷到了挂毯上面。  
  
挂毯吸收着伊威尔的鲜血，确认了里面斯莱特林的成分之后，萨拉查轻声用蛇语说：［我，萨拉查·斯莱特林，现给予伊威尔·冈特·斯莱特林以斯莱特林的继承人的地位。］  
  
话音一落，只见萨拉查的头像下面溅有伊威尔的血的地方开始闪烁着朦胧的银色光芒，一分钟之后褪去的时候，那儿就是伊威尔的头像了，银色的花体勾勒出Eviver·Gunt·Slytherin这个名字。伊威尔一刹那间觉得自己的脚底似乎和城堡，和庄园连为了一体，这是斯莱特林庄园认可他的标志。伊威尔内心此刻真的十分激动，他单膝跪下，将魔杖搭在左肩处，微微下底脑袋，对萨拉查说：［我的荣幸，萨拉查先祖。］  
  
“起来吧，”萨拉查淡淡地说，带着只有几个人听的出来的愉快的尾音——很可惜伊威尔还不属于那些人里面——“我带你去看看斯莱特林家族都有些什么东西，放在那儿烂了快一千年了，我前几天来看了之后决定让你来解决。”说着率先走出了族谱室。伊威尔乖乖地听自己老祖宗的花紧随其后。  
  
——————————我是马尔福庄园的分割线——————————  
  
先不说伊威尔跟着萨拉查熟悉斯莱特林家族，我们回头来看看马尔福庄园这边的鸡飞狗跳。  
  
首先是卢修斯对外宣称，布莱克家族的继承人，他妻子的表弟，雷古勒斯·布莱克终于在马尔福家族的全力搜索之下找到了，据说，雷古勒斯被找到之前身处亚洲的珠穆朗玛山脉，并且是失忆的，经过圣芒戈高级医师的全力治疗，后者恢复了记忆，虽然他是怎么到哪儿去的还无从得知，但是十几年前流传甚久的关于布莱克家族的小儿子是食死徒的说法被打消了：胳膊上都没有黑魔标记，算什么食死徒啊？！所以雷古勒斯接受了一次《预言家日报》的秘密采访之后，魔法部就神秘地没有传唤雷古勒斯了。啊，大部分原因还是奥格登的暗箱操作，帮合作对象一个小忙也没什么，欠下个人情不知道什么时候还能用的上呢。  
  
哈利余下的暑假生活还是回到了波特庄园接受戈德里克的全日制训练，而德拉科相对轻松很多，毕竟萨拉查还在领着伊威尔熟悉斯莱特林家族，以后好放手。  
  
暑假作业？那是什么，能吃吗？哈利表示他早就胡完了，作为年级前三，没有哪个教授会有什么惩罚给他的，也许除了斯内普教授？  
  
但是暑假过了一大半的时候，哈利某天突然接到莱尔的心电感应：［话说……我吹涨了你的姑妈，现在在破釜酒吧呢。］  
  
［是……吗……］哈利一身冷汗地说，［她惹到你还是怎么了？］  
  
莱尔吐吐信子：［我不过是替你教训了她一下，谁叫她污蔑你的父母的……］  
  
哈利闻言，不由得愣了愣，继而觉得暖暖的：［谢谢，莱尔。］  
  
［我告诉你这件事是让你赶快过来替我啊那个罗纳德·韦斯莱过几天就要来和你一起买书了！］莱尔以标准的斯莱特林方式岔开了话题，［我可不会跟他打交道。］  
  
［可是你的主人我可是个标准的格兰芬多。］哈利带着笑意说，他甚至能想象出来莱尔翻了个白眼：［那不还是我带出来的？］  
  
［好～］哈利宠溺地说，［我很快就去，开学之前你就和伊威尔的宠物纳吉妮玩玩吧，伊威尔把纳吉妮交付给我养一段时间。］  
  
于是暑假的最后几天，哈利是在破釜酒吧愉快地度过的——戈德里克说给他放几天假——有事没事和罗恩，赫敏一起在对角巷闲逛，或者跑到先驱游戏机专卖店里去试玩新的游戏。啊，对了，他们又推出了一种叫做“连连看”的游戏，深受大众喜爱。据说他们还正在研制3D效果的游戏机。哈利闻言只想翻白眼：以斯帕罗的能力，只怕早就做出来了，这么做不过是为了弄到更好的市场效益罢了。  
  
哈利经常能感受到韦斯莱夫妇投向自己的担忧怜悯的目光，每次他都很无奈，但又没办法，只能祈祷来个机会把小矮星彼得捉出来还小天狼星一个清白。  
  
“我有十个加隆，”她看着钱包说，“我在九日生日，爸妈事先给我钱买生日礼物……”  
  
“你又要买书了，对吧？”罗恩托着腮，说。  
  
“不，我不这么认为。”赫敏看了看罗恩，说，“市面上大部分书都是废物，如果真想看书，我有霍格沃茨图书馆和拉文克劳图书馆，犯不着浪费钱——我真想有一只猫头鹰，我的意思是，哈利有海德薇而你又有埃罗尔了――”  
  
“我没有。”罗恩干巴巴地说，“埃罗尔是我们家的，我只有斑斑……”他有点沮丧地从衣袋里掏出他的宠物鼠，“而且我想把他检查一下。”他把斑斑放在他们面前的桌子时加了一句，“我认为埃及不适合他。”——斑斑看上去瘦了很多，胡须也垂了下来。噢，废话，哈利暗暗想，小天狼星出来找他报仇了他能不吓成这样么？不过……哈利摸摸下巴，他知道他可以送罗恩什么圣诞礼物了，“那边就是伊啦猫头鹰店，你可以去看看他们怎样检查斑斑，赫敏也可以在那儿买一只猫头鹰。”于是他们付了冰淇淋的钱，穿过马路去伊啦猫头鹰店——那里的地方不大。几乎每寸墙都挂着一个笼子。这里不但有点具而且又吵，因为笼子里的居住者都在吱吱喳喳地叫，嘎嘎地叫，还有阴冷的嘶嘶声（［巫师真无聊，养宠物？］）。柜台后面的女店员在给一位巫师介绍怎样养一个两头蝾螈。因此，哈利、罗恩和赫敏只好等着，看着笼子。  
  
一对很大的紫色的蛤蟆在大口大口地喝水，随后又吃死了的绿头大苍蝇，一只巨型的乌龟镶着珠宝的壳在窗边闪闪发亮；一只橙红色的毒蛇慢慢从玻璃槽里探出头来；还有一只肥白的兔子蹦跃不断地跳进那丝绸帽里，再跳出来，发出砰砰的响声。那儿还有各种颜色的猫，一笼很吵的乌鸦。还有一笼蓝颜色的毛茸茸的东西在嗡嗡地响。而在柜台上，一个大的笼子里满是光滑的黑鼠，它们在用尾巴跳跃着玩游戏。哈利四处看着，不过他也不能再选什么宠物了，霍格沃茨只允许带一只宠物。  
  
那买两头蝾螈的人走了，罗恩这才走近柜台。“这是我的老鼠，”他告诉女店员，“我把它带到埃及，回来后它的毛颜色变淡了，也无精打采的。”  
  
“放它在柜台上。”女店员从口袋拿出一幅又重又黑的眼镜。罗恩从衣袋中掏出斑斑，并把它放在其它老鼠笼子旁边。老鼠们停止玩那跳跃游戏，都挤到笼子边看着这只老鼠。  
  
就像罗恩其他几乎所有的东西一样，斑斑也是二手的，（它以前是罗恩的哥哥珀西的）有点老了，对比起旁边在笼子内的有光泽的老鼠，它看起来特别衰老。哈利问了一句：“女士，这种宠物老鼠一般能活多久？”  
  
女店员仍然认真地看着斑斑，头也不抬地说：“三年，最多也就四年吧。”哈利闻言看了看赫敏，小女巫皱了皱眉，似乎对于韦斯莱一家这么久都没发现这老鼠不正常很不满。  
  
“好了，如果你不想买一只代替，你可以让它吃这个老鼠滋补药。”女店员边说边伸手到柜台下拿出一瓶红色的药。罗恩拿出钱包付了钱，而赫敏此时发现了柜子顶上一只猫，它姜黄色的毛又厚又松软，但很明显它的眼是弓状的，它的脸奇怪的扁，十分暴躁的样子，好像刚刚头撞到墙上一样。哈利无语地看着赫敏对于克鲁克山执着的喜爱，她在克鲁克山扑下来之前抱住了那只猫：“噢，你真可爱。”——果然赫敏即使变了不少性情，对克鲁克山的感觉还是没变。哈利笑了笑，他怎么知道上一世的事情曾经发生了呢？也许那也只是一场巧合的梦呢？  
  
“哈利，克鲁克山知道那只老鼠不是老鼠。”赫敏摸着克鲁克山的脑袋，后者发出满意的呼噜声。哈利笑了笑，“是的，克鲁克山曾经还帮助过小天狼星的阿尼马格斯形态抓彼得……很聪明。”  
  
罗恩此时却惊恐地抱着斑斑：“赫敏，拜托！那只猫的眼神就像想吃了我的斑斑！”赫敏完全不为所动，只是仰着头一副“我的宠物比你的聪明多了”的表情买下了克鲁克山，后者似乎挺高兴有了这个新主人，甚至在赫敏怀里打起了盹。


	5. 九月一日

又是一年开学时，这一次哈利和韦斯莱一家享受了魔法部专门配给的轿车，舒服了很多。韦斯莱先生在去车站的路上一直靠着哈利的肘部。一路风平浪静，他们一行人抵达了国王十字车站。  
  
“好了。”韦斯莱先生站在第九站台和第十站台之间看看他们说，“我们两个得上车——因为我们人多，我和哈利先上去了。”说着，他向九又四分之三站台的栏杆走去，推着哈利的推车，并且蛮有趣味地看着刚靠站的125号火车。他意味深长地看看哈利，然后轻松地挨在栏杆上，哈利跟看他做。很快，他们进了通向九交四分之三站台的小道，抬起头看着去霍格沃茨的列车，深红色的蒸气引擎旁站满了送孩子上学的家长。  
  
珀西和金妮突然在哈利后面出现，他们在喘着气，很明显是跨过栏杆走过来的。“啊，那是佩内洛！”珀西说，他把头发整理一下，又兴奋起来，金妮的目光和哈利的相遇，然后他们都转身笑。珀西向那长着又长又卷的头发的女孩走过去，还刻意挺了挺胸让女孩能看到他胸前的男学生会主席徽章。赫敏小声跟哈利咬耳朵：“拉文克劳七年级级长，罗伊娜和我来之前，她是上一届拉文克劳公主。”  
  
哈利笑出了声：“恭喜拉文克劳首席和拉文克劳公主，当之无愧。”  
  
然后他们把行李放上车，然后走出来跟韦斯莱夫妇说再见。“哈利！”韦斯莱先生悄悄地说，“过来这里一会儿。”他带头向着柱子那边走，哈利在后面跟着他，其他人则围着韦斯莱太太领取午餐。  
  
“你在离开之前我有些事情要告诉你。”韦斯莱先生用深沉的语调说——就像念悼词一样，让哈利有点想笑。  
  
“没关系的，韦斯莱先生。”哈利努力严肃下来，说，“我已经知道了。”  
  
“你知道，你怎么可能知道？”韦斯莱先生惊讶了一下。哈利吐吐舌头，昨天晚上他下楼想要找点宵夜吃——跟戈德里克天天晚上训练的后遗症——还是偶然听到了：“我，我昨天晚上听到你和韦斯莱太太的对话……我无意中偷听的。很抱歉，我并不是有意冒犯的。”  
  
“我不是要想让你那样得知的。”韦斯莱先生有点不安地说。  
  
“不，老实说，不要紧，这样的话你就可以不违背对福吉的承诺，而我又可以知道是什么事。”哈利轻松地说。  
  
韦斯莱先生看来没听出来哈利的语气，他担忧地说：“哈利，你一定被吓慌了。”  
  
“我没有，”哈利真诚地说——比上一次还真诚——，“真的。”韦斯莱先生好像不太相信他。“我没想过装英雄，但老实说，小天狼星·布莱克没有神秘人那样厉害，是吗？”噢，当然是！哈利默默腹诽，伊威尔他可能还打不过，但是小天狼星他是完全能应付得绰绰有余的，哈利相信，光一个近身格斗就可以。不是他贬低自己的教父，这是事实，上一世小天狼星死在贝拉特里克斯手里，只能说他没有贝拉特里克斯厉害。  
  
“哈利，我知道你不怕，嗯，福吉他们都以为……嗯，并且我当然很高兴你不害怕，但是――”韦斯莱先生吞吞吐吐地说。  
  
“亚瑟！”韦斯莱夫人喊，她现在正带领着孩子上火车，”亚瑟，你在那儿干什么？车快要开了！“”来了，莫丽！“韦斯莱先生说，但他又转过去继续细声急速跟哈利说，”听着，我要你跟我说――“  
  
“我会听话，我会留在城堡里的。”哈利“沮丧”地说。  
  
“还不够，”韦斯莱先生从来没有这么严肃地看着哈利说，“哈利，你发誓你不会去找布莱克。”  
  
哈利很庆幸这一次韦斯莱先生再一次没时间逼他发誓——因为他会去找的，肯定——火车喷出浓烟，车开始动了。哈利向车厢门跑去，罗恩打开门向后退好让他上去。他们向韦斯莱夫妇挥手直至火车转入一角，挡住他们的视线。  
  
三人回过头找到刚刚放行李的包厢坐下来，哈利很快地对其他两人说了一遍小天狼星是来找他的——其实是说给罗恩听——罗恩沉吟了一会儿，最后只能说建议哈利不要去霍格莫德了，然后如果可以，请特瑞勒格教授课下给他补一补防御魔法——上一学期结束的时候，格林德沃还好好的，啥事没有——哈利不清楚是伊威尔解除了诅咒呢，还是格林德沃的实力比伊威尔强，诅咒自动接触。  
  
三个人就这么聊着，手推车来的时候，哈利再一次掏钱请客——反正波特家族有的是钱——三个人吃得正欢，包厢门被敲了三下。哈利放下手里的巧克力蛙盒子，说：“请进，德拉科。”——学徒信物感应。  
  
进来的果真是德拉科，还有布雷斯和潘西。三个人从容地和哈利，罗恩，赫敏打招呼，哈利清楚，德拉科这是来带着布雷斯和潘西缓解学院关系的，所以他尽力暗示罗恩放轻松，所幸后者也还算友好。赫敏很自觉地拉过潘西，两个女生悄悄地坐在角落里聊着天——也不知道在聊什么。  
  
火车向北驶去，雨点更加稠密了，玻璃窗发出微微的灰色的光，光越来越暗了。德拉科他们待了快一个小时就礼貌地告辞回他们的家族包厢并提出了对他们的邀请。哈利微笑着感谢回应，想明年就可以带着罗恩和赫敏去他们那儿了。一个小时期间，戈德里克和弗雷德，乔治一起来过一次打了个招呼，双胞胎对于三个斯莱特林和他们在一起一点都不惊讶，甚至还大大咧咧地向三条小蛇推荐他们的初期恶作剧产品，德拉科带头微笑着说有时间希望可以看看实物。  
  
火车一直开着，直到走廊上的灯笼闪着，然后熄灭。火车轰隆地响，雨继续捶打着，风仍在怒吼。  
  
“我们肯定快到了。”罗恩说着，看着完全黑暗的窗。  
  
他还没有说完，火车已经停下来了。  
  
“好极了。‘罗恩说着站起来，小心翼翼地从卢平教授身边走过，还努力向外看，”我很饿了，我要好好吃一顿……“  
  
”我们不可能那么快就到。“赫敏看看手表说。  
  
“但是我们怎么会停下来呢？”  
  
火车越来越慢了，因为火车的活塞的声音停下来，风和雨打在窗子上显得更响亮了。  
  
哈利距离门最近，站起来，向走廊看，整个车厢的人好奇地把头伸出窗外。  
  
火车颠簸一下便停下来了，远处砰砰的声音告诉他们行李从架上掉下来了。然后，还没有人预告，全部的电灯就熄灭了，他们陷入完全的黑暗中。哈利吐吐舌头，“荧光闪烁。”罗恩和赫敏也跟着点亮了魔杖，包厢里虽然没了照明，但是他们三个发出的光亮也足够了。哈利看到罗恩呼出的气变成了白雾。赫敏把魔杖端的光球取下来漂浮在空中，然后轻松地一挥魔杖：“呼神护卫。”游动的水獭从她的杖尖游出来，围绕着包厢游动着，驱赶了寒意。  
  
“嗨，哈利。”包厢的门被敲了一下，是纳威，迪安和西莫，三个人坐进来，“是摄魂怪吗？”  
  
“看来是的，”哈利叹了口气，“小天狼星·布莱克越狱，据说魔法部要派遣摄魂怪守着霍格沃茨，现在估计是检查火车——他们难道觉得布莱克会在霍格沃茨特快上？”说着，他嗤笑了一声，“呼神护卫。”放出了他可爱的小豹子。纳威，迪安，西莫见状也都放出了守护神，一时间包厢里充斥着守护神发出的银色光芒，温暖而令人安心。哈利和赫敏站起身：“我们出去看看，你们好好坐着。”他们是霍格沃茨的继承人，有义务保护霍格沃茨的学生，毕竟新一，二年级的学生都还不会守护神咒。  
  
哈利和赫敏一路上看着各个，包厢里的守护神，感叹着格林德沃的先见之明。哈利还怨念地说德拉科肯定不用操心，更高年级的斯莱特林学长肯定会自动去保证新二年级斯莱特林的安全。  
  
哈利和赫敏让自己的守护神在一二年级较多的几节车厢里跑来跑去，如果是普通学生的守护神这是不能保证整个车厢安全的，但哈利，赫敏以及不期而遇的莫言他们的守护神足够强大。再说，还有四巨头的守护神呢，他们两人一路上看到了狮子，蛇，鹰和獾在整个火车上巡视。安抚完惶恐不安的学弟学妹们，哈利望了望火车外面，为那些根本不敢上来的摄魂怪默哀……  
  
又过了一会儿，霍格沃茨特快正常开启了，在雨中行驶了一个多小时，他们终于到达目的地——霍格沃茨。海格在站台接一年级新生，远远地跟哈利，罗恩他们打招呼。除了一年级新生，大家都要坐马车——啊，夜骐拉的马车——哈利深深地看了一眼别人看不到的这种生物，觉得它们甚至有一种特别的美丽，就像卢娜说的一样。赫敏去和卢娜还有秋一起了，戈德里克倒是找到了哈利和罗恩一起乘马车。  
  
开学晚宴上，哈利有些惊讶地看到了莱姆斯·卢平，可是格林德沃还好好地坐在黑魔法防御术教授的位置上呢！  
  
之后的分院仪式，最引人瞩目的，莫过于这个暑假回归的布莱克家族的少爷，也是家主，最后一个布莱克——雷古勒斯·布莱克。邓不利多简短地介绍了一下，然后安排他进入了斯莱特林五年级。戈德里克饶有兴趣地对哈利说，他跟分院帽闲聊的时候，分院帽告诉他雷古勒斯这孩子其实更适合赫奇帕奇，不过他是个布莱克，加上他的哥哥一意孤行去了格兰芬多，它就不能不识相了，所以才把雷古勒斯分到斯莱特林。  
  
“欢迎你们。”邓不利多等到大家就坐，分院仪式结束之后说，蜡烛光在他的胡子上闪亮着，“欢迎在新学年回到霍格沃茨，我有几件事要说说，因为其中一事比较严重，我希望在你们被丰富的晚餐弄得脑袋迷迷糊糊之前说出来……”他清清喉咙，然后继续说，“正像你们在霍格沃茨特快上被检查一样——”我们被检查了吗？我连摄魂怪的袍角都没看到！——罗恩不无得意地小声说，“——现在我们学校迎来了阿兹卡班的守卫，摄魂怪，他们在这里执行魔法部的任务。”他停了一停，“它们将在城堡入口处守卫着。”邓不利多继续说，“他们守卫的这段时间里，我严正声明任何人未经允许不准离开学校。摄魂怪不会被各种各样的鬼把戏和打扮所骗倒的，靠隐形衣也没用的。”——罗恩失望地叹了口气——“摄魂怪天生不会理解乞求和借口的，因此我警告你们不要给别人理由伤害你们。我会让最好的学生、我们的新一界优秀青年来确保你们不会去招惹摄魂怪。”  
  
说完这个，邓不利多看上去愉快了一点：“嗯，很遗憾告诉你们，我们保护神奇生物的教授肯得班教授去年退休了。他想多花点时间和他剩下的孩子在一起。但是，我很高兴地向你们介绍新的保护神奇生物课的教授，莱姆斯·卢平教授！”说着，衣着不太好的卢平起身示意，下面响起了一会儿掌声。哈利一边鼓掌一边觉得卢平的确更适合教这一门——海格也的确不适合当教授教书。此刻他只担心卢平的身份问题，狼人，不知道四巨头……想着，他担忧地看了看对面的戈德里克，后者正微微皱眉看着腼腆地笑着的卢平教授。而斯莱特林那边，德拉科正跟萨拉查低声说着什么。  
  
“好了，我想就是这几点了。最后，我想说，哭鼻子！残渣！拧！呵呵，同学们，我们开始用餐吧。”说着，邓不利多拍了拍手掌。金色的碟子和酒杯一下子填满了食物和饮料。哈利突然觉得有点饿了，于是率先拿了一块小牛排。这是很可口的一餐，大厅回荡着说话声、笑声，还有刀和叉叮叮当当的响声——不得不承认，尤其是格兰芬多长桌和赫奇帕奇长桌边。  
  
晚宴结束，哈利他们跟着男学生会主席珀西回宿舍，通过那画像进入格兰芬多公共休息室，之后男生和女生走向不同的楼梯。  
  
哈利爬着旋转楼梯，他头脑里没有再想些什么，只是很高兴他又回来了。他们回到他们熟悉的圆形的宿舍，里面有五张贴着海报的床。  
  
哈利看看四周，觉得自己像回到家一样。  
  
霍格沃茨，就是他的家。


	6. 保护神奇生物课

很快就到了卢平教授的第一节保护神奇生物课了，罗恩很是兴奋，因为他听说以前的老教授肯德班教授是个“无聊乏味的老头子”。  
  
哈利发誓，他宁愿去面对一群发怒的危险的鹰头马身有翼兽，他也不要面对一只博格特！该死的，卢平教授没想过每个人最害怕的东西是个人隐私么？哈利想着，往斯莱特林那边看过去，不出意料，德拉科正在和萨拉查说着什么，一边微微皱起眉头。  
  
“纳威，你愿意来帮我为大家做个示范么？”卢平教授温和地微笑着说，哈利同样发誓，卢平教授绝对不是故意想让纳威脑补穿女装的斯内普教授的，他估计只是想给昔日并肩作战的战友的儿子一些鼓励，可是……拿哪个教授都没事，干嘛要拿斯莱特林蛇王来脑补啊！对于那些敏感的小蛇，这可是挑衅！哈利都要忍不住呻/吟了，他决定为了学院关系尽力而为，于是他赶快在犹豫不前的纳威耳朵边说了一句：“没事的，纳威，你最怕的是魔药，魔药很容易想象成搞笑的，我知道你肯定可以的。”--「典型的思维引导，真有你的，哈利。」莱尔在哈利脑海中吐槽。纳威倒是受到了鼓励，走上前去。  
  
“纳威，你最怕的是什么？”卢平教授问。  
  
纳威咽了一口唾沫：“做魔药。”  
  
此话一出，休息室里就爆发出了笑声，两年来，纳威的头号外号“坩埚杀手”可不是吹的。哈利看到德拉科只是扫了一眼全年级的小蛇就让后者立刻停下了冷笑，不由得扶额：有权利就是好……然后拍了拍身边大笑的罗恩：“哥们，我们怎么也得支持一下纳威吧？”  
  
“哈哈……什，什么？……哦，对不起，哈利。”罗恩挠了挠红头发，有点过意不去地说。  
  
在笑声里，纳威的身子简直缩小了，战战兢兢地像一只受惊的小动物。卢平教授提高嗓音：“没关系，纳威，没关系……你喜欢吃巧克力吗？”  
  
纳威一惊：“啊？恩……比较喜欢吧。”周围也终于渐渐安静下来。  
  
卢平教授继续温和地笑着，不得不说，他的微笑也很有安抚人心的效果：“那，如果坩埚里熬制的是巧克力，是不是就……”  
  
纳威在卢平教授期许的目光中点了点头，卢平教授直起身，站到一边：“我马上打开柜子，要想着熬制巧克力的坩埚，然后说滑稽滑稽。”  
  
“纳威，加油！”哈利在一边鼓气，“就像特瑞勒格教授总是说的那样，坚定意志！”听哈利这么说，小狮子们也纷纷七嘴八舌地为纳威加油，弄得纳威甚至都有点不好意思了。  
  
“三，二，一。”卢平教授一挥魔杖，打开了因为里面有博格特而哐哐作响的柜子。大家屏气敛息地看着一锅在他们看来一点儿都不恐怖的，烧着魔药的坩埚出现--哦，除了锅里升起的烟貌似有点不对劲之外--纳威深呼吸了一下，然后半闭着眼睛，挥动魔杖：“滑稽滑稽！”  
  
纳威成功了，坩埚里翻腾的绿色魔药变成了香甜的液态巧克力，哈利带头为还有点发愣的纳威鼓掌祝贺，于是小狮子们也都鼓起掌来。  
  
“很好，格兰芬多加五分！”卢平教授愉快地说，“来，现在同学们站成一队，一一来试着对付博格特。”闻言，小狮子们一哄而上，迫不及待地想要打败自己“最害怕的东西”。而斯莱特林的小蛇们咬咬嘴唇，自觉地站到了德拉科和萨拉查前面--所谓对领导者的尊敬。但只见萨拉查面不改色地走到了所有小蛇的前面，询问了站在第一个的小蛇之后，他成为了斯莱特林站在第一个的人，布雷斯低头询问德拉科：“路西法首席这是要……”  
  
德拉科沉吟了一会儿，继而敬佩般地叹了口气：“我明白了，你等着看好戏吧，布雷斯。”  
  
等到格兰芬多精力充沛的小狮子们完成之后，就是站在斯莱特林第一个的萨拉查了。萨拉查后面的那个小家族继承人还在摸不着头脑，只听萨拉查问：“卢平教授，我们这节课的目的是为了熟悉博格特的特性并学习如何抵御它们，对吧？”  
  
一段话吧整个教室的人都弄得摸不着头脑了，卢平教授想了想，最后还是说：“是的，这位同学，你……”卢平教授的话还没说完，只见萨拉查走上前去，抬手--哦，当然拿着魔杖--一个干净利落的魔咒就把博格特打回了柜子里。然后他回身看着身后的小蛇们：“博格特既然有读取人思想，判断出他最害怕的事物的能里，就肯定属于黑魔法生物范畴，基于特瑞勒格教授的课程，完全可以使用黑魔法或者白魔法直接解决它，而我们学过的黑魔法里面，有起码五种对付这种低等的黑魔法生物绰绰有余。想要保护自己的思想，就要主动出击。”说罢，他又转向卢平教授：“教授，我们在黑魔法防御术课上一直在学习抵御黑魔法，或者黑魔法生物，炼金物品--这是高年级的内容--所以我想您的课程可以多一些对魔法生物的介绍和接触，而不是教我们对付它们。”  
  
一番话简直让斯莱特林的小蛇们捶胸顿足--他们又狭隘了！被禁锢在各个学科之间，忽略了它们之间的共通性。布雷斯不由得感慨：“路西法首席不愧为学院之王……”而卢平教授则打了个哈哈：“这个……我还没有了解到你们在黑魔法防御术课上学到了这么多……好吧，下一节课我们学习鹰头马身有翼兽。”格兰芬多的小狮子们则交头接耳，讨论着哪个他们学过的白魔法能够解决博格特。哈利叹了口气，撇开正兴致勃勃的罗恩和西莫，一回头竟然就看到戈德里克蹲在休息室的角落，划圈圈种蘑菇ing...  
  
“呜……哈利为什么萨尔就能光明正大地教导自家学生我做不到啊……”  
  
哈利看着自家老师，完全没有办法严肃起来有木有？！于是他蹲下/身：“因为斯莱特林院长是学院首席，而格兰芬多没有啊……突然显示出懂得多会很令人怀疑的……”  
  
“因为你的小狮子不虚心，不认真。”不知何时，萨拉查飘了过来，带着“我家孩子就是比你的好”的满满自豪地说。于是金毛狮王更加怨念了……  
  
金毛狮王怨念了，他会干什么呢？  
  
当然是用爪子牢牢抓住罪魁祸首出气啦，尤其是那个“罪魁祸首”还自己送上门来~  
  
萨拉查发誓，他不过是想来泼狮子冷水的……  
  
哈利看着突然伸出爪子的自家无节操老师，默默转身，迈步……抬头看到德拉科可以称之为“囧”的那张看过来的脸，哈利突然觉得好多了……然后他甩了一个隔离咒到身后--和德拉科不约而同--额，说实话，他们都习惯了……  
  
热烈讨论完白魔法的罗恩一脸灿烂地转头看到僵硬的哈利，说：“咦，里欧呢？我们还想问问他的看法呢！”  
  
哈利默默捂住自己的胃，腹诽：如果我跟你说他在虐待“斯莱特林头子”的嘴唇，你会不会觉得我其实是博格特？


	7. 万圣节晚会

“哈利，新通知看到了么？今年有万圣节晚会。”刚刚从魁地奇球场被伍德放回来的哈利一进格兰芬多休息室，罗恩就兴致勃勃地跟哈利报告了这一消息--啊，他今年还是没选进魁地奇队。哈利眨眨眼睛，虽然自己重生之后不能确定上一世发生过的事情还会发生，不过……既然今年暑假小天狼星越狱了的话，万圣节他还是应该会潜入霍格沃茨的吧？  
  
想到小天狼星，哈利又不由得感到头疼。  
  
他还清楚得记得当初自己继承了波特家族之后菲亚给自己展示波特家族的家族挂毯时的心情--鄙夷。  
  
是的，就是鄙夷，鄙夷父亲和教父的身在福中不知福，作为晚辈，这么想的确是冒犯，但哈利真的从心底这么想。尤其是教父，作为布莱克家族嫡系长子，竟然在进入格兰芬多学院之后就毅然决然与家族断绝关系，该死的，他有没有想过他这种自以为“大义凛然”的行为会对布莱克家族带来多少麻烦？嫡系长子与家族脱离关系！怪不得虽然布莱克家族代代有逆子，却只有小天狼星被家族挂毯除名！还有雷古勒斯……哈利暑假才帮助雷古勒斯重获生命力，加上这一个多月远远近近的交往，哈利深觉这个不比自己大多少的布莱克性情随和，却又饱经沧桑。如果，如果不是教父脱离家族，雷古勒斯本可以随着自己的性格安宁地过完一生，而不是首当其冲地成了食死徒。更难能可贵的，哈利想着，还是他认识到伏地魔的疯狂之后舍己的行为，谋定而后动，计划几乎完美无缺--魂器的无法摧毁性是考虑不到的。  
  
哈利叹了口气，即使如此，小天狼星还是他的教父，也是无辜进入阿兹卡班的，所以他还是得尽力洗清自己的教父，让他出狱。“真不错，罗恩。”哈利说着，把自己摔到布艺沙发里面，每次魁地奇训练的日子最累了！被伍德队长操练得筋疲力尽，晚上还得被戈德里克格兰芬多操练！关键是伍德跟自家老师比起来可是小巫见大巫……说到四巨头每天晚上的训练……  
  
“夜安，斯莱特林院长。嗨，德拉科，嗨，雷古勒斯。”哈利由戈德里克带着幻影移形到了有求必应屋，一眼就看到萨拉查带着德拉科和雷古勒斯已经到达准备开始训练了。自从雷古勒斯以七年级学生高调回归--不得不承认这给卢修斯带来了不小的麻烦，来自邓不利多的--萨拉查就顺带着每天晚上训练他，毕竟千年前的布莱克也是他的得意子弟，复活--严格来说并不算--雷古勒斯也是想保证布莱克这个姓氏后继有人。雷古勒斯自然愿意，开玩笑，斯莱特林创始人，史上最伟大的黑巫师，所有斯莱特林心目中神祗一般存在的人，愿意亲自辅导他！不是开玩笑，雷古勒斯觉得自己死过的那么一次可真值得。  
  
“夜安，格兰芬多院长。嗨，哈利。”  
  
“夜安，格兰芬多阁下。嗨，哈利。”  
  
德拉科和雷古勒斯一一和戈德里克和哈利打招呼，很快，赫敏和罗伊娜，莫言和赫尔加都到了，大家各人开始各人的训练。从有求必应屋里的窗户可以清楚地看到外面皎洁的月亮从东边渐渐挪到了夜的中央，又开始西偏。莱尔曾经说，在月光的沐浴下比在阳光下更适合魔法训练--哈利也从戈德里克的手札中读到过。  
  
大概深夜两点半，四巨头才宣布今晚的训练结束，赫敏和罗伊娜表示她们还要加一会儿班，进行一些炼金的研究。哈利趁此机会凑了过去：“好赫敏，你和我一起去万圣节晚会好不好？”  
  
刚刚放下棕发的赫敏眨眨眼：“行啊，有什么不可以的呢？”  
  
被哈利的问题启发，戈德里克马上蹭到还在跟雷古勒斯谈话的萨拉查身边：“萨尔~你和我一起去万圣节晚会好不好？”闻言，哈利和德拉科齐齐扶额--看把人家雷古勒斯吓得……  
  
“如果你还有点脑子，就该知道--不行！”萨拉查看着戈德里克，又好气又好笑。  
  
戈德里克当然知道不行，他不过是要蹭蹭萨拉查而已：“那你要和谁一起去啊？”  
  
萨拉查看进恋人海蓝海蓝的眼睛，真是拿他没办法，想着，萨拉查走向与赫敏捧着一本书的罗伊娜，行了一个标准的贵族礼之后，问：“不知高贵优雅的拉文克劳小姐可否赏光与我一起参加万圣节晚会？”  
  
罗伊娜很明显心思在书上，看都没看萨拉查就挥挥手打发：“行行行，这么多年了哪一次公共晚会不是我陪你？……找到了，赫敏，这里，公元459年，埃及……”  
  
萨拉查也真是拿某魔女没办法……  
  
某头狮子耸耸肩，乐颠颠地跑到他的另一位女性友人那边去了。哈利跟德拉科打赌千年前这四个人参加晚会什么的都是这种组合。德拉科哼了一声：“这算什么，每年他们四个人都会跑到美国麻瓜界去玩上一周或者去威尼斯的狂欢节--在那里他们两个就能光明正大地一起了。啧，美国麻瓜界就是自由，虽然男性麻瓜在一起不能生子，但是不少美国的州还是立法允许同性恋结婚。”  
  
哈利扭头，看一脸淡定的德拉科，说：“我越来越感到荣幸我成为四巨头的学生了……”  
  
“好啦，”德拉科伸手揉了揉哈利乱乱的黑发--既然是波特家族的标志，平时哈利还是保留了乱发的特点--，“你今天不是还有魁地奇训练的么？赶快回宿舍休息去吧……”看着赫尔加答应了戈德里克之后带着莫言幻影移形离开，德拉科微笑着说，“晚安，睡个好觉。”  
  
“呜--德拉科你又揉我头发！”哈利不甘地嘟哝，然后被戈德里克鬼笑着带走，“德拉科，也祝你睡个好觉~”  
  
万圣节晚会很快就到了，从霍格莫德回来的学生们看着悬浮着南瓜灯，飞舞着蝙蝠的大礼堂--虽然年年都这样--十分激动，赶快回到宿舍换上自己的服装。  
  
格兰芬多们热衷于扮演骑士，武士之类的角色，比如罗恩，他就扮成了圆桌骑士。而戈德里克是当仁不让的“最佳骑士”--「这家伙不过重操旧业。」莱尔吐槽--谁都无法否认戈德里克一头灿烂的金发加上身上标准而货真价实的盔甲和长长的红宝石宝剑无一不让人想起中世纪的骑士。戈德里克第一次被问及装扮的是什么的时候，哈利差点没摔下楼梯，戈德里克那家伙满面春风地说：“戈德里克格兰芬多。”  
  
德拉科后悔了。  
  
非常后悔！！！  
  
他不过是想扮成自己最崇敬的人罢了，谁知道格兰芬多阁下本色出演啊？！  
  
他梅林的，他薇薇安的！给他块金刚石让他撞死吧！  
  
他应该和布雷斯一样，安安分分扮一只吸血鬼的……不过，哈利扮的是什么？好可爱……  
  
额，哈利应自己的女伴赫敏的要求，在后者的一再坚持和亲力亲为下，头上加了……一对黑色的猫耳朵，身后加了一条黑色的又长又细的猫尾巴，由于是魔法的成果，耳朵和尾巴还会由着哈利的本能活动！这该死的像极了他的阿尼马格斯……哈利沮丧地想着，完全没注意到由于他的心情而折下来的猫耳朵有多么可爱，萌翻了一群女生……也许还有男生。赫敏扮成了她最爱的古希腊女神雅典娜--对，也是罗伊娜的假名来源，真不愧是拉文克劳的学徒。罗伊娜伴随在萨拉查身边，她装扮的是海妖--这很容易，拉文克劳家族有海妖的血统，那稀有的墨蓝色眸子就是证明。萨拉查在德拉科的建议下扮成了暗夜精灵--也是因为省事，萨拉查根本不用改变发型，只需要给耳朵加一记变形咒即可。而陪伴在戈德里克身边的赫尔加装扮的则是一个货真价实的“女巫”--就是麻瓜故事里常常出现的身着黑袍，头戴尖顶巫师帽，头发蓬乱，拿着一把扫帚。戈德里克甚至说哈利就是赫尔加的黑猫。  
  
晚会的情况十分盛大，加之去年卢娜发现的让鬼魂也能享用美食的方法，所有的小巫师和教授--忽略邓不利多和特瑞勒格教授奇葩到一定地步的装扮吧--以及鬼魂都很尽兴。但是哈利一直兴致不高，他还在考量着有关小天狼星的事情，直到他的霍格沃茨继承人权限告诉他有陌生人潜入霍格沃茨。哈利冲着赫敏和莫言点点头示意，后者很快地跟着哈利加上忽略咒匆匆离开了大礼堂。  
  
三个人不快不慢地赶向格兰芬多塔楼，一路上哈利用隔音咒再次嘱咐了一番自己关于小天狼星的计划--这些事情四巨头都不管他们，自己的事情自己解决--两个小女巫频频点头，示意自己在听。  
  
快到休息室入口的时候，三人感知到小天狼星正在格兰芬多休息室入口处和胖夫人争吵，并且前者很坏脾气地把胖夫人的画像撕坏了。此时哈利开始故意与赫敏，莫言大声交谈：“真该死，我怎么会忘记带上假牙呢？”  
  
等到三人转过去的时候，小天狼星已经变成阿尼马格斯形态，在空空如也的胖夫人画像前徘徊，一幅迷了路的流浪狗的样子，可惜，作为霍格沃茨的继承人，哈利他们三个怎么可能不清楚霍格沃茨是不会允许没有宠物契约的动物进入霍格沃茨的，除非--阿尼马格斯。（赫敏抱怨《霍格沃茨，一段校史》太差劲！）  
  
“咦，哪里来的大黑狗？”莫言一边“惊奇”地说一边走上前去，“我记得霍格沃茨里面没有人养狗的。”  
  
“小心一点，言。”赫敏一边说一边依着哈利的意思甩过去几个探测咒，最后说，“看来只是一只普通的狗，没有任何魔法气息。”  
  
哈利更是一副好奇宝宝的样子走上前去，一双翡翠色眼睛眨呀眨，生怕小天狼星不认得自己是他的教子：“那……它是怎么进来的呢？你迷路了吗？”  
  
不出所料，大黑狗看到哈利，激动地差点把哈利扑到，然后一边甩着尾巴一边使劲点头。赫敏都要扶额了，装狗怎么着也要像一点吧，这只狗现在这种前爪搭在蹲下/身的哈利的肩膀上，然后一副“我能听懂你的话！”的样子只要有点警惕的人就能看出来他不是一只货真价实的狗好吧？但是赫敏还是按照哈利嘱咐的意思，说：“这只狗看上去很聪明的样子呢，跟我家克鲁克山一样。”  
  
说起来奇怪也在情理之中，听到克鲁克山的名字，大黑狗抬起头来，冲着赫敏还叫了几声，赫敏艰难地保持一种“哇好特别的狗狗”的表情说：“你认识克鲁克山？……也是，它经常到处跑。”  
  
大黑狗的注意力很快又放回教子身上，使劲摇尾巴，努力表达“包养我吧包养我吧”的意思，莫言很合时宜地说：“它看上去没有主人的样子呢。”--大黑狗“汪汪”表示“+1”--哈利表现出惊讶可惜的样子说：“可是我已经有海德薇了呀……真可惜……”  
  
“只能让它离开吗？”赫敏附和道，这时莫言按照计划接过话：“要不我收留它吧，反正我也没有宠物，我们学院的同学们也都挺喜欢动物的。”  
  
“那真不错，”哈利笑笑说，既而看向大黑狗，“你愿意跟言一起走吗？”后者明显很不愿意，但也没有办法，他那格兰芬多的大脑至少还能告诉他这是他唯一留在霍格沃茨的办法，在说这个华裔的女孩看上去跟哈利关系很不错的样子。  
  
某只大黑狗还在盘算着去了赫奇帕奇怎么从以饭桶著称的学院多弄点好吃的时候，还不知道某只最“赫奇帕奇”的小獾已经收到哈利的拜托，要好好扭正自家教父的学院观以及行为举止……而这三只“小邪恶”的小动物都没有发觉小天狼星对于赫敏宠物克鲁克山的特殊态度……


	8. 布莱克们的生活

小天狼星觉得无比纠结。  
  
首先谁能告诉他他那个不时来赫奇帕奇找莫言的邪恶的食死徒弟弟是怎么出现的并且还一点都没长大现在貌似还在斯莱特林那群毒蛇中混得风生水起完全没有以前那种被人忽视的感觉？！（有没有觉得某只完全没有抓住重点？）  
  
其次他很高兴自己的爱人那只“毛茸茸的小问题”也在霍格沃茨甚至还在任教但是他是认为自己是告密人而自己现在在新主人的看管下又完全没办法去找某只老鼠算账！  
  
那只老鼠……  
  
该死的老鼠，背叛者！  
  
小天狼星每每想到彼得就有一种不顾一切想要冲去格兰芬多塔楼杀了那只老鼠的冲动，可惜不知道他的主人对寝室干了什么，怎么也出不去，也不能去找克鲁克山了，克鲁克山可是他现在最有力的朋友了……只要能杀了那只老鼠，自己就能赎清自己的罪过了！是他，是他害死了詹姆斯和莉莉，还让小哈利成了孤儿！想起自己的教子，小天狼星的罪过感再一次加重了，那孩子的眼睛多像莉莉啊，那孩子的脸多像詹姆斯啊……  
  
花开两朵，各表一只，我们再来看看另一只布莱克近来的生活。  
  
雷古勒斯布莱克一直很感激命运给他的新生，并视之为上天赠与布莱克家族血脉不断的机会。苏醒之后，他得知是货真价实的霍格沃茨四巨头和自己的侄子和目前的“救世主”，并且--这是重点--还有黑魔王，救回了自己时，他除了有以上的心情，更多的是对于伊威尔斯莱特林--也就是神秘人--的一种……怎么说呢，说出来怪怪的，但的确就是，欣慰。  
  
当初自己加入食死徒并不完全是布莱克家族背景所致，也有一部分是他自己对于黑魔王的崇拜，当然，没有他的表姐贝拉特里克斯那样疯狂的，近乎于爱情的崇拜，更多的是对于黑魔王的目标--清洗血统，贵族至上。不论如何，这一百多年里面，魔法界的麻瓜出身越来越多，巫师与麻瓜结婚的也在快速增加，而大部分巫师也都放下了对于麻瓜的警惕。先不说与麻瓜通婚会使后代魔力不如哪怕是巫师与麻种巫师的后代，退一步说更重要的，巫师界的生存。首先，英国巫师只有3000多人（JKR语），就算平摊对上英国麻瓜，这些连当了傲罗都要从缴械咒学起的巫师面对最简单的□□，简直是手无缚鸡之力。霍格沃茨在这一点上现在根本比不上光明正大教授学生黑魔法的德姆斯特朗--不得不说特瑞勒格教授改变了这一点，雷古勒斯很好奇为什么凤凰社领袖邓不利多没有出面阻止--放下对麻瓜的警惕岂不等同于自卸武装么？而那些混血，麻种无论如何都是纯血巫师放下警惕的原因，只能说凤凰社也不过是起了推波助澜的作用。而另一方面，如果没有那些精明的贵族，你以为巫师吃的面包，喝的牛奶是哪里来的？从麻瓜手里买来的么？另一点发展层次与前两点比起来就更不用说了。雷古勒斯也是在家族教育加上隐隐。这才是他加入食死徒的原因，他相信在黑魔王的领导下魔法界能重焕生机。  
  
但是他错了，也不能说算错吧，黑魔王也有私心，人生在世，谁不怕死后的未知呢？不然那些宗教又是怎么出现，又是怎么被统治者利用控制民众的呢？黑魔王不计代价地妄图利用魂器求的永生，谁知道分裂灵魂的代价是失去理智，精神分裂呢？开玩笑，如果黑魔王从一开始就是这样的，谁会追随他，谁会扶持他啊？……但是木已成舟，分裂的灵魂可不是说融合就能融合的，雷古勒斯作为一个被重视的布莱克跟在黑魔王身边，目睹着黑魔王逐渐变得失去理智的狂妄，他不能说后悔，但他知道自己需要做点什么。  
  
即使全巫师界继续无知愚昧，比起被一个疯子弄得天翻地覆总要好得多了吧？  
  
雷古勒斯带着忠心的克利切进入山洞的时候，他默默地想，其实他只想有一个平平静静的人生，作为布莱克家的二子，也许本来应该能得到的……吧？  
  
不，他不怪他的哥哥小天狼星，他不过是……追求自己的梦想罢了，也许，冒昧点说，哥哥可能太理想了，理想到……直接背弃家族，被家族挂毯除名……  
  
雷古勒斯相信自己的哥哥是绝对不会背叛所谓的凤凰社的，作为亲弟弟，他还不了解哥哥么？完全是固执到底的布莱克啊，这一点他还真像一个布莱克，深到骨子里的顽固，错了也不会回头。雷古勒斯苏醒后想过，他判断自己的哥哥是无辜的，之所以他在阿兹卡班呆了十二年--已经越狱了--大概是因为觉得自己对于那波特夫妇的死有责任吧……呵，逝者如斯，更不用说他还是哈利波特的教父呢，就那么顺从地进了阿兹卡班，他有没有想过才一岁的小哈利怎么办？被邓不利多以“更崇高的利益”，扔在一个偏见那么深的麻瓜家里，不闻不问--还好哈利自己成长了很多很多（这孩子不知道哈利是重生的）--大概又是自己的哥哥死脑筋，一心想着“赎罪”，对不起波特夫妇，完全忘了自己还是个教父，还有对教子父亲一般的责任。  
  
算了，不想了。  
  
哥哥越狱是绝对有原因的，但绝对不是官方说法“冲着哈利波特来的”--莫言跟他说过，哈利说小天狼星是他的教父。那肯定是另有原因，十有八/九是看到了什么当初真正的背叛者的消息。  
  
哦，莫言。  
  
想到这里，雷古勒斯的嘴角不由得上扬了几度。  
  
他是在每天晚上斯莱特林阁下带他和德拉科在有求必应屋补习的第一天由德拉科和哈利介绍认识莫言和赫敏的。一个来自东方的古老国度中国，一个是出身麻瓜中的“异类”。雷古勒斯觉得整个魔法界估计都不会再有另一个比赫敏更有眼界的麻种，混血了。加上小女巫强烈的求知欲，一点就通和异于常人的作为拉文克劳的天赋，她成为拉文克劳的学徒当之无愧。而莫言，雷古勒斯更喜欢，顶着家族的压力顺着自己内心的声音，付出别人三倍甚至四倍的努力，不仅在霍格沃茨是超人的优秀，在自己的国度中也凭着努力受各家族盛誉。但雷古勒斯更喜欢的是这个黑色短发的女孩和他相似的心境，追求安宁，温和平静，甚至有点朴实，但不卑不亢，绝对容不得歧视和压迫，不引人注目的表象下其实是一颗骄傲的心灵。所以雷古勒斯在熟悉了莫言之后经常会和她在图书馆一起写作业--对于赫奇帕奇的学徒来说，怎么着现在的霍格沃茨七年级作业也不会算什么吧--相似的心境不妨碍他们持着不同的观点，进行不亚于哈利和赫敏就某一个观点吵架激烈的--从某种意义上来说还是吵架，不过平和不少倒是真的。  
  
雷古勒斯这其实也是在顺着德拉科暗示的意思走，作为七年级首席，他首先有近赫奇帕奇并与之代表性人物交好不可不谓是风向标的举动，加之学院首席萨拉查和仅次于学院首席的德拉科的默认，小蛇们便抱着试一试的态度放低下巴，因为去年就被萨拉查禁止在说拉文克劳是书呆子，赫奇帕奇是饭桶，所以小蛇们再一次向獾院和鹰院的主动示好几乎百分百获得了令人满意的结果--也有一部分原因是小蛇们选择的目标都是经过慎重考虑的，小蛇们可打死也不会去做很大可能是“一头热”这种丢脸的事情。  
  
你问邓不利多？呵呵，貌似从去年的圣诞节之后，这位老人就渐渐放开了控制的手，任由德拉科明里，萨拉查暗里（蛇祖想瞒他还不容易？）地改善斯莱特林与其他学院的关系。也许--据戈德里克坏笑着跟哈利分析--特瑞勒格，也就是格林德沃啦，的到来，也促进了这个百岁老人的思考。  
  
咳咳，说远了，再说回雷古勒斯，暑假复苏修养之后，雷古勒斯就在表姐纳茜莎和姐夫卢修斯，侄子德拉科，以及，萨拉查的陪同下秘密来到格里莫广场12号，进行了雷古勒斯的继承仪式。萨拉查其实是来履行一个千年前向自己的得意门生许下的诺言--在布莱克家族没落之时，用那位有幸成为萨拉查学生的布莱克交付的权力，开启布莱克家族的原初庄园，用那里面的财产，重振最古老的布莱克家族的荣光。那位布莱克先祖是很信任自己的老师的，他相信萨拉查一定能选出能带着布莱克家族重生的那个布莱克。  
  
为什么萨拉查会选择雷古勒斯呢？当然，不光光是因为小天狼星的能力实在不敢恭维而布莱克家族处于危急存亡之秋而雷古勒斯是唯一的，家族还承认的嫡系男性，还有很大一部分是因为萨拉查欣赏雷古勒斯的性情--从外表到灵魂的温文尔雅和平和，但却极其重视责任，即使并不愿意，但在权衡重要性之后能竭尽全力，作为一个斯莱特林，这是难能可贵的，是的，萨拉查承认，他的小蛇们大都野心勃勃，玩弄权术，像雷古勒斯这种孩子，真的很少很少，但其实他最喜欢的是这种孩子--话说多一点，选择德拉科作学徒是另一种考量。他相信把布莱克家族放到雷古勒斯的手里，雷古勒斯是绝不会辜负的。  
  
所以雷古勒斯在霍格沃茨复读七年级不单单是因为身体年龄缩水到十七岁，更是为了方便在处理布莱克家族回归的事务以及布莱克家族原初庄园打理的同时，与一批年轻的家族继承人互相熟悉，联络关系。这样等到他七年级读完，重新平平安安的毕业的时候再带领布莱克家族重新回归大众的视野的时候，就能更有能力一点。另一个重要原因便是在霍格沃茨呆的这一年里，他可以得到萨拉查斯莱特林每天晚上的辅导，这可是可遇不可求的！每个世代斯莱特林的家族都知道，萨拉查斯莱特林是斯莱特林家族史上最成功的族长之一，同时还是最年轻就上任的族长，有他的亲自教导，还怕走进名利场吃亏？  
  
想到斯莱特林阁下带他进入布莱克家族原初庄园后深深地注视着他说的：“雷古勒斯布莱克，布莱克家族未来的命运就在你手上了。”雷古勒斯心中就盈满了不可推卸的责任感。  
  
哦，对了，他还要遵循哈利和德拉科的计划为自己的哥哥准备一些东西……  
  
于是，我们的视角再次回到小天狼星大黑狗布莱克身上，他正焦急地在莫言的寝室里绕圈圈，他的临时主人今晚去图书馆和雷尔（雷古勒斯的昵称）一起写作业去了（这家伙还没有发现不对劲的地方，三年级和七年级一起写作业？！）。自从万圣节，他就基本上没出过赫奇帕奇的寝室！他开始有点后悔跟着这个和哈利关系不错的东方女孩了……都出不了寝室，怎么去杀了彼德啊？  
  
就在此时，透过窗户撒进来的月光被挡住了一部分，隐约看得出是一只有罗圈腿的大猫。焦躁不安的黑狗立马来了精神，跑向窗前。  
  
“好久不见，布莱克先生，觉么样啊？”


	9. 是谁帮助了大黑狗

上回说到，哈利正追赶金色飞贼的时候，突然在观众席上看到了一个让他一惊的人，那人是何方神圣呢？  
  
其实，那甚至不是一个人。  
  
让哈利感觉心惊的是，这一幕与上一世实在是一模一样！雷电照亮了观众席，一只巨大的黑狗静静地站在哪里，随后便来了摄魂怪。  
  
可问题是，小天狼星应该在莫言的宿舍里面啊。  
  
Damn It.  
  
哈利快速地向上冲一把抓住了金色飞贼--赶在摄魂怪进入球场影响球员们之前，这才是最重要的。  
  
然后摄魂怪就来了。  
  
摄魂怪的寒气加上正在翻飞的雨点，简直要把豆大的雨水直接冻成小冰块砸下来。不过不同于寒冷的天气，摄魂怪的寒气是直逼内心的。哈利很快地开启大脑封闭术，虽然他即使被摄魂怪引出恐怖的回忆也能控制住自己，但无论如何，还是不要看的好，毕竟他还骑在光轮2001（1）上，呆在几十米的高空呢。哈利回头看到雨中模模糊糊的蓝色魁地奇队袍，大吼：“秋，你还好吧？”他已经能看到下面观众席上小巫师们释放出的守护神的银色光晕，以及邓不利多的那只巨大的凤凰，呃，以及另一只一样强大明亮，一模一样的凤凰，咳，格林德沃的。  
  
“呼神护卫！”秋的声音听上去没什么底气，她释放出来的也只是一片白雾--这并不奇怪，以前格林德沃在教授守护神咒的时候也没有让他们实战演习，他倒不是弄不到关键是他很清楚他弄不进来，邓不利多还不知道要试探多久，他都烦死了--哈利叹了口气，“呼神护卫。”  
  
一头矫健的小豹子从哈利的杖尖蹦出，刹那间照亮了远高于哈利和秋的这一片天空。哈利的守护神美丽而强壮，在它的照耀下，两个找球手之间的空气似乎都没有那么冰冷了。哈利借着守护神们的光亮看向刚刚观众席出现那只巨大的黑狗的地方--那绝对是小天狼星，他不会认错--  
  
什么也没有了。  
  
\-----我是格兰芬多赢了魁地奇比赛的分割线-----  
  
“Oh，For God sake！”  
  
哈利一进有求必应屋就使劲一跺脚骂了一句，他的身上还是湿的--他也懒得去烘干了，他现在满脑子都想着他的教父，太让人不省心！  
  
“哈利……”坐在沙发上的莫言立刻起身，带着愧疚地开口。哈利摆摆手示意不用：“不是你的错，言，你宿舍的魔法阵以足够防止小天狼星逃跑--”赫敏在一边肯定地点点头，“绝对有人协助他逃跑。”  
  
“是的，”赫敏认真地说，“那个魔法阵是我特地去问老师的，专门对付阿尼马格斯，他绝对不可能在言的房间里变成人的形态，附加的专门针对他的魔力禁锢咒是第二层保障，除非有人协助，不然他绝对不可能出去。”  
  
莫言很快接上：“我出宿舍之后都是锁门的--我一个人住，你们知道的。我也问过了同学，没人看到过一只大黑狗离开赫奇帕奇宿舍从休息室穿过，今天有人没来看比赛的。”  
  
“卢平？”德拉科翘着腿，一只胳膊搭在沙发后面，眉头微微蹙起。  
  
哈利沉重地摇摇头：“应该不是，他一直是以为小天狼星是那个泄密的人。……如果是他就好了，现在是我们在明处，对方在暗处。”  
  
“况且我们还不能判断那个帮助小天狼星的人是敌是友。”德拉科一只手插/入铂金色的发丝，“小天狼星出发点是好的，但是他那就哈利描述的比罗恩以前还容易冲动的性子，难说会不会被人利用。”  
  
“被人……利用？”赫敏重复着德拉科的话，思索着，“你的意思是，用小天狼星要挟邓不利多和凤凰社？”  
  
莫言摇摇头，还没说呢，哈利就沉沉地开口了：“要挟不到邓不利多的，当年邓不利多都没有为自己的手下说一句话，就任凭魔法部模仿英国麻瓜界曾实行北爱共和军嫌疑可不经审判投入监狱的法令，把小天狼星投入阿兹卡班。不得不说，从客观角度来说，我的教父虽然非常忠心，但是作为凤凰社中流砥柱并不可靠。所以如果是想要挟的话，不太可能是凤凰社……”哈利的语气低沉下来，声音也小了下去。  
  
“只有可能是哈利，”莫言接过哈利未完的话，“这个人很不简单，竟然还知道小天狼星是哈利的教父，全魔法界可是都认为小天狼星是来杀了哈利的。”  
  
德拉科摸了摸下巴：“应该不会是邓不利多或者凤凰社的人。”  
  
“那就更不可能是伏地魔或者食死徒那边的了--伏地魔还没复活，食死徒也属于‘全魔法界’的范畴，把他当作同伴。我猜他们不少人还奇怪为什么从来不知道小天狼星是食死徒呢。”赫敏反应的很快，说出了四人共同的思路。  
  
“那就只有最后一种可能了……”哈利叹了口气。  
  
“第三方势力。”莫言结束了他们共同的讨论。  
  
哈利点点头：“一切都被打乱了，德拉科，你什么时候通知丽塔斯基特，告诉她计划有变。”  
  
“好的。”德拉科应声，还在思考着什么。一时间有求必应屋安静了下来，四个人都在各自想着新的对策。  
  
“不对呀，如果是霍格沃茨的学生和教职工之外的人进入霍格沃茨，我们肯定能感觉得到，老师他们更会感觉得到。”哈利喃喃地说。  
  
“格沃茨内部的人？”莫言回应了哈利的话，“除去那些凤凰社的成员，其他的人完全没有理由。再说今天没有学院外的人用正常的方式出入过赫奇帕奇宿舍，学生应该不太可能做得到……除非是德拉科你们斯莱特林的。”  
  
德拉科摇摇头：“斯莱特林们如果发现了小天狼星在霍格沃茨不可能不报告学院首席，那就是夺魂咒？”  
  
“没有副作用的夺魂咒我想没几个人释放得出来……嗨，貌似你就是其中的一个？”哈利笑着讽刺地说。  
  
德拉科一个抱枕招呼过来：“严肃点，如果真有第三方势力可不是说着玩的！”  
  
“When you have eliminated the impossibles,whatever remains,however improbable,must be the truth.【当排除了所有其它的可能性，还剩下一个时，不管有多么的不可能，那便是真相。】”赫敏刚刚一直没有加入讨论，而是安静地自己思考，此时突然低声咕哝出来这句话，哈利，德拉科，和莫言都停下来，看向坐在沙发上身体前倾，脊背略弯，胳膊肘承在大腿上，手托着下巴的赫敏，“from Sherlock Holmes, the great detective in 19th century.”说完这句话，赫敏恍然大悟了似的，双眼瞪大，嘴巴也惊讶地张开。她看向三个正注视着她的好友，缓缓地，又似乎有些发愣地说：“也许那个帮助了小天狼星的人……  
  
“根本不是人……”  
  
赫敏一语惊醒梦中人，但她继续解释着：“你们想，哈利都说过他记忆中的克鲁克山和小天狼星的阿尼马格斯关系很好，那么就意味着也许那个人是利用阿尼马格斯混进霍格沃茨的，并且还和彼德佩迪鲁一样和某个霍格沃茨的学生建立了宠物契约，不会被霍格沃茨防护罩发现，也不会被我们发现……而言的宿舍里的魔力禁锢法阵又是针对小天狼星的……”  
  
“梅林的裤子，Mione你是怎么想到的？！”莫言做到赫敏身边，不由自主地感叹到。  
  
赫敏微笑了一下：“老师常让我从奇怪的角度思考问题。”  
  
“这个假设有很大的可能成立，”哈利沉吟到，“但如果真是这样，就麻烦了，阿尼马格斯和普通的动物别无二致，除非他自动退回人形，不然就算是老师他们，也分辨不出来。”  
  
“我们只能静观其变，哈利，”德拉科说，“小天狼星的目标还是不会变的，佩迪鲁只要还在霍格沃茨，还在罗恩那里，他就会不顾一切要杀死那只老鼠。”  
  
莫言很快提出了其他的说法：“如果帮助他逃跑的人是学生的契约宠物，加上我又认得小天狼星的阿尼马格斯，我倾向于认为那个人会直接帮小天狼星把斑斑抓出霍格沃茨。”  
  
“言说的有道理，不过我们倒是可以利用这一点，观察近期想袭击斑斑的宠物……那大概是在格兰芬多塔楼里面了。”赫敏不慌不忙地说出应对方案。  
  
“这是唯一的方法了……”哈利点头，然后扬了扬手，绿色的数字立刻显现出“9：32”的字样，“不早了，韦斯莱双胞胎还说晚上要开庆功会呢，我先走一步。赫敏，替我给秋带好，顺便问问她有没有吃巧克力，她今天在上面貌似受到的影响不小。那么，晚上见，德拉科，言，赫敏。”说罢，哈利便走向出口，要握住门把手的那一刻，哈利突然回头，一副欲言又止的样子，“德拉科……”后者扬起头，表示在听，哈利深吸一口气，说，“今年我一定会赢你，为了格兰芬多，也为了我们的队长伍德，他要毕业了，虽然他有时会很神经质，但是他很负责，很尽心，我不愿意让他失望。”--去年由于后来为期一个月的军训，魁地奇比赛最后取消了，不了了之。  
  
德拉科叹了口气：“我们的马库斯弗林特队长又何尝不是这么说的呢？我也不愿让他失望啊……事在人为吧，哈利。”  
  
“啊，据说奥利弗和你们弗林特队长私下关系很好，都是魁地奇超级发烧友……”哈利再一次佩服两位队长对于魁地奇的热爱超越了学院矛盾，“真是麻烦呢……”哈利挠挠乱发，“你还是先把拉文克劳打赢了在说吧，我可是要加强练习的了。”说罢，他拉开门离开了。  
  
“男生对运动的热爱~”莫言用胳膊肘顶顶喝着热可可的赫敏，眨了眨眼。  
  
德拉科笑笑，不置可否，他和哈利的的确确热爱魁地奇，他拿出套着专属德拉科马尔福的斯莱特林和马尔福家族风格混搭的外壳的先驱游戏机，说：“联机玩会巫师棋？”  
  
“好啊，”莫言说着也从空间口袋里拿出了自己一直用的是中国风外壳的先驱游戏机，“话说我上次提到的大型游戏什么时候才能出啊？”  
  
“快了，明年暑假大概会和触屏+全息先驱游戏机1.0一起推出--赶着哈利说的四年级三强争霸赛，进一步推向国际市场。顺便透露一句，这个圣诞节假期，先驱游戏机3D功能上市~”德拉科像每个赚了的商人一般笑着，莫言咬着牙伸手捏了一把那无良商家的胳膊。  
  
赫敏在一边端着可可观战，突然她说：“德拉科，圣诞节之前拜托你们设计部开发一个三维巫师棋（2），我们拉文克劳会超喜欢的。试用游戏卡给我十份正好可以当圣诞礼物。”  
  
“那是什么？三个方向都能走的巫师棋？”德拉科盯着屏幕问。  
  
赫敏露出八颗小白牙：“是的，比巫师棋要难得多哦，我特别喜欢和卢娜一起下。”  
  
莫言在德拉科发呆想象三维巫师棋的时候突然笑着说：“将军，德拉科。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （1）：哈利是二年级才加入格兰芬多魁地奇队的，自然买的是光轮2001。  
> （2）：由Star Trek星际迷航里的三维象棋转变而来。


	10. 莱姆斯`卢平

  
“卢平教授，我们确信我们看到了‘不祥’！”  
  
一节保护神奇生物课结束后，哈利跟罗恩，戈德里克说自己还想跟卢平教授聊几句便让他们先走了。哈利走向讲台，只见拉文德布朗和罗米达万妮在讲台边，又一次跟卢平教授说他们看到了她们最崇拜的特里劳尼教授说的“不祥”并试图得到保护神奇生物课教授的认可她们好为自己的说辞增添说服力。哈利从没有哪一刻比现在还庆幸自己没选占卜课--起码着两个女生不会用那种看将死之人的神情看着他。而卢平教授似乎有点无奈，但仍旧在温和地笑着，“布朗小姐，万妮小姐，我们的课本上面并没有关于‘不祥’的描述，所以我也不能确定。”  
  
“不，不……”拉文德喃喃地说，“一定有人要遭遇厄运了，一定……”说着，她又和罗米达嘀嘀咕咕起来，跟教授道别之后离开了教室。这时卢平才看到安安静静等在后面，并且看上去在忍笑的哈利：“波特先生，有什么我可以帮你的吗？”  
  
即使离讲台还有三列桌椅，哈利都能看清卢平浅褐色眼睛中的欲言还止，关心和歉疚，“卢平教授，我最近听别人说……”他一边说一边走近，翡翠色的眸子盯着狼人浅褐色的，哈利的眼睛中适时地带上了点好奇疑惑和忧虑。  
  
“你和我父亲，詹姆斯波特，是好朋友？”  
  
哈利承认，他上一世一直也是把卢平当作父亲一样看待的，说实话，莱姆斯比小天狼星更冷静，更会思考，不然大概邓不利多也不会让莱姆斯当级长了吧。上一世他其实并不了解卢平，甚至比了解小天狼星还少，他希望改变这一点。  
  
谁知卢平听了这话并没有欣喜什么的，倒是局促不安更多一点，他张开嘴，不知道该说什么，于是又闭上了嘴，只是点了点头，看向哈利的眼神中的愧疚和关心一下子暴/露出来。  
  
哈利抿了抿嘴，继续说：“我还听说，小天狼星布莱克也是我父亲的好朋友。”陈述句，根本不需要卢平来确认。  
  
此话一出，立刻引起了卢平的强烈反应，他的面部肌肉僵硬起来，散发出浓浓的怒意和悔意，“是的，我宁愿没这个‘朋友’。”  
  
哈利垂下眼睑，他还记得上一世三年级在尖叫棚屋里面，小天狼星承认自己当时没有告诉莱姆斯他们换了保密人是因为怕莱姆斯就是那个背叛的人，而莱姆斯也承认他这么多年来都一直认为小天狼星是那个叛徒。格兰芬多的劫盗者，一同经历“风风雨雨”七年，毕业后一起加入凤凰社，一起参加战斗，竟然不信任到这种程度？亏小天狼星还抛弃家族加入凤凰社呢，亏莱姆斯脱离狼人的圈子呢，这么一比，难道谁最可能是真正的叛徒还不清晰？  
  
一阵沉默。  
  
卢平深深吸了一口气，说：“哈利，来我的办公室喝杯茶吧。”  
  
随着陶器碰撞的声响，一杯红茶摆在了哈利面前，哈利看到茶杯的边缘跟上一世记忆中的一样破了一个口子。乳白色的雾气氤氲上升，飘飘渺渺的。  
  
哈利别开头，他看到卢平的保护神奇生物课教授的办公室角落里放着一只笼子，里面有一只酸橙绿色的倒水滴形鸟，细长的尾巴是橙色的，尤为有趣的，是它的喙被用丝带绑了起来。  
  
“恶婆鸟（Fwooper），是五六年级下节课的内容，”卢平教授发现哈利在看着笼子里的动物，于是介绍起来，似乎想逃离刚刚沉重的话题，“它的叫声有危险……”  
  
“是的，达到一定时长会使人丧失理智，所以它被魔法部评级为XXX的魔法生物，”哈利漫不经心地接过卢平教授的话，“原产于非洲，长着异常艳丽的羽毛；毛色有橘黄色，粉红色，酸橙绿色或黄色。恶婆鸟羽毛长期以来一直是精品羽毛笔的好材料，它的秋毫可以用于制作迷惑剂。它产下的蛋上带有花纹。魔法部规定，恶婆鸟出售的时候必须加上无声无息咒，主人也必须每月加强魔咒。--我觉得它还算漂亮，比邓不利多校长的那只火鸟好看多了。……卢平教授，这只鸟如果是借来的，我建议您上课前提醒学长学姐们不许给它造成永久性伤害。”说着，哈利还耸了耸肩。  
  
卢平教授听着哈利一点不漏地说着《神奇生物在哪里》上关于恶婆鸟的介绍--甚至还有其他方面的补充，他进过邓不利多校长的校长室签教授聘用书，所以他看到过校长的“凤凰”。他在来霍格沃茨之前再一次恶补了自己本就擅长的神奇生物，他十分确定，邓不利多校长的那只宠物不是真正意义上的凤凰。虽然史学家都说霍格沃茨的第一任校长戈德里克格兰芬多养着一只凤凰作宠物，并且他把与凤凰的契约转换到了霍格沃茨，但眼前的这只，绝不是纯血凤凰，更何况这是邓不利多的宠物。卢平自己确信除自己之外不会有几个人清楚这件事，谁知哈利竟直接说“火鸟”以讽刺？卢平教授深深地感到哈利在学业上不同于詹姆斯，詹姆斯成绩不错，但他痛恨读大量的书，只喜欢记那些理解了就好记的东西，所以他擅长变形术。他张嘴，刚准备赞赏哈利一番，办公室的门被敲响了。  
  
“请进。”  
  
大步走进来的，是一身黑袍的魔药学教授，西弗勒斯斯内普，他手里拿着一个冒烟的高脚杯。他走到卢平教授的桌边放下杯子：“你的药，卢平。”（原著）  
  
“啊，谢谢你，西弗勒斯，真是麻烦你了。”卢平教授看上去挺高兴。  
  
斯内普教授哼了一声：“我不记得什么时候我们亲近到称呼教名的地步了，卢平。”说罢，一个转身，黑袍滚滚地离开了办公室。卢平看到哈利在注视着还冒着烟的高脚杯，便笑笑说：“斯内普教授每个月都帮我熬制魔药，额，我有一个‘小麻烦’。”  
  
哈利只是盯着高脚杯，突然喃喃地说了一个词：“狼□□剂。”  
  
办公室里的空气刹那间凝固了，即使没有上一世的印象，哈利也肯定能认得出来这是狼□□剂，最近一个世纪里最伟大的魔药发明之一，发明者，西弗勒斯斯内普。但此刻，哈利能感觉到对面扑面而来的恐惧，怕哈利从此远离他害怕他的恐惧。  
  
“您是狼人，卢平教授。”哈利笃定地说，抬起头看向对面的人。  
  
卢平浅褐色的眼睛带着痛苦，他僵硬地点了点头。  
  
哈利挑眉，然后兴致勃勃地说：“我很想多知道一点我父亲上学时候的故事，所以我想您如果是他的朋友，应该会……”  
  
卢平被哈利好奇于自己父亲的事迹而迫不及待的态度弄懵了，正常人如果发现自己对面的人是个狼人，不该赶快跑得远远的吗？“哈利，你……你不怕？……我是说……我是个……狼人。”  
  
哈利摇摇头：“您是狼人，但斯内普教授的狼□□剂完全可以保证您在满月时不会伤害到他人，这样的话，又有什么需要害怕的呢？况且您还是我父亲的好友。”  
  
“我……”卢平真是不知该说什么好了，哽咽在了那儿。  
  
哈利努力地引出话题，不要在纠结在狼人这个问题上了好不好啊？他只是想让卢平知道他对这件事的态度，让他不要担心身份被发现后他会怕他而已，“我父亲他们，是怎么做的呢？”  
  
“他们啊……”卢平知道哈利意指詹姆斯他们发现了他是狼人之后的反应，“他们是三年级发现的，然后他们用了整个四年级练习阿尼马格斯，以便在我变形的时候陪我渡过难关。……我真的很珍惜他们，他们是我最好的朋友。……谁知……”他的语气阴沉下来，哈利明白他值的是小天狼星背叛，他想把卢平的注意力挪开一点，“哇哦，我父亲四年级就学会阿尼马格斯了？阿尼马格斯不是很难的变形咒么？”  
  
回想起当时朋友们不离不弃，还耗费大量精力学习阿尼马格斯来陪自己，卢平不由得嘴角又带上了笑意：“是的，哈利，你的父亲变形术很好，麦格教授很喜欢他的。”  
  
“我父亲和母亲……”哈利摆出一个好奇宝宝的表情，很是八卦地问，“他们当初在学校里，是什么样子的啊？您肯定知道的。”  
  
卢平回忆起当初年少轻狂，无忧无虑的日子，不由得加深了笑容：“莉莉一直不喜欢詹姆的狂妄，总是喊他‘自大狂波特’。但是詹姆一直喜欢莉莉，他那时简直称得上是重色轻友，死缠烂打了。后来，我猜是詹姆的坚持不懈打动了莉莉，他们还是在一起了。当初，他们还是男女学生会主席呢。”  
  
“父亲对母亲一见钟情？”哈利傻乎乎地冲莱姆斯笑着，詹姆斯和莉莉给予他生命，又以生命换来他的存活--不管他们是不是做出过错误的选择和决定，他们都是哈利的父母，哈利感念他们是永远不会变的，但他也无奈于父亲对于波特家族的不管不顾，父母对佩迪鲁的轻信，父亲以至于劫盗者四人组对于斯内普教授当年的歧视--只因为斯内普教授喜欢母亲。  
  
莱姆斯笑了笑，似乎很是“理解”哈利的表现：“差不多是的，当初在霍格沃茨特快上，詹姆看到莉莉的时候就对小天狼星说她长得好看，要追她来着。--于是就这么竟追了五年。”  
  
“我不相信一见钟情，”哈利嘟着嘴巴，全然一副在长辈面前吐槽的孩子样子，说，“我相信细水长流，莎士比亚的《罗密欧与朱丽叶》里写：‘最甜的蜜糖可以使味觉麻木，不太热烈的爱情才会维持久远，太快和太慢，结果都不会圆满。’”  
  
莱姆斯温和地点点头，表示赞同哈利的观点，细水长流，日久生情，不就是说他的么？只可恨可惜……他不愿自己的落寞影响他和哈利之间聊天的氛围，于是继续说：“我也只是听说过莎士比亚，没想到你读过他的作品？”  
  
“是赫敏，赫敏格兰杰推荐给我的，她是麻种女巫，所以这方面知道的多，不过她也十分优秀，她是我见过的最聪明的……小女巫。”哈利说最后一句的时候差点忘了罗伊娜拉文克劳院长，于是赶紧改口，说罢还可爱地吐吐舌头。  
  
莱姆斯的浅褐色眼睛中闪过一丝狡猾的光芒：“我记得她，她在拉文克劳里面都是学术上的佼佼者。不得不说，真正只有气质才能决定人最后的长相，她的气质让她变得跟有吸引力。”  
  
“那是，赫敏很漂亮的……”哈利说了一半，发现了对面长辈的“深意”，于是小小的炸毛了，“我没有那种喜欢赫敏！赫敏是我最好最好的朋友之一！我们友谊深到不可能有那种喜欢！”  
  
莱姆斯心情愉快地笑了，这一刻，他从这个和詹姆斯迥逆的詹姆斯的儿子哈利身上看到了詹姆的影子。自从来到霍格沃茨，他一直在暗暗观察哈利，直到现在哈利坐在他面前跟他有说有笑地聊天，他很高兴哈利即使在发现他是狼人之后还是喜欢他，他很高兴哈利的成绩斐然，他很高兴哈利不似詹姆般过于冲动要强固执。  
  
他也很高兴哈利没有“一边倒”地光和格兰芬多交好--听说哈利还和赫奇帕奇的言莫关系很不错。  
  
接触更多的人，才能更全面的了解这个世界。莱姆斯如是想。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 于是以詹姆斯`波特当年讨老婆讨了五年来纪念一下我以前的某位同桌


	11. 活点地图及其引发的

“嗨，哈利。”  
  
圣诞节临近的一天，哈利刚刚从图书馆里好别莫言和雷古勒斯，出门就碰见了双胞胎弗雷德和乔治，两人似乎很兴奋，又有点舍不得的样子。哈利能猜出来这是哪一出了。  
  
“你们好，弗雷德，乔治。”哈利笑着回应。  
  
双胞胎把哈利带到一个安静的走廊里，一唱一和地说：  
  
“快到圣诞节了--”  
  
“--而你又没有监护人签字的表格--”  
  
“--去不了霍格莫德--”  
  
“--哦，可怜的小哈利--”  
  
“--所以我们打算做好事--”  
  
“--把我们的恶作剧宝贝之一--”  
  
“--传给伟大的--”  
  
“--但是去不了霍格莫德的--”  
  
“--救世主哈利波特--”  
  
“--哦，弗雷德--”  
  
“--哦，乔治--”  
  
“--我都被自己感动了！”  
  
“--我也是，兄弟。”  
  
哈利扑哧笑出了声，弗雷德和乔治的默契永远是他最佩服的，弗雷德和乔治的幽默永远是他最喜爱的，无论在什么时候，无论多么恐慌危险，他们一句话就能带给身边的人以笑的希望，还记得上一世……  
  
“洞听。”  
  
“什么？乔治，什么？”  
  
“洞听啊，弗雷德，洞听，我有一个洞了。”  
  
“全世界的关于耳朵的笑话摆在你面前，你就选了个‘洞听’？”  
  
再也不会了！Never！哈利狠狠地在心里大吼，比一年级初见双胞胎还痛心。  
  
“--隆重推荐--”  
  
“--恶作剧神器--”  
  
“--夜游利器--”  
  
“--活点地图！”  
  
哈利回过神来的时候，刚好听到弗雷德和乔治的“广告词”的最后半段。他看着两人拿出一张折起来的厚厚的羊皮纸递给他，“谢谢，谢谢。”  
  
“如果你要用呢，就用魔杖点着它，说：‘I solemnly swear that I am up to no good’【我庄严宣誓我不干好事。】”弗雷德说着，为哈利示范到，只见在他魔杖杖尖点的地方，散发出一丝丝的墨水湮开来，形成了“活点地图”以及劫盗者四人组的外号--“尖头叉子，大脚板，月亮脸，虫尾巴”，哈利突然想起了一件重要的事情。  
  
弗雷德展开活点地图：“你看，这是霍格沃茨的地图--跟先驱游戏机里的差不多，但是--”  
  
“--这上面有七条通往霍格沃茨外的密道，并且所有身在霍格沃茨的人都可以在这张地图上显现出来，看这里，哈利波特，弗雷德韦斯莱，乔治韦斯莱，鬼鬼祟祟地呆在没人的西塔楼。”乔治接过话继续说。  
  
“如果你用完了，只需要点一下它，说：‘Mischief managed!’【恶作剧完毕！】就可以了。”弗雷德说着点了点活点地图，羊皮纸上的墨水立刻消失了，伟大的活点地图此刻跟一张空白羊皮纸没什么区别。  
  
Problem Solved  
  
哈利gains ear-to-ear，他知道自己看上去一定很傻，但他实在是太高兴了！“哦，弗雷德，乔治，我爱死你们了！！！”哈利激动的波特一个熊扑抱上了双胞胎。  
  
来到有求必应屋，哈利很是有点激动地拿出活点地图，魔杖轻点：“我庄严宣誓我不干好事。”墨水湮开，哈利迫不及待地在地图上寻找不该出现在这里的名字。奇怪的是，他找完了整个他和德拉科，赫敏，莫言认为是第三方在的格兰芬多，却没有发现任何可疑的名字。失望之余哈利又浏览了其他地方，根本没有任何不该在的人！--除了彼德佩迪鲁呆在罗恩韦斯莱的名字边。连小天狼星都不在霍格沃茨里面了，麻烦，哈利一边想一边揉了揉黑发，本以为有了活点地图就能找出那个第三方的呢，看来那个家伙已经在协助小天狼星逃出赫奇帕奇寝室之后就离开了也未尝不可能。  
  
哈利叹了口气，“恶作剧完毕。”他把活点地图收进德拉科三年前送的空间手镯里面，离开了八楼，思量着是不是该去四处问问霍格沃茨里有谁丢了宠物。  
  
\-----我是哈利晃啊晃的分割线-----  
  
第二天就是圣诞节前的霍格莫德日，哈利也不忍辜负双胞胎的好意--上一世去了那么多次霍格莫德，也没什么兴趣了，还不如趁这个机会在霍格沃茨里到处乱逛，借着霍格沃茨继承人的身份找密室密道玩，霍格沃茨的秘密多了去了，活点地图展现出来的密道不过是冰山一角--便跟罗恩和戈德里克说了这件事，并说好他们两人在蜜蜂公爵接应哈利。  
  
换换空气应该也还不错，哈利如是想。  
  
他昨晚睡觉前又盯着活点地图看了半个多小时，仍旧一无所获。看来梅林这几天出门没喝福灵剂。真郁闷。  
  
哈利披着隐形衣，熟门熟路地来到独眼女巫的雕像边，一个“左右分离”，他轻松地进入通道，一边走着一边还在想如果一直查不出是谁协助了小天狼星，他该怎么办。如果直接捅出来佩迪鲁的身份，再让丽塔斯基特大肆渲染，有没有可能能借助魔法部找到小天狼星呢？哦，不太行，佩迪鲁是小天狼星的心结，他恨不得把佩迪鲁千刀万剐，即使自己也丢了性命也在所不惜。  
  
走着走着，哈利觉得脚下的路开始向上倾斜，知道快到了，哈利便停下了思索。得到活点地图他还没来得及告诉德拉科他们，今天什么时候在有求必应屋里聚一下，集多广益嘛。  
  
若不是怕罗恩惊疑，哈利真不想用隐形衣，幻身咒多方便啊。哈利摇摇头，死亡圣器之一的隐形衣可以同时做到隐形，去踪迹气味，避开魔法探测，只是束手束脚了一点。披上隐形衣，哈利小心翼翼地向上伸手推开了盖板，进入了蜜蜂公爵的地下室。  
  
“再拿两箱蟑螂堆和柠檬学宝，邓不利多又把这两样订光了！”  
  
哈利听了，不由得黑线黑线再黑线，他认识的人里面，也只有戈德里克和萨拉查的甜食癖能与邓不利多媲美了……  
  
很快，一个店员爬了下来取货，哈利趁机离开了地下室。  
  
蜜蜂公爵人山人海（囧），哈利小心的挪到了一块没什么人的角落--罗恩和戈德里克正站在那儿，低声絮语。  
  
“里欧，你说如果我给哈利买了这种血腥口香糖，然后骗他说是草莓味儿的，他会吃么？”罗恩拿着一小袋血红的糖果，说。  
  
“绝对不会。”哈利一边说着一边趁周围没人注意掀开了隐形衣。  
  
罗恩被吓了一跳，手里拿着的血腥口香糖掉回了桶里，他拍着胸口说：“你吓死人了，哈利！”  
  
“才没有，”哈利耸肩，向着戈德里克的方向歪歪头，“看里欧多淡定。”  
  
戈德里克冲哈利促狭地眨眨眼睛：“哈利你是故意的……我看出来了~你要赔偿哦，精神损失费~”  
  
哈利晕了。  
  
罗恩乐了。  
  
戈德里克也乐了……有人付账了。  
  
哈利发誓他不过是按着上一世发生的行事，怎么会被坑啊？！他看着一脸“我徒弟付钱不买白不买”的自家老师，默默咬小手帕……  
  
“嗨，哈利，里欧，罗恩，没想到在这里见到你们！”  
  
哈利要哀嚎了，他薇薇安的，有一个狮祖就够难伺候的了，为什么还要来个獾祖啊？！  
  
走近一看，其实买一送一还有一只鹰祖！  
  
哈利发誓他上一世以为邓不利多已经够“为老不尊”的了，但残酷的现实告诉他，你还嫩了点，世界哪有那么美好？  
  
一个仗着被徒弟“精神惊吓”，另两个说“小哈利你竟然只请死狮子！”然后不管自己的身材开始扫荡，哈利都不知道两位女士竟然也喜欢吃甜食？！只怕她们其实是想逗小哈利吧……  
  
哈利真不知道自己是该痛哭怎么撞上了这么个老师呢，还是还欣喜四巨头已经不把自己当外人了呢……  
  
正当哈利看着三位快要搬空蜜蜂公爵的时候（罗恩和他的小伙伴都惊呆了站在扶额的哈利身边一动不动，大部分小动物都被吓跑了），店门又一次被推开了。走进来的不是别人，正是号称“斯莱特林之王”的路西法雷萨拉斯和“斯莱特林王子”德拉科马尔福。  
  
哈利再一次不知道自己是该怎么办了……  
  
萨拉查看到此情形，疑惑地冲哈利挑眉，意在：“这什么情况？”倒是德拉科，看店里没什么人，罗恩又在发愣，便冲哈利做了个鬼脸，一副“这回你栽了吧”的幸灾乐祸表情。  
  
哈利也便不在意什么身份了，苦着脸指指戈德里克，罗伊娜，赫尔加，又指指自己。  
  
萨拉查眨眨眼睛，又看看自己的三个好友，恍然大悟般地，继而无奈地耸耸肩，彷佛三个好友是淘气任性的孩子，而自己是那个拿孩子没办法的家长一样。他冲哈利唇语：I'll take this.  
  
哈利救世主打败了斯莱特林继承人的波特此时此刻真想冲过去拥抱这位萨拉查历史上最可怕的黑巫师斯莱特林。  
  
赞美萨拉查斯莱特林~~~哈利心中欢乐的飘号到处飞~~~  
  
最后，哈利直接拽着罗恩跑路，留下个只有四巨头和德拉科的蜜蜂公爵店--等会如果有什么惊悚场面可别吓着罗恩了，这孩子不禁吓的……  
  
\-----我是哈利回到霍格沃茨的分割线-----  
  
“活点地图？”德拉科的声音好奇地上翘，眉毛适时地挑了起来。  
  
哈利，德拉科以及莫言现在正在有求必应屋里面，赫敏说刚刚克鲁克山从外面晃荡回来，她要先给它弄点吃的再赶过来，所以她现在还不在。  
  
哈利点头，把活点地图摊开在桌子上：“我庄严宣誓我不干好事。……这是一张我父亲，小天狼星，卢平，佩迪鲁上学时为了恶作剧方便制成的，很有用，根据每个人不同的魔力波动辨别，链接了魔法部的霍格沃茨备录档案，所以可以保证这上面所有的人名的真实性。我上一世就是靠这个发现了佩迪鲁的--卢平教授说：‘活点地图从不说谎。’”  
  
“Really？”莫言轻声说，“那这个和赫敏在一起的人，是……”  
  
哈利和德拉科都还没认真去看地图上的“最新动态”，此时便沿着莫言手指指的地方--拉文克劳塔楼--望过去，同样惊呆在了那里。  
  
花体的“Hermione Granger”的旁边，紧紧挨着一个甚至比彼德佩迪鲁的名字还应该早不在人世的名字--  
  
Sherlock Holmes


	12. 克鲁克山？福尔摩斯？

“什么鬼t？！！！”  
  
赞美有求必应屋的隔音效果吧，哈利的声音一点都没传出去。  
  
是的，此时此刻出现在拉文克劳塔楼，公共休息室里面的赫敏格兰杰身边的，应该是克鲁克山的位置上，是如假包换的夏洛克福尔摩斯！  
  
“这可真是该死的刺激。”德拉科把身子向后狠狠靠过去，说。  
  
“我以为，福尔摩斯是柯南道尔爵士笔下的小说人物？”莫言缓缓地问。  
  
“是的，柯南道尔爵士的确写过麻瓜界享誉世界的《福尔摩斯探案集》，”哈利一边揉着太阳穴一边为来自中国的莫言介绍情况，“但是，麻瓜们所不知道的是，约翰华生和夏洛克福尔摩斯其实都是巫师，所谓的柯南道尔爵士，其实是华生家族的麻瓜界的名字。不过，虽然他们是巫师，那些所谓的案件倒大都是有原型的。”  
  
“但关键是，”德拉科补充到，“这两个人都是十九世纪末的人了，怎么可能出现在这里？”  
  
“还是以赫敏的宠物的身份……”哈利喃喃自语。一时间有求必应屋里陷入了沉寂，各人都在思考着其中可能的因果关系。直到赫敏急急地跑进来：“抱歉来晚了，Guys.”她一进来就发现了不对劲的氛围，于是放慢脚步，轻声问：“怎么了？”  
  
德拉科努一努嘴唇，示意赫敏桌上的活点地图：“你有一个霸气的宠物，赫敏。”  
  
赫敏半信半疑地走上前，在地图上看了一会儿便找到了德拉科意指的东西：“夏洛克福尔摩斯？你在跟我开玩笑……”  
  
“Moine，”莫言开口，想必赫敏也不知道福尔摩斯是个巫师，“福尔摩斯和华生确有其人，确有其事，不过他们也是十九世纪末的人。--柯南道尔爵士是约翰华生的麻瓜界身份。”  
  
赫敏倒抽一口冷气：“但……如果是这个地图有误呢？”  
  
“活点地图从不说谎，”哈利哀叹着说，“这是我父亲他们劫盗者四人组为了夜游和恶作剧方便做出来的，卢平教授上一世跟我这么确凿地说了两次。基于魔力波动不同的原理，应该不会标错巫师--不信你看，彼德佩迪鲁正在罗恩身边。”  
  
“梅林啊……”赫敏惊叹到，“我常常觉得克鲁克山聪明，但没想到……可如果是福尔摩斯的话，我们应该能放心一点了。”  
  
“是的，也许他是在查十三年前的那起案子，”莫言的拇指摩挲着骨瓷茶杯的杯柄，“如果是这样就好了……”  
  
德拉科叹口气：“福尔摩斯毕业于斯莱特林，难说他到底是不是和华生记载的那样不惜牺牲自己的身家性命换取社会的安宁。”  
  
“是啊，”哈利随着德拉科也叹气，“魔法界关于他们两人的记载还不如麻瓜界的一套小说，据记载，他们行踪不定，更多的时候是隐居在麻瓜界的伦敦。他们当年是在《福尔摩斯探案集》在麻瓜界火起来之后好几年才为魔法界的人所耳闻--而且也只在少数消息灵通的贵族高层，这也就是为什么去年赫敏你借给罗恩那套书的时候罗恩还说很好看，是一部好小说。大部分巫师甚至不知道着两个巫师的存在，像你这些麻种巫师也仅仅是只知其一，不知其二。”  
  
“不过据说福尔摩斯先生是如同小说里一般心高气傲，”德拉科十指交叉抵住嘴唇，“如果是这样，加之福尔摩斯家族虽是世代纯血，但并不抛头露面，强取豪夺，应该不会是食死徒那边的人。”  
  
哈利点头：“应该如此，上一世我的印象里没有这个人，但那克鲁克山是不是福尔摩斯先生，我却是不知道的。重生能改变很多的。”  
  
“现在的问题就是，我们到底该不该揭穿他的阿尼马格斯，摊开来说话。”莫言沉吟到。  
  
“我主张不，”赫敏首先说，“静观其变，无论如何，到三年级末要用原来哈利脑袋上的那个魂片塑造一个脑残伏地魔还早，若有影响也还有回旋的时间。”  
  
“我同意赫敏。”德拉科顿了一会儿，附和说。  
  
“我也是。”  
  
“我也同意。”  
  
哈利和莫言又思索权衡了一会儿后也相继同意，于是这事也就算这么过去了。  
  
过去了是过去了，也说清楚了不揭穿克鲁克山的身份，不过有些东西，任怎么着都没办法像原先一样了。  
  
比如赫敏再也不敢带着克鲁克山去格兰芬多塔楼拜访哈利和罗恩他们了，生怕佩迪鲁一不小心真被福尔摩斯抓住了可就麻烦了--塑造脑残伏地魔还得靠他呢；比如哈利再也不敢和罗恩一起批判赫敏审美观不正买了只这样的宠物；比如莫言也不敢总是拿鱼片逗弄克鲁克山了；比如每次德拉科走在霍格沃茨里偶遇到处晃悠的克鲁克山，总是忍不住多看几眼，思量着这是一位伟大的侦探。  
  
日子就这么一天天过着，圣诞节又到了，赫敏由于克鲁克山的新身份，也没回家的心思了，再者她还是担心弄一只阿尼马格斯回家会不会有危险。德拉科是回家的，这个圣诞节先驱游戏机推出3D版的，他还得参加发布会，其他的还不知道有多少宴会等着他这个“最优秀的继承人”参与呢，德拉科一次通过双面镜抱怨哈利竟然匿名参股，都不用参加发布会坐享其成，分明哈利才是那个“最优秀的继承人”！哈利的回答差点没让德拉科极不马尔福地掐断双面镜：“人家是家主，不是继承人啦~~~”（欢乐的飘号才是重点！）  
  
莫言是要回中国的，今年年底是她的亲弟弟莫延的七岁生日，五岁和七岁生日对于中国巫师是极其重要的，七岁生日这一天要在家族长者的协助下打通全身脉络，代表着修行的正式开始。莫言作为爱护弟弟的姐姐，当然要回去。而哈利是肯定不回女贞路的，他思量了之后还是决定留校，既是陪陪赫敏，又能接受狮祖的集训，说不定还能找到些小天狼星的行踪--圣诞节霍格沃茨里根本没什么学生，也许他会趁机溜进来也说不定。  
  
\-----我是圣诞节到来的分割线-----  
  
出乎哈利和赫敏意料，但想想又在情理之中的，雷古勒斯圣诞节留校--他甚至是斯莱特林唯一一个留校的学生。戈德里克他们也乐得学生们主动，便为这三只小动物安排了满满的课程--就跟平时上霍格沃茨的课程一般，不过都是四巨头重拾旧业亲自上阵小班教学罢了，平日里四巨头对自家学徒的训练都是互不相干的。这次也是正好，德拉科这个受过四巨头全体上阵教学有四年的家伙和无论去和都不能深修西方魔法的莫言都不在，也不算偏心，也不会引起不适。哈利也曾问过赫尔加为什么不收其他赫奇帕奇比如塞德里克，毕竟莫言是中国巫师，更何况魔力系统也不尽相同。赫尔加只是笑了笑说：“爱，是最强大的魔法。”末了还俏皮地加上一句：“麻瓜界不是在兴起‘全球化’么？我也来实践实践~”  
  
于是哈利，赫敏，雷古勒斯便有了一个大气都喘不了的圣诞假期，从白魔法到黑魔法，从上古魔文到龙语，从高级魔药到珍稀魔法动植物，从高强度近身格斗到--说出来你都不会信--数理化。  
  
梅林薇薇安在上！四巨头感情放到麻瓜界都能是学神！哈利哀叹，戈德里克不过是淡淡扫他一眼：“我们在那几年可是给德拉科一直教到了大学毕业的水平，哈利，这都是这个世界的常识。”  
  
一下课，赫敏就偷笑着跟哈利和雷古勒斯说，罗伊娜曾告诉她他们四人在漫长的生命中多次进入世界知名的大学进修各个专业，反正生命那么漫长，一点点充实自己才是真理。罗伊娜现在是英国文学博士，理论物理学博士，不过她更喜欢历史学，她相信“以史为鉴”；赫尔加则仍旧主攻动植物为主的生物学，还有化学；戈德里克钟爱天文学和试验物理学，到处进修试验物理，同一个学科拿了好几个大学的博士学位；而萨拉查偏爱数学方面，尤其是数论，还有经济学。  
  
哈利发现四巨头可真都fucking的是神级人物啊……  
  
圣诞假期就这么在密密麻麻不带歇比考O.W.Ls之前的课还要紧张的课程之间过去了，当哈利受到德拉科送的先驱游戏机3D版的时候，他才意识到那天是圣诞节！戈德里克很高兴地说今天是圣诞节，为了让他们仨轻松一点儿，今天的课--减半！  
  
哈利给跪了……倒是赫敏很是兴致勃勃地利用课间在和罗伊娜下德拉科送的三维巫师棋。哈利只有撇撇嘴，回头问雷古勒斯想不想来场模拟魁地奇试试先驱游戏机的3D效果--德拉科送了他的根本不像表舅的表舅一套全新的先驱3D游戏机外加斯莱特林风格，他与纳西莎亲自设计的布莱克家族风格，今冬最新的圣诞节风格游戏机壳各一套。  
  
整个假期里，虽然忙得快要疯掉了，但哈利总是会抽空看一看活点地图，但令人失望的是，除了那位披着克鲁克山的夏洛克福尔摩斯，以及费尔奇，西弗勒斯斯内普特喜欢在整个城堡里到处晃悠，哈利没有看到一次小天狼星。但是一如上一世，哈利又收到了一把匿名的火□□，戈德里克看了一眼就得出结论没问题，但为了不让邓不利多校长担心--废话，校长当然能监测到所有寄入的邮件--也像让自己在邓不利多校长心中的印象能成熟一点儿，哈利还是把火□□上交给了麦格教授，但哈利同时一再嘱咐，请她一定要在开春的格兰芬多对斯莱特林的魁地奇决赛之前一周还给他，他还需要时间与新的扫帚磨合。  
  
哈利看着麦格教授堪称“欣慰”地看了看他，做出了保证之后拿着火□□转身离开，心里暗暗发誓一定要借着这个机会，为伍德队长拿下这次胜利。  
  
圣诞假期在戈德里克上完一次物理课之后没有布置作业时结束了。哈利甚至觉得还是前天，他和赫敏送罗恩，弗雷德，乔治（哈利再一次谢了他们的圣诞礼物）和莫言他们到火车站的。也许忙碌一点过假期从来就不是什么坏事，哈利如是想，前面的暑假要么是忙着复活人，要么是忙着劫狱，哪有时间好好静下来学习？顶多是训练罢了。  
  
不过等到魁地奇球场上的积雪开始融化之后，哈利的“工作重心”就转移到了其他的东西上面，甚至使得他把观察小天狼星的行踪放在了第二位，那就是训练魁地奇。不过从圣诞节大大小小的宴会，庆功会中好不容易恢复过来的德拉科也丝毫不松懈，若他还用二年级进魁地奇队时萨拉查出钱配的光轮2001，在速度上比火□□差了一大截。所幸卢修斯这个圣诞节极其高兴，用教父西弗勒斯斯内普的话来说：“孔雀尾巴都要翘上天了。”所以卢修斯大手一挥，给儿子毫不吝啬地也买了一把火弩箭。这下子可不比上一世了，两人这次硬件可是一模一样，最终就得看实力和运气了。  
  
霍格沃茨的魁地奇大战，一触即发。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 莫言的弟弟莫延的名字来源于我最爱的HP同人之一的《哈利波特之守护》，一个致敬。


	13. 史无前例的魁地奇（上）

这天天气不温不火，还带着点凉意，而黑湖边和魁地奇球场上的草却早已茸绿茸绿的，春风吹过漾起一道道嫩绿色的波纹，明亮美好。太阳虽是温暖，却仍很是凉爽，金色的凉凉的阳光就如同金子一样，为一切镀上了一层金箔一般。絮状的流云如同漂浮在未经雕琢的淡蓝色宝石里一样，乍觉得是瑕疵，仔细体会便觉得这是自然的颂歌。  
  
这样的天气，最适合打魁地奇，格兰芬多对斯莱特林，三年级的终极之战，就在这一天开始了。  
  
哈利觉得他吃不下早餐，说实话，即使他是重生的，但他还是忍不住紧张，因为他太想赢了，太想为伍德队长赢。他敬佩奥利弗伍德，他认真负责，有领导能力，又能刻苦训练，谦虚实干。  
  
拨弄着盘子里的煎蛋蓉，哈利能感觉到胃酸一阵阵地上涌，勉强喝下一口咖啡，他突然想和莱尔聊聊，不是罗恩或者戈德里克。  
  
「莱尔，莱尔？」哈利在脑海里轻轻呼唤。自从一年级暑假萨拉查帮他取走了额头上的“意外君”，哈利理所当然地失去了蛇佬腔的能力，所以他和莱尔交流也只能用感应了。  
  
过了一会儿，哈利才听见脑海里细细的，带着浓郁低气压的回应：「你好不容易去打魁地奇放人家一天假又这么早喊我干嘛？」  
  
「……」  
  
「你该不会是紧张了吧？」莱尔懒洋洋的声音一语中的。  
  
「……」哈利继续装死。  
  
「你上一世都打了那么多场，赢了那么多场了，还紧张什么？」哈利都能想象得出莱尔此时蜷缩在自己的枕头上吐信子的样子。  
  
哈利摆弄着手中的勺子，说：「我不知道，这才是问题，我甚至不清楚自己为什么而紧张！」  
  
「因为德拉科太强了？你担心会输？」莱尔絮絮地说，随即又否认，「不对呀，我觉得你至少不至于这么看重魁地奇的输赢。」  
  
「我不清楚……也许是因为伍德队长的压力吧，」哈利一手托腮，「今年是他最后一年在霍格沃茨了，他真的太希望捧起一次魁地奇杯了……一年级我没加入，二年级又由于格林德沃弄的军训取消了，这是最后一次机会了，但是德拉科说他们的队长弗林特也希望能最后一次捧起魁地奇杯……啊啊啊，好纠结！」  
  
莱尔黑线：「庸人自扰……要不要我给你个遗忘咒让你忘了伍德希望你抓住金色飞贼？」  
  
「……你的提议真有建设性。」哈利换了一只手托腮。  
  
「那能怎么办？让斯莱特林和格兰芬多打平局啊？」莱尔讽刺地说。  
  
正在无意识地吃着烤肠的哈利双眼突然就发光了：「莱尔你真是个天才！不愧是我的契约宠物！」  
  
「喂喂，你小子别给我作死，」莱尔头上的黑线已经可以去下面条吃了，「麻瓜界最近有一句话：不作死就不会死，我觉得你很需要好好悟一悟这句话。还有，如果我天才，那也是沾了萨拉查的光不是你的！」  
  
「开玩笑的啦……」哈利无奈地说，「我心情还真好多了，谢啦，你接着去睡美容觉吧~」  
  
「All right...」莱尔打了个哈欠，「LLAP.」  
  
「……什么意思？」哈利一头雾水。  
  
莱尔吐吐信子：「有时间多看看电影，德拉科选进来的片子可都是好片子。」说罢，切断了链接。  
  
哈利吐吐舌头，他哪有时间啊？倒是莱尔，他是怎么看电影的？他平时不都在自己的左手腕上吸收魔力因子么……哈利想着，郁闷地咬了一口烤吐司。  
  
“嗨，哈利，还有里欧，罗恩。”  
  
“早，哈利，里欧，罗恩。”  
  
哈利不用抬头就能听出来这是赫敏和莫言的声音，“早上好，女士们。”哈利调笑着抬头回应。哈利对面的戈德里克和身边的罗恩也打了招呼。  
  
“你小子无压力是不是啊，嗯？”莫言一掌拍上哈利的肩头，一点淑女的样儿都没有，活脱脱一个假小子，“胃口大增嘛~”  
  
哈利这才发现，刚刚他和莱尔聊天的时候自己无意识地吃了好些东西，不光把煎蛋蓉吃光了，还吃了两根烤肠，一片吐司，喝了一整杯咖啡。挠挠头发，哈利傻笑着说：“哪里，刚刚跟某人聊天，聊着聊着就吃下去了。”  
  
戈德里克笑着调侃：“你刚刚在发呆吧，谁跟你聊天了。”罗恩深以为然地点点头。  
  
“呵呵……”哈利的笑容僵硬了，狮祖真是，不过也是不让罗恩觉得奇怪罢了。赫敏和莫言都小声笑了起来，她们听了哈利和戈德里克的话，又怎么会不知道哈利其实是在和莱尔聊天呢？  
  
“好啦，不笑你了，”赫敏一边说一边理了理褐色的长发，又把一杯热牛奶放在哈利面前，“把这个喝下去，今天外面还是有点凉，更何况你们打魁地奇的还得到处飞。加油哦！”  
  
“加油，哈利，我看好你哦~”莫言笑着说，跟哈利击了次掌才和赫敏一起离开格兰芬多长桌。  
  
哈利小口小口地开始喝牛奶，然后发呆……抬头看向斯莱特林长桌最前面那一片，很容易就找到了德拉科和萨拉查，德拉科感受到哈利的视线，从没动的盘子上抬起头来，银灰色对上翡翠色，哈利耸了耸肩，德拉科则挑起一边眉毛作为回应--这便算是打了个招呼了。  
  
哈利收回视线，看斯莱特林那边太久会显得不正常，毕竟学院矛盾还是存在的，那么根深蒂固的东西不是努力两年就能解决的，哈利突然就想起格兰芬多与斯莱特林的矛盾缓和，任重而道远。  
  
甩甩头，哈利发现自己的思路四处发散乱七八糟，恨不得用把梳子梳理一番。赛前综合症？哈利无奈地想。  
  
\-----我是魁地奇比赛的分割线-----  
  
霍奇夫人一如既往地请双方队长握手，哈利看着奥利弗和马库斯各自坚定的面容，心中觉得五味陈杂，在霍格沃茨，大家本应只需为魁地奇比赛啦，论文考试啦之类的事情用心烦恼，可现在的这种社会不允许，格兰芬多们一心想着邓不利多校长最伟大斯莱特林都是食死徒，斯莱特林们一边讨厌着狮子一边苦恼着自己的家族在凤凰社和黑魔王的夹缝里，里外不是人。学校，本该是孩子们肆意挥洒青春张扬的地方啊……  
  
一声响亮的哨声打断了哈利的思绪，哈利一边抱怨着“赛前综合症”一边双脚蹬地飞了起来。李乔丹的声音很快就在魁地奇球场上空响起，他很是兴奋地大段介绍哈利和德拉科骑的火□□（“哦，这种最顶级的扫帚当然是找球手的梦想！”麦格教授：“乔丹！”）。哈利和德拉科并不想挡了队友们传球的道，双双提升了盘旋高度，俯瞰着整个球场。  
  
比赛开始十七分钟后，斯莱特林的西奥多绕开安吉丽娜，漂亮地进了一个球。斯莱特林10：0领先格兰芬多，斯莱特林的小蛇们抛下贵族的优雅，兴奋地站起来为自家魁地奇队员尖/叫着加油，拉文克劳也有不少纯血的，这两年在斯莱特林的主动下与一些小蛇成为朋友的小鹰礼貌而有节制地鼓起掌来。  
  
哈利见状，飞到德拉科近处，说：“有你的啊，德拉科。”  
  
德拉科抬起向下俯视的眼睑，不在意地说：“对于我们斯莱特林来说，最好成为朋友的就是拉文克劳，拉文克劳里的纯血仅次于我们斯莱特林，拉文克劳们骨子里甚至比我们还要清高，讨厌哗众取宠，自以为是的人，加之我们用了点心去和他们结交，在学术层面上多和他们交流，所以……”他耸肩，继续四处观察金色飞贼的踪迹。  
  
哈利叹了口气，不得不赞同德拉科的说法，敬佩德拉科的决策。格兰芬多和斯莱特林的矛盾不可能一时解开，不如循序渐进，先同最易结交的拉文克劳打好关系，再作打算。  
  
没过多久，格兰芬多的凯蒂贝尔进了一球，双方10：10追平。格兰芬多比斯莱特林可大手大脚多了，跳上跳下的小狮子不在少数。而赫奇帕奇的小獾们也有不少为格兰芬多喝彩起来。德拉科饶有兴味地一边仍旧搜寻着一边对没有走远的哈利说：“你们不也一样，格兰芬多最容易结交的混血占大多数的赫奇帕奇？我记得海格喜欢叫他们‘饭桶’，这可比我们斯莱特林都是‘邪恶的黑巫师’还要差劲了。”（原著，海格接哈利时就这么说了）  
  
“你别太苛求海格了，”哈利淡淡地一笑，“他太单纯，别人说啥就是啥，单纯的人很多时候真的也不算讨人喜欢。是啊，我们是和赫奇帕奇关系不错，你不知道我和老师费了多大劲儿才潜移默化了格兰芬多们不再叫赫奇帕奇们‘饭桶’。啊，戈德里克的动力是赫尔加威胁他如果不让他家小狮子改过来就不给他吃她做的点心。”  
  
德拉科挑眉表示很有趣，随后他一提扫帚飞往了更高的地方，哈利也不跟过去，又开始全心全意地搜寻金色飞贼。  
  
一个多小时过去了，格兰芬多与斯莱特林僵持不下，比分咬得死死的，这边刚刚领先个20分，那边马上竭尽全力赶上来30分。此时他们的比分是80：70，格兰芬多暂时领先微弱的10分。  
  
太阳渐渐拨开淡淡的云，撒下更多的金色，大地暖暖的让人舒服。哈利又那么两次把太阳的反射光当成了金色飞贼，竹篮打水一场空，不过激动的小动物们可不介意，看到哈利和德拉科开始追逐都激动得要死。时间就这么过去，双方的分数逐渐增加，比分变为了150：170，斯莱特林领先20分。……哦，不对，领先10分，阿丽安娜又进了一球。  
  
这么比下去，什么时候是个头啊……哈利郁闷地绕圈圈飞着，突然，他看到了一抹金色嚣张地从眼前“嗖”地一飞而过，哈利立马调转扫帚柄追上去。  
  
“哈利突然加速，他看到了金色飞贼吗？还是和上两次一样只是错看？不，那就是金色飞贼！”李乔丹很快注意到了加速的哈利和紧随其后的德拉科，大声地把观众们的注意里拉走，“德拉科马尔福正以最短的路程，火□□最快的速度赶过去！好，两人已经并驾齐驱！”  
  
火□□果然名不虚传，哈利只觉得风吹得脸颊生疼，但是他仍旧死死盯着眼前的金色飞贼。他能感觉到德拉科就在他身边，但那并不重要，重要的是他要抓住金色飞贼。  
  
这次金色飞贼似乎比以前任何一次都要狡猾，它就不远不近地飞在两人面前，但是火□□的速度已经不能再加快了。无论哈利和德拉科怎么催动自己的扫帚都不行。  
  
金色飞贼飞了一会儿，突然又直直地向着太阳飞过去，这下子可麻烦了，完全升起的，快正午的太阳的光芒让哈利和德拉科什么都看不见，更不用说甚至还是金色的飞贼了。两个倒霉的找球手很快就失去了金色飞贼的踪迹，全场的小动物们一个个唉声叹气。刚刚不由得停下来观战的追球手，击球手们都很快的再次投入进攻防守之中。  
  
当比分达到210：210的时候，天已是正午，小动物们无论再怎么热爱魁地奇都感到饥肠辘辘。邓不利多校长很是快活地一边宣布中场休息一边说“霍格沃茨已经很多年没有有过这么精彩，这么难舍难分的魁地奇比赛”了。他还请家养小精灵把队员们的午餐送到休息室里供他们享用，而其他小动物们有两种选择，可以在球场上吃，也可以回大礼堂吃。出于礼节，大部分斯莱特林和拉文克劳都去了大礼堂，不拘小节的格兰芬多和赫奇帕奇则更多地选择了留在球场。  
  
罗恩，戈德里克等一干和队员们关系亲近的格兰芬多都挤进了休息室吃午餐。罗恩拍拍哈利的肩膀，说：“哥们，干得不错！”  
  
哈利苦笑：“你应该对伍德队长他们说这话，我可是一分都没有贡献。”  
  
“我们都知道你是最棒的找球手，哈利，”金妮一边递给哈利一杯橙汁一边笑着说，“你已经很努力了。”  
  
哈利感激地笑笑接过橙汁，自从二年级密室事件他语重心长地跟金妮说了那一番话之后，他很高兴的发现金妮似乎抹去了对他的那种盲目的崇拜式爱慕，转而把哈利当做哥哥来看待了似的。这样很好，哈利一边想着一边喝着橙汁，梅林啊，他真的饿了。  
  
“你们实在是太厉害了，弗雷德，乔治。”哈利一口气喝了半杯橙汁，说，“我看到你们好几次完美地把斯莱特林们的进攻化解掉。”  
  
“哪里，”弗雷德咽下一口牛排，说。  
  
“小哈利又夸人了。”乔治一边切牛排一边说。  
  
“我们可担当不起--”  
  
“--伟大的救世主的--”  
  
“--称赞！”  
  
一时间格兰芬多休息室里充满了欢声笑语，奥利弗为比赛输赢而担忧的面容也放松了下来。  
  
\-----我是中场休息结束的分割线-----  
  
哈利上一世都没有打过这么长的魁地奇，这简直是煎熬，每过一秒他都要更紧张，生怕漏走了金色飞贼。而小动物们的兴趣丝毫不减，吃了一顿饭之后甚至又愈演愈烈的趋势，一个个喊得嗓子都要哑了，格兰芬多和斯莱特林为甚。  
  
过了一个半小时，比分被斯莱特林领先了50分，格兰芬多们急了，对小蛇们的球门狂轰滥炸，半个小时之后硬生生地掰回了30分，哈利和德拉科在上空一边盘旋一边心有戚戚焉。  
  
太阳抵达了一天之中的最高点，又开始向下落了，平时有午睡习惯的小动物们也禁不住开始打哈欠，但随即又打起精神来观看赛事。李乔丹说了整个上午，此时嗓子也有点哑了，但热情丝毫不减：“马库斯弗林特带球如入无人之境地直冲向格兰芬多守门员奥利弗伍德，他能进球吗？哦--！挡得漂亮伍德队长！”格兰芬多和赫奇帕奇又是一阵欢呼，“等等，我看到哈利波特和德拉科马尔福突然加速了！他们又一次看到了金色飞贼！”  
  
这次是哈利和德拉科同时看到的，金色飞贼突然就停在相距快一百米的两个找球手中间，然后突然竖直上升。哈利和德拉科一秒也不停顿，驾驭着火□□直直冲过去，哈利的眼镜在冲刺过程中掉了下去--让下面的所有观众都以为他们要在半路上相撞，不过两人过人的技巧使得他们在最后一秒把扫帚精确地拉成了90度垂直向上并驾齐驱追赶金色飞贼。下面的欢呼声一波接一波，几乎要盖过李乔丹激动的播报声，他大吼着：“格兰芬多又进一球，270：270平局！成败就在找球手身上了！！！”  
  
哈利和德拉科都早已听不到乔丹的播报或者下面的同学们的大声欢呼，他们耳边只有呼呼的风声，以及金色飞贼翅膀拍动的曼妙的金属声。他们已经不知道自己飞了多高，只是一味地追逐着金色飞贼。快了，快了……  
  
哈利艰难地向前伸出一只手，德拉科如是。巨大的空气阻力使得他们的骨骼格格作响，寒意刺骨。  
  
快了，快了……哈利和德拉科都在心里默念着，坚定地向上，眼睛被太阳光刺痛，但他们不在乎，他们要抓到金色飞贼，全队的希望都在他们身上。  
  
快了，快了……  
  
成败在此一举！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LLAP=Live long and prosper. 星际迷航里面瓦肯人常用祝福语。


	14. 史无前例的魁地奇（下）

哈利感觉到自己的手指终于触碰到了冰凉的金属--其实对于他来说的真实感受是暖暖的金属，他的手指已经冻得失去知觉了。那一刻，巨大的成功的喜悦包裹了他的全身，满满的在他的心里都要溢出来。  
  
他抓住了！他成功了！  
  
格兰芬多赢了！！！  
  
想着，他奋力地一边减速一边弯曲手指抓住金色飞贼。  
  
但是，他碰到了另一只手。  
  
什么？  
  
当哈利最终好不容易在高空停下来的时候，他睁开了盈着生理性泪水的眼睛，然后他呆住了：  
  
德拉科马尔福，斯莱特林的找球手，此刻也一手抓着金色飞贼，脸上的表情哈利相信绝对是和自己一模一样。  
  
什么鬼。  
  
在两人还没来得及说话之前，两人抓着的金色飞贼出现了变化，它的表面浮起一层金色和银色交织的雾，渐渐笼罩了哈利和德拉科的手，雾气即使在灿烂的阳光下都能看得清清楚楚，雾气中穿梭着金色银色的细细的光束，如同牢不可破咒一样。过了大概一分钟，雾气和光束都消失得无影无踪，金色飞贼也乖巧地收敛了翅膀，乖乖呆在两人的手中。  
  
哈利艰难地咽了一口唾沫，说：“这是……什么情况？”  
  
德拉科开口，声音有点嘶哑：“不清楚……难道我们……同时……”  
  
“……抓住了金色飞贼？”哈利难以置信地把声音提高了一个八度，“你逗我！”  
  
“历史上任何一次魁地奇比赛都没有出现过金色飞贼被抓住后又此种反应的。”德拉科平静地回答道。  
  
“刚刚的雾气又代表什么？”哈利像是在问德拉科，又像是在喃喃自语。  
  
——————————镜头转向观众席的分割线——————————  
  
观众席上此刻没有任何欢呼声，事实上，是没有任何声音。刚刚哈利和德拉科追着金色飞贼向上已经飞出了小动物们的视线，此刻他们看起来就像一个红色的小点和一个绿色的小点。小动物们，甚至教职工席上的教授们都不嫌脖子酸痛地仰头望着--哦，除了斯内普教授，虽然我敢打赌他十分关心自家教子和那个“该死的波特”现在的状况。  
  
时间过得很慢，几分钟后--也许是几个小时罢--观众们激动地看到两个颜色迥逆的小点正在放大，放大，逐渐看得出人形……小动物们已经准备好如果是自家的找球手就开始疯狂地欢呼了，可是……  
  
喂喂，谁来告诉他们这是什么情况？！两个找球手一起抓着金色飞贼降落下来？！  
  
所有人和他们的小伙伴都惊呆了。乔丹手中的魔法麦克风僵硬着。我敢打赌，包括斯内普教授。  
  
哈利和德拉科对视一眼，给各自来了个“声音洪亮”：“我们同时抓住了金色飞贼！”  
  
安静，安静……  
  
所有人和他们的小伙伴都惊呆了。  
  
当哈利和德拉科想着是不是需要重新宣布一遍的时候，邓不利多校长站起来了，他无声地来了个“声音洪亮”，说：“这很容易检测，金色飞贼有□□记忆。”说着，他冲着哈利和德拉科手中的金色飞贼挥了挥魔杖。金色飞贼上方突然展开了一个大屏幕，上面重现了哈利和德拉科抓住金色飞贼的瞬间--的确是同时，没有先后。  
  
“看来的确是波特先生和马尔福先生一起抓住金色飞贼的，”邓不利多校长笑呵呵地说，“没想到我竟然有幸能目睹这一奇迹，我那生锈的脑袋告诉我，历史上从未有此记载。”说罢，他坐了下去，微笑着看着四周观众席上的小动物们，似乎很享受看到自家学生们惊诧的表情。也只有这种极少数的时候，邓不利多才觉得斯莱特林的孩子们他能看得懂。  
  
安静，安静……  
  
又过了不知道多久，李乔丹终于反应过来，冲着魔法麦克风拼尽全力地大吼：“史无前例的双方找球手同时抓住金色飞贼！格兰芬多和斯莱特林格加150分！420：420，罕见的平局！我宣布，今年魁地奇杯的获胜者是--排名不分先后--格兰芬多和斯莱特林！！！”  
  
乔丹的声音如同一个开关，他的话音刚落，全场就爆发出一阵有史以来最热烈的欢呼，所有的魁地奇球员都飞向两个找球手，狠狠地去拥抱自家的那个找球手，金色飞贼在14个热爱魁地奇的小巫师手中传递着。  
  
马库斯弗林特飞到奥利弗伍德身边，两人默契地击了一下掌，又击了一下拳。  
  
“以后在专业赛场上见！”奥利弗笑着说。  
  
“那时候可一定要分个胜负！”马库斯同样豪爽。说罢，两个魁地奇发烧友摒弃了一切学院矛盾，抱在了一起。  
  
队长如此，队员当然也要如此。哈利和德拉科勾肩搭背地看着两边身着猩红色和墨绿色的队袍的身影一边握手谈笑一边缓缓下降到人群中，作为霍格沃茨的继承人，他们觉得无比的欣慰。  
  
一落到地上，哦不，是兴奋不已的人群上，格兰芬多和斯莱特林的英雄们就被举起来，带着扫帚往城堡抬，一时间人声鼎沸，处处都是欢声笑语--没有失败者，都是胜利者！  
  
邓不利多校长看着兴奋的小巫师们，不由得叹了一口气，喃喃自语：“看来我真的是老了……”  
  
——————————我是回到城堡的分割线——————————  
  
“真不错，哈利！”  
  
回到城堡，弗雷德，乔治一行人利用密道溜去霍格莫德买了大量的黄油啤酒，又去厨房向家养小精灵要了一堆吃的，几乎全体格兰芬多聚集在格兰芬多休息室里庆贺胜利。奥利弗伍德狠狠拍了拍自己的“黄金找球手”的后背，快活地说。  
  
哈利笑了笑，拿手中的黄油啤酒和奥利弗的碰了一下：“不过是尽我所能。”  
  
“哈利在这方面真的很有天赋。”塞德里克迪戈里，AKA，赫奇帕奇的魁地奇队长说，“可遇不可求啊，奥利弗，你赚大了。”他是陪着女友秋张来的，而秋又是和赫敏，罗伊娜，卢娜一起来祝贺哈利胜利的。  
  
奥利弗笑着点头：“可惜我就要毕业啦……以后也许我会去参加专业魁地奇队。”  
  
“那就等着在魁地奇世界杯上看到你喽，我们伟大的队长~”弗雷德突然冒出来，手里拿着一个坩埚蛋糕笑嘻嘻地说。  
  
“诶，对，今年的魁地奇世界杯在我们这儿举行呢。”罗恩闻言兴奋地说，“我爸爸说，他能弄到好位置的票……”  
  
赫敏撇撇嘴，一手拉秋一手拉莫言，说：“我们到那边去，男生们一聊起魁地奇就没个头。”壁炉边，卢娜，罗伊娜和金妮正在聊天。  
  
秋一直很想结识莫言这位霍格沃茨里另外一个中国人（JKR没说秋到底是不是华裔但是演员是华裔），但是一直没有机会，而言莫又是莫氏家族的继承人，秋难免会担心人家看不起自己。没想到赫敏一来一去介绍了一下，莫言就很开心地拉着她开始叨叨中国魔法界的事情--秋是英中混血，魔法是英国这边血统带来的，所以她与哈利他们的魔力系统是一样的，对于中国魔法界真是一点儿都不知道。所以两个小女巫很快愉快地聊了起来。  
  
庆祝活动直到凌晨，麦格教授带着发网来催他们去休息的时候，小狮子们才悻悻地爬回了宿舍。戈德里克大度地说今天哈利和德拉科都累了，就不训练了--让哈利和德拉科很是欣慰。  
  
哈利爬上床等罗恩，纳威，西莫都睡着了之后便设下混淆咒和隔音咒拿出双面镜联系德拉科。镜子那头很快出现了铂金小贵族头发微微凌乱的脑袋：“啥事？”  
  
“金色飞贼的光芒，你不觉得奇怪么？”哈利急切地问，真是的，德拉科怎么一点好奇心都没有。  
  
德拉科打了一个大大的哈欠：“四巨头就在身边你不问，傻吗？你个狮子精力充沛想自己想一晚上明天魔药课打瞌睡我可不敢，今晚马库斯，布雷斯他们硬是把我留到了午夜……哈，哈欠~”  
  
“……”哈利这才发现自己忘了可以去问戈德里克了，算了，“斯莱特林院长怎么说？”  
  
德拉科鄙视地看了哈利一眼：“他说他以前也从未遇到过这种情况，但是据他推断，由于金色飞贼上的皮肤记忆魔法，我们两个可能在某种意义上被那个魔法当成一个人了……具体的他也不能确定，因为他给我检测了一下并没有发现什么不一样的地方。”  
  
“听上去好奇怪哦。”哈利嘟哝，一边也忍不住打了个哈欠。  
  
“你都打哈欠了，就饶了我吧，我快困死了……”德拉科一边说一边毫无顾忌地揉了揉眼睛，全然不顾自己的贵族形象。  
  
“好吧，晚安。”哈利喃喃地说。  
  
“晚安，哈利。”说着，德拉科切断了双面镜。  
  
哈利把双面镜收到空间手镯里面，呆呆地坐了一会儿，然后又说了一遍：“的确感觉很奇怪！”然后刚想睡觉就被下了一跳：“什么很奇怪？”  
  
只见戈德里克轻松地跳到哈利的床上，兴致勃勃地问他的学徒。哈利扶额……只得又解释一遍，好吧，狮祖肯定听到了他刚刚和德拉科的谈话--哈利可不认为自己的混淆咒隔音咒能对狮祖起作用。听完哈利的讲述，戈德里克饶有兴趣地摸了摸下巴：“有趣。”  
  
“您怎么看？”哈利往被子里缩了缩，身子向后靠着，问。  
  
戈德里克眼睛发亮地眨了眨：“我们可以假设金色飞贼的设计者是没有考虑到有可能两个人同时抓住金色飞贼的，所以……魔法在特殊的触动下有可能会引发意想不到的结果。”说着他抬手往哈利身上甩探测咒，但是仍旧一无所获，他盘腿坐在哈利的床边，双手托着下巴，晃悠晃悠，接着说，“我和萨拉查的结果一样，不过能确定应该对你们没有负面影响，且看来日吧。”  
  
——————————我是大家都睡觉觉的分割线——————————  
  
一般来说，魁地奇比赛中的金色飞贼都是由抓住它的找球手保存，但这次是双方的找球手同时抓住了，按理来说，应该把金色飞贼切开？开玩笑……哈利和德拉科都不愿独占这个金色飞贼，于是在特瑞勒格教授的建议下，霍格沃茨的教授们把这个独一无二的金色飞贼制作成了一个纪念奖杯，底座上面刻着“这是魁地奇史上第一个被双方找球手同时抓住的金色飞贼”，这个奖杯被陈列在奖章陈列室，有幸和汤姆里德尔的那个“特殊贡献奖”同处一室。  
  
而这一届的魁地奇杯则是很具有传奇色彩地是双方队长同时举起的，想想看，一个格兰芬多和一个斯莱特林，但是这一点都不妨碍他们的同学们为他们而欢呼。


	15. “可怜的”斑斑

“罗恩，斑斑的精神真是不太好，这么久了，那个药还没起做用？”哈利趴在格兰芬多公共休息室的桌子上和罗恩一起写变形术论文，灰色的斑斑趴在桌子上一动不动，就像一团抹布。  
  
罗恩闻言，停下了抓耳挠腮的思索，转而看了看自己的老鼠，无奈的叹了口气，说：“是啊，我一直有给它吃药，但看来没什么作用……也许是它大限将至了吧，毕竟在我们家过了这么多年了……说实话我还挺喜欢它的。”  
  
“是啊，”哈利回应着一边把羽毛笔蘸了墨水继续写论文，“你经常和它一起睡觉来着。（原著，佩服罗恩，和宠物鼠一张床睡觉）  
  
“虽然它又肥又懒，但总是安安分分的，”罗恩突然来了兴致，说了下去，“也不挑食--嗨，还记得我们一年级霍格沃茨特快上它跟我们一起吃午餐么？”  
  
“嗯哼，”哈利答应着，默默腹诽这家伙还“曾经”勇猛地咬过克拉布的手指呢，“它是个好宠物。”  
  
“有一次，大概是一年级吧--这两年基本上都不见格兰芬多和斯莱特林那帮家伙打架了--斑斑还帮了我一把，”罗恩的脸上充满了“美好的与小宠物一起的时光的回忆”的表情，“它咬了高尔的手指一口。”说罢，罗恩还傻笑了几声。  
  
哈利发誓，如果他刚刚在喝南瓜汁，此时一定全喷那只老鼠身上了。  
  
\-----我是有求必应屋的分割线-----  
  
“还是原计划？”  
  
哈利点点头，“是的，这几个月我都没看到那位福尔摩斯先生有什么行动，也没有再在霍格沃茨里见到过小天狼星，所以我觉得还是先按原计划进行。”  
  
赫敏，德拉科，莫言闻言点了点头，不再说什么。  
  
接着，哈利请萨拉查帮忙，把自己的眼睛颜色染成了血红色，又在身上加上了一些黑魔法的气息。  
  
“那就请你们帮我用活点地图监/视我的寝室了，一切学徒信物暗示。”哈利说着把活点地图递给德拉科，便由戈德里克带着幻影移形回了宿舍。  
  
哈利一落地就三个昏迷咒甩过去，然后再一次检查房间里有没有监/视咒之类的魔咒--他白天已经检查过一次了。戈德里克则在一边给自己隐去身形看好戏。  
  
哈利努力使自己看上去有点儿萨拉查斯莱特林阁下的范儿，觉得准备好了之后，他活动了一下手腕，没用魔杖--用魔杖也许会有麻烦，你懂的，闪回咒什么的--一个“钻心剜骨”就冲着在罗恩的床头呼呼大睡的灰老鼠甩过去--哈利早就想这么干了。  
  
睡得正香的佩迪鲁突然被一阵钻心的疼痛惊醒，他认得这疼痛！虽然已经过去十二年，但那痛苦，他还活着一天就还能清楚地记得一天！钻心剜骨的疼痛，谁能忘的了？  
  
灰色的老鼠一阵“吱吱”尖叫，它的身体古怪的扭曲着，都不及看清面前的人是谁。哈利冷眼看着佩迪鲁，赤胆忠心咒是契约，那个本能保护他和他父母的契约，也许小天狼星自责信任错了人，但是终究错在这个叛徒！你说你怕，那为什么还要定下这个契约？哈利并不像小天狼星那样把全部生命寄托在复仇之上，但是仇人就在眼前，今朝不报，更待何时？他这一世可不会去事事都要维护自以为的“正义”，他才不顾忌什么黑魔法不可饶恕咒，他这一世的目的，不过是重振家族荣耀，保护自己所爱的人罢了，“正义”是什么？他不知道，估计也没有人真正知道，他觉得追寻自己认为正确的东西并为之不懈奋斗才是有意义的。所以，既然是佩迪鲁害死了给予他生命的父母，那么他就要缁铢必报！  
  
不过过了一会儿，哈利还是垂下了手，一不小心把他弄死了可就不好了，计划里还少不了他呢。只见灰色的老鼠奄奄一息地趴在地上，一动不动。哈利很清楚他还没那么惨，十有八/九是在装。他又抬手，一个阿尼马格斯反咒甩过去，很快，地毯上出现了一个衣衫不整，头发稀疏灰白的矮个子男人。他吃力地抬头，看清了眼前之人时，大吃了一惊：“……波特？”  
  
哈利冷笑一声：“看清楚了再说话，我的--仆人。”说着暗地里放出一个激发灵魂上的黑魔法印记的黑魔法--萨拉查教的，简洁方便，这下子哈利德拉科他们四个都能上街去假装自己是黑魔王了（囧）。  
  
感受到左手小臂上黑魔标记的炽热，佩迪鲁战战兢兢地跪下来爬向哈利：“请，请求您，伟，伟大的主，主人，原谅我，原谅我！我没有认出您来……我罪该万死！”  
  
哈利只觉得一阵反胃，为什么伏地魔会觉得这种臣服很值得享受呢？真是脑子被切坏了……他努力模仿出伏地魔的派头说：“如果不是我有要紧的事情，我肯定会好好，惩罚你一下，不过我这次就饶了你。”  
  
佩迪鲁就差热泪盈眶了。  
  
“你也看到了，我现在寄居在哈利波特的身体里，”哈利努力用一种高高在上趾高气扬的语气说着，“而你，在凤凰社的死忠，血统背叛者韦斯莱家呆的怎么样啊？”说到这儿，佩迪鲁又开始抖得跟个筛子似的了，哈利很快转过话题，“我给你一个将功赎过的机会--我需要一个独立的身体。”  
  
佩迪鲁点头如捣蒜：“我一定将功补过，将功补过！我会为主人找来一个身体！”  
  
“哦，你难道知道应该怎么做？”哈利用冰冷的语调说出调侃的话语，他清楚这种语气更可怕。只见那个家伙瞬间僵住了。哈利冷哼一声：“我自有方法，不过需要一个跑腿的而已。”  
  
“我完全可以！我可以为您跑腿！”佩迪鲁急切地说，黑色的小眼睛转啊转，“我可以趁着霍格莫德日溜出去……”  
  
哈利怎么看不出那狡猾的家伙在思考怎么脱身，于是懒洋洋一个钻心咒又扔过去，附带一个噤声咒，他看着佩迪鲁无声而扭曲的面孔，说：“别妄想戏弄伟大的黑魔王，虫尾巴。”  
  
觉得佩迪鲁应该能安分下来之后，哈利停了手，继续说：“我需要你去小汉格顿，汤姆里德尔的墓里面取来那老家伙的骨灰，放到尖叫棚屋那里去，再按照这个配方在那儿熬魔药，我限你在这个学期末做完这些准备。”  
  
“一定，一定！”佩迪鲁喘着粗气，跪着说。  
  
哈利抬手，一个荧绿色的光球飞向佩迪鲁的胸口，隐没了进去：“一个黑魔法追踪魔咒，很有用的。”  
  
“我哪敢不遵从主人的命令呢。”佩迪鲁谄媚地说，哈利真佩服他，挨了两个钻心剜骨还能说出讨好黑魔王的话来。他扔给佩迪鲁一个二手魔杖和一个钱袋：“你知道如果如果一个十三年前就死了的梅林爵士团一级勋章获得者突然出现在人们的视野中会有什么后果，我相信你还没那么蠢。”哈利用他的血红色的眼睛扫了佩迪鲁一眼，继续说，“这个身体不适合我，所以我不好长时间控制波特，否则这家伙的脑子就会坏掉，虽然我很想直接杀了他，但是我现在还不行，终究有一天会的。”  
  
“当然，任何人都不是您的对手！”佩迪鲁的话都让哈利厌倦得要死了，他看佩迪鲁已经收好了二手魔杖和钱袋，便一挥手把它弄回了阿尼马格斯形态，一个昏睡咒扔过去，总算结束了一切。  
  
“不错嘛，哈利，挺有那个脑残的风范的。”戈德里克现出身形，笑嘻嘻地调侃。  
  
哈利摆摆手：“得了吧，我看你都要憋笑憋出内伤来了，想笑就笑啦！可是这血红色的眼睛弄得我现在眼睛不舒服，又干又涩的。”  
  
戈德里克笑了一阵，一边走过来用白魔法中和掉萨拉查的黑魔法，然后又加了个小小的缓和咒调节哈利的眼睛：“你就别睁开眼了，我扶你上床好了。”  
  
哈利任凭戈德里克扶着坐到四柱床边坐下。哈利慢吞吞地脱下长袍，觉得有点困。戈德里克带着笑意说：“不过你把眼睛弄成血红色再带上黑魔法气场还挺像暴走的萨尔。”  
  
“斯莱特林阁下还会暴走？”哈利好奇地问，一边躺到床上盖上金红的被子。戈德里克帮哈利盖好被子，掖上被角，“是啊，无论谁都会有逆鳞的，你肯定也有。”  
  
哈利很想耸肩，但被被子包裹着的他很明显不行，于是他挑眉：“我倒还真不知道我的逆鳞是什么，我知道我珍爱我的朋友，我的家族，您和其他三位，如果他们受到伤害，我会非常恼火，但是我猜还不至于暴走。”哈利看不到戈德里克的表情，但他发誓后者一定是一副少有的长者的表情：“每个人都有，我也曾经以为我没有，哈利。晚安，休息一晚上眼睛就会好的。”  
  
哈利懒得去管什么逆鳞不逆鳞的了，只觉得刚刚戈德里克的治愈咒有困倦的副作用，但还是不安心：“老师，德拉科他们那边……”  
  
“放心，我这就去。”戈德里克安抚地说，“睡吧。”  
  
哈利这才安心地在被子里缩了缩：“晚安，老师。”  
  
“晚安，哈利，你今晚的表现不错。”哈利听着戈德里克的话，听到最后一个词就已经迷迷糊糊的了。然后只隐约感觉到狮祖在自己额头上印下一个给人以父亲般感觉的晚安吻。一直闭着眼睛的哈利不知道，幻影移形离开寝室的身影，早已是一名成年巫师的背影。  
  
\-----我是第二天到来的分割线-----  
  
佩迪鲁第二天睁开眼睛的时候，是多么希望昨晚的一切只是个可怕的噩梦啊！可是很明显他身体的极度疼痛以及身上多出来的二手魔杖，钱袋以及莎草纸上的魔药配方残忍地提醒着他昨晚的一切是事实。  
  
他不过是个普通的纯血平民，父母普普通通，家境普普通通，长得也普普通通，还有点矮小。在霍格沃茨的时候，格兰芬多的詹姆斯波特，小天狼星布莱克这两个公子哥儿可是炙手可热的“大众人物”，连带着莱姆斯卢平这个狼人，彼德佩迪鲁不知道多羡慕他们，当那三个人接纳他的时候，他简直不敢相信自己有这种运气。（原著，哈利在布莱克老宅里小天狼星的房间里看到劫盗者四人组的照片）他才没有所谓的“格兰芬多的勇气”，他承认他胆小怕事，那次詹姆斯他们想害死斯内普他没敢管，那次小天狼星把斯内普倒挂金钟他没敢跟着做什么。他是个普通人！普通人想活命，想逃离战争，合情合理吧？但是迫于与其他三人的交情，他不得不在毕业后加入了凤凰社。他只想当个外层人员，苟且偷生，谁知神秘人脑子坏了要去杀詹姆斯和莉莉的儿子？谁知道詹姆斯找谁当保密人不行，还非要换成自己？！黑魔王怎么可能不知晓他是保密人？黑魔王无所不知！黑魔王折磨人……很有一套，没有体会过的人，没有资格说那些被迫背叛的人懦弱！是啊，凤凰社的人与食死徒英勇搏斗，但是他们之中有几个被黑魔王亲自折磨逼问过？詹姆斯有么？小天狼星有么？答案是没有！他只不过想活下去……对于一个人，一个普通人来说，这种私心，有错么？  
  
灰色的老鼠痛苦地小声叫着，窗外初春的阳光，灰冷灰冷的。  
  
彼德佩迪鲁可恨吗？也许是的吧。  
  
彼德佩迪鲁可怜吗？也许是的吧。  
  
不过“可怜之人，必有可恨之处”啊。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 英国人非常注重契约精神，比如原著里的斯内普，请求邓校保护莉莉的时候他说“Anything”，即使莉莉死了，他还是为邓校做事，为了保护哈利不惜一切代价。  
> 大概亲们也看出来了，渐渐倾向于戈德里克是哈利父亲一般存在。实在觉得小天狼星这种人不适合当父亲或者教父，有没有他会带坏小孩子的感觉？果然得有卢平看着……所以我支持这两只配对。  
> 莎草纸是一种神奇的东西，可以把机密写在上面，一遇到险情就把它吃掉！  
> 对于佩迪鲁，我的看法是哈利的心理加上佩迪鲁自己的心理描写的总和。


	16. 关于甜食

又是一次霍格莫德日，哈利再次披着隐形衣利用密道遛出了霍格沃茨在蜜蜂公爵与罗恩，戈德里克会面。  
  
蜜蜂公爵有很大一块地方摆的都是复活节巧克力彩蛋，或者巧克力兔之类的复活节糖果。哈利和罗恩很是高兴地买了一些，戈德里克则没有买，他悄悄跟哈利说，赫尔加做的复活节彩蛋无比美味。  
  
哈利他们在蜜蜂公爵遇到了赫敏，后者正在买糖吸羽毛笔，她看到哈利手里抱着的彩蛋，突然才想起来：“哦，快要复活节了！每年我妈妈都会给我做两个巧克力蛋的……到时候你们一定要尝尝。”说着，她看罗恩被身边的新口味比比多味豆吸引了，便快速地说，“我突然想，我们四个什么时候买点复活节巧克力送给格林德沃呗，去年圣诞节他送了我一本很好的黑魔法防御术的书。”  
  
“你是说那本《黑色掩盖黑色》？”哈利挑眉，“他也送我了，当时我还吃了一惊呢。好主意，要不我们今天下午就去？可是送复活节巧克力，是不是太不正式了一点儿？毕竟他是我们的教授啊。”  
  
赫敏挤了挤眼睛：“什么呀，看来你没去问过他问题，他的办公室里有一个橱柜里常年放着糖果。”  
  
“……”哈利无语了，“这年头甜食癖还真够多的……”上一世一个邓不利多就够爱甜食的了，这一世接触了四巨头里面两个男性都是要死的甜食癖，结果现在又发现其实格林德沃也是甜食癖！哈利突然觉得发现了某种诡异的规律的样子……  
  
赫敏耸耸肩：“随便啦，我去告诉德拉科，你去告诉言，巧克力彩蛋就你和德拉科埋单好了，钱多得没处用的少爷们~”说罢便拿着挑好的三支糖吸羽毛笔去结帐，离开蜜蜂公爵靠着学徒信物感性去找德拉科了。斯莱特林这两年与重点拉文克劳改善关系，所以赫敏现在是她，哈利，莫言中明面上关系和德拉科最近的了。  
  
哈利回头，看到罗恩仍旧在犹豫到底要不要买那个有新口味的比比多味豆，他抬起头来，说：“哈利，如果斑斑还在的话，他就能吃到这个最新口味的‘鼠粮’了……”  
  
原来他不是在想买糖果，哈利默默想着，他并不为支走佩迪鲁而使罗恩失去斑斑而歉疚，他清楚地记得上一世罗恩发现斑斑是彼德·佩迪鲁的时候，很是感到恶心地说：“我还让你睡我的床！”（原著）。不过哈利还是很快的引起了一个新的话题：“你知道么，罗恩，邓不利多校长总是吃到耳屎味的比比多味豆。”  
  
出了蜜蜂公爵，哈利和罗恩--戈德里克遇见了赫尔加和她一起走了--又晃晃悠悠地去了三把扫帚，学徒信物感应告诉哈利莫言就在那儿。罗恩和哈利各买了一杯黄油啤酒，然后哈利很“碰巧”地看到了莫言，于是两人坐了过去--莫言正和雷古勒斯一起。  
  
“嗨，言，没想到在这里见到你！你好，布莱克先生。介意我们加入么？”哈利很自然地打招呼，其实每天晚上的训练时他们与雷古勒斯都是互称教名的。  
  
莫言抬头看到是哈利，很愉快的说：“当然不介意，坐吧！雷古勒斯你不介意吧？--我们刚刚在聊他的N.E.W.Ts。”  
  
雷古勒斯温和地冲哈利和罗恩点点头：“你们好，波特先生，韦斯莱先生，经常能听说你们的名字。”  
  
“嗯，你好。”罗恩也煞有介事地点头回礼，他现在是“人不犯我，我不犯人”的行为准则，之前他没有和雷古勒斯打过什么交道，但平时听迪安，西莫他们说，这位雷古勒斯·布莱克是“弃暗投明”的食死徒，叛离后才逃到了东方去，所以罗恩对这个斯莱特林很是“满意”，加之也没有与格兰芬多起过冲突，所以罗恩还是接受了与他同坐一桌。  
  
莫言喝着峡谷水，一边笑着说：“刚刚雷古勒斯还说到听有的斯莱特林说哈利上课很厉害呢。”  
  
“哪里。”哈利一边装似不好意思地抓头一边偷偷扔给莫言一个白眼，后者吐吐舌头不说话，倒是罗恩接了过去：“哈利很厉害的，斯内普不管怎么刁难他都答得出来！”  
  
……果然罗恩还不太会说话，不经意就会冒犯人啊，哈利默默扶额，给了雷古勒斯一个“见谅见谅”的眼神一边打圆场：“没有啦，罗恩，斯内普-教-授对谁都那样，他就是要求严格，不然怎么会是‘最年轻的魔药大师’呢？”说着，在桌子底下踢了罗恩一下。  
  
“Ouch！哈利你踢我干嘛？”罗恩叫痛，不解其意地说。哈利简直要扶额了，莫言不由得笑了出来，雷古勒斯听说过格兰芬多的五个韦斯莱，火红的头发，除了现在的那个男学生会主席，都有点可爱的直率，此时也不由得微笑起来，赶快喝了一口“卡西达日落”掩饰。  
  
接下来，哈利和莫言巧妙的引导着聊天的主题，因为他们看出来罗恩似乎挺想问关于小天狼星的问题。不过他们提出的话题成功地把罗恩的注意力转移走了。离开的时候，哈利给了莫言一个眼神，说：“再见，言，今天晚些时候老地方见。再见，布莱克先生，很高兴见到你。”  
  
莫言立即会意：“你还有草药学论文没写完啊，什么时候？”  
  
“今天下午两点吧，没什么特别的，但是需要你帮忙，这可是你们赫奇帕奇的长处。”哈利挑眉，打哑谜似的说。  
  
莫言便明白不是什么要紧事了，点头说：“图书馆老地方见，哈利。”哈利便和罗恩一起离开了三把扫帚，推开门的时候，哈利隐隐约约听见罗斯莫塔夫人正在和吧台边的霍格莫德村民聊天，说着：“……听说最近尖叫棚屋又开始闹鬼了？”  
  
\-----我是回到霍格沃茨的分割线-----  
  
“特瑞勒格教授？”哈利，赫敏，德拉科还有莫言敲着黑魔法防御术教授办公室的橡木门，喊道。  
  
“请进。”里面传出了格林德沃富有磁性的成熟嗓音，四人拿着复活节巧克力推门走了进去。  
  
格林德沃正坐在桌子后看一本书，见是哈利他们四人，忙放下书坐直，状似无意地一挥手，然后戏谑地说：“稀客呀，霍格沃茨的四位继承人，不知找我这么一个卑微的黑魔法防御术教授有何贵干？”  
  
哈利笑着抬手示意手中的蜜蜂公爵的袋子：“来回礼的，听说你喜欢吃甜食？”  
  
“那本《黑色掩盖黑色》？”格林德沃挑眉，“很好的一本书，可惜在你们英国是禁/书。坐吧。”说着他示意办公室里的黑色天鹅绒沙发。哈利四人坐了过去，一边把两个蜜蜂公爵的纸袋放在了玻璃茶几上面。格林德沃坐到边上的单人沙发上，又一挥手招来了茶杯和红茶，“快到下午茶时间了，就不请你们喝别的了。”说着亲手为四人倒上红茶。哈利他们谢过接起来。赫敏把鼻子凑在骨瓷杯沿，深深地吸了一口气，她喜欢红茶，因为红茶闻起来有甜甜的味道，品起来却是稍显苦涩的。她一边想着一边啜饮了一小口。  
  
“我打赌是格兰杰小姐提出送我甜食的。”格林德沃优雅地喝着红茶，说道。  
  
哈利和德拉科对视一眼，这句话有可能在表示格林德沃其实并不喜欢甜食，可是他办公桌后面的那一个柚木柜的甜食怎么解释？赫敏似乎也感觉到了，于是说：“是我，盖勒特”--哈利德拉科莫言瞪视：你什么时候都跟这位前黑魔王互称教名了？！--“我看到你的柜子里摆满了甜食，所以我以为你喜欢……”  
  
格林德沃饶有兴趣地挑眉：“的确如此，但如果你能再仔细一点儿，赫敏，就应该能发现，柜子里的甜食，我从来没有动过。”  
  
此言一出，四只小动物都摸不着头脑：买来不吃，总不会是摆设吧？不过随即他们便有了猜想，但是总不敢说出来。格林德沃见状，笑着说：“有什么猜想尽管说，如果是十几年前，别人说起我和阿不思，我十有八/九会直接杀了那个家伙，但是我渐渐--怎么说呢--看淡了吧。我倒不是说我不爱他了，但是我不会再为它不管不顾抛弃一切，那种行为我现在称之为‘幼稚’。所以说，你们随便说好了，不用忌讳。”  
  
“因为……邓不利多爱吃甜食？”赫敏道出了他们四人共同的猜想。  
  
格林德沃笑着摇了摇头：“我就知道你们会这么猜，可惜恰恰相反。”  
  
哈利接过话：“你也喜欢吃？那为什么……”  
  
“我说的‘恰恰相反’是指，我喜欢吃甜食，阿不思不喜欢吃。”格林德沃慢悠悠地纠正哈利的错误，似乎很享受四个小家伙惊讶的表情。  
  
德拉科很快收敛起有些愕然的表情--他本来在其他这几个人面前也都没打算控制表情--说：“我猜，邓不利多校长之所以表现的那么喜欢吃甜食的主要原因就是你喜欢吃。”格林德沃点头，身子向后靠在沙发靠背上，目光投向自己的那个柚木柜子，于是德拉科说了下去，“而你喜欢吃甜食却放在眼前不吃……我推测是因为你想通过不吃甜食达到和邓不利多校长的行为一样的目的，时时刻刻让自己想起曾经的……刻骨铭心。”  
  
“那我猜格林德沃先生你是打算在邓不利多教授再一次接受你的那一天才再次开始吃甜食吧。”莫言沉吟道。赫敏在她身边默默点头，又喝了一口温热的红茶。  
  
一时间办公室里很安静，格林德沃的目光越过了装满甜食的柚木柜子，聚焦在一个遥远的地方。哈利他们便静静地不说什么，他们知道，他们还太小，还没经历过什么刻骨铭心的东西，他们也知道，对于格林德沃和邓不利多来说，他们的感情纠葛太复杂，复杂到影响了一整个时代，但又简单，简单到一句话便能说清楚。他们也许感受不到这两个人的心境，但他们知道，这时他们应该保持安静。  
  
过了一会儿，格林德沃才回过神来，并立刻为自己怠慢了四位客人而感到有些尴尬。于是哈利轻松地笑着说：“可惜那些甜食浪费喽~”  
  
格林德沃摇摇头，同时也在笑着，气氛便很快地轻松起来。黑魔法防御术教授接着跟四个学生--差不多吧--讨论了一会儿教学问题，然后哈利他们便礼貌地告别了，把那些复活节巧克力还是作为回礼留在了格林德沃那儿，后者表示他重新开始吃甜食的那一天会第一个吃他们的回礼。  
  
\-----我是这天晚些时候的分割线-----  
  
“赫奇帕奇院长，您做的巧克力蛋真的很好吃！”哈利一边咬着一片花纹是金色狮子，内心有榛子碎块和巧克力的复活节巧克力蛋一边说。  
  
赫尔加温和地笑了，一边捂着一杯热可可一边说：“精细的手工产物总是比魔法的产物要好，就如同麻瓜的劳斯莱斯是手工的一样。”  
  
德拉科吃着花纹是天龙星座的复活节巧克力蛋，一边在给萨拉查和雷古勒斯讲述今天下午的事情。末了德拉科还轻松自然地问萨拉查他和戈德里克是不是都是“天然”甜食癖。  
  
萨拉查吃着赫尔加专门为他加了不少蜂蜜的巧克力蛋，看了看德拉科，又看了看对面正吃得张牙舞爪的戈德里克，眼里多了点儿温柔：“他喜欢吃，我就习惯了，然后也喜欢吃了。”  
  
此时此刻，哈利正巧也在给戈德里克，赫尔加讲这件事，末了与德拉科不约而同地问了一样的问题。戈德里克思考了一会儿，然后歪着头说：“我记得第一次我们一起遇到甜食的时候，我有点饿了所以吃得挺多的，但其实我不怎么对甜食感冒，毕竟那时候糖也不多见，但是萨拉查很是仔细地把他的那份都吃掉了，很喜欢的样子，所以我就跟着他也喜欢上吃甜食了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 卡西达日落是一种在Star Trek里的鸡尾酒，小乱入。  
> 邓不利多真的不喜欢吃甜食，因为格林德沃他才吃的，JKR在访谈里如是说。  
> 中世纪的时候，糖是比较奢侈的东西。


	17. 摄魂怪“回家”

纳威又一次浑身哆嗦着从保护神奇生物课上回来--保护神奇生物课总是在禁林边缘上，离摄魂怪真的比较近，加之纳威胆子不算大，好好的上课大部分人都不受影响也不好释放守护神，姑且不说影响他人，魔力消耗也太大。所以每次保护神奇生物课他都冻得打哆嗦。一路上都啃着巧克力，哈利罗恩他们也爱莫能助。  
  
“诶，纳威，你有跟你奶奶说过这件事么？”  
  
回到宿舍，纳威忙不迭地去冲了个热水澡洗去寒意，披着浴袍出来坐回了自己的床上。哈利递过去一杯热可可，一边问到。  
  
纳威谢过哈利，小口喝着可可，一边默默地摇了摇头。哈利耸肩，罗恩盘腿坐在对面的床上，说：“又是怕你奶奶说你？”  
  
“嗯，她总是说我太……胆小。”纳威把马克杯捧在手里暖手，小声地说。  
  
哈利摇头，在纳威身边坐下：“不，这不是胆怯，纳威，每个人遇到摄魂怪都会觉得冰冷刺骨，摄魂怪就是恐惧本身。”  
  
纳威仍旧摇头：“可是它们对我的影响最大，这不就是我比别人差的表现么？”  
  
“摄魂怪会勾起每个人内心深处的恐惧，而每个人的人生经历不同，最深的恐惧的影响力也不同，”哈利耐心地说，一如上一世的卢平教授，“我们都知道，你的父母他们……所以，这没什么，你奶奶是一位强大的女巫，她肯定也知道这一点的。所以跟她说说吧，她还是很有影响力的。”罗恩在一边使劲点头。  
  
纳威抬起头看了看哈利，又看了看罗恩：“你们觉得如果我们学生抗议，魔法部有可能撤回摄魂怪吗？……不，不可能，小天狼星·布莱克还在逃，不可能撤回的……”  
  
哈利把一只手拍到纳威肩上：“那没什么，但无论如何我们应该说出来我们的抗议，要让社会知道那些恶心的家伙对我们的身心影响有多大。我想你应该也清楚福吉部长安排摄魂怪入驻霍格沃茨不光是为了追捕小天狼星派来的吧？”纳威点点头，倒是罗恩一脸迷惑，“所以这就更需要我们发出自己的声音了，你也不希望福吉对霍格沃茨指手划脚的吧？怎么着霍格沃茨的事情也轮不到他们那些官僚来管。”  
  
“我奶奶还，还说……邓不利多校长也管的太多了，”--哈利递给罗恩一个严厉的眼色不让后者跳起来反驳--“校董会都有名无实了……”  
  
哈利暗自叹了口气，他们四个霍格沃茨继承人又何尝不知道这一点呢？霍格沃茨这个不收学费的寄宿式学校的资金全靠霍格莫德的地皮租金和校董们的资产了，所以校董们都该有很大的权利的，可惜上一世哈利甚至都不知道霍格沃茨的十二校董都是谁。“你奶奶说的没错，从我们来霍格沃茨，我们都没见过十二校董呢……不过这在现在不重要，现在是福吉部长在和邓不利多校长争，纳威你肯定也清楚孰轻孰重。”意料之中地，哈利看着纳威沉默地点头，然后低头把可可喝光，继而说：“我知道了，哈利，我这就去写信。”  
  
哈利看着纳威起身去书包里找羊皮纸和羽毛笔，一边再回头看坐在床上的罗恩，后者正拖着下巴思索着什么，看哈利在看他，罗恩抬头，一口气说：“好吧我明白了福吉部长试图抢邓不利多校长的权力我爸爸也曾经提到过还有我下次不会那么激动了。”说罢，耸了耸肩。哈利看得一头黑线，他还没指望罗恩这么快反应过来呢……  
  
这是事实，纳威至少是隆巴顿家族的继承人，还有个老当益壮的斯莱特林奶奶，在这种方面怎么可能不会一点就通？而罗恩虽是父母双全，但是从小这方面的教育就不多，也不需要。看来这三年的我们对他的影响还不小，哈利想着，一边拍了拍罗恩的肩膀。  
  
正好，纳威就是一个开始，哈利相信斯莱特林的小贵族们肯定要就向父母抱怨过摄魂怪了，可惜估计现在如果光是斯莱特林，影响恐怕不够大，现在如果把格兰芬多，拉文克劳，赫奇帕奇家里有势的小动物提点一下，把福吉打回去还是很有可能的，毕竟现在的魔法部本来就不太得民心，巫师们一个个看着福吉的政绩说邓不利多会做得更好，也可怜了这个其实还不错的部长。不过这对于目前的让摄魂怪回家这件事还是很有帮助的，正好用塔西佗陷阱*再把福吉往下拉拉，为伊威尔以后做点儿铺垫。  
  
说干就干，哈利当晚训练的时候便跟德拉科，雷古勒斯，赫敏，莫言以及四巨头讲了这件事情。莫言一脸鄙视地看着哈利：“这都四月份了，我们三年级都要结束了，你才提起来，你有没有觉得自己有点反应迟缓啊？”  
  
哈利耸肩：“前面一直在忙活其他的事情，不是么，不过到现在我还是没有在活点地图上看到过小天狼星，而那位福尔摩斯先生看上去也很正常。”  
  
“无论是魔法部还是以前的长老会都一样的爱多管闲事，”戈德里克理了理身上的长袍说，“有些事情，他们还管不着！”  
  
“这没什么，我回去跟我家学生们提一下就行了。”罗伊纳颇为自豪地说，“我和萨尔的学院都有学院首席，办事就是当便。”说罢还挑衅地看看戈德里克，后者一如既往地炸毛。  
  
哈利看向德拉科，雷古勒斯和萨拉查，斯莱特林学院的三年级首席，七年级首席和学院首席都点点头表示答应，哈利也颔首表示谢意。  
  
“唉，我们赫奇帕奇热爱和平的小獾们没有首席乐得自在，”莫言摇头摆手，无视一边和罗伊纳拌嘴的戈德里克，“不过我们赫奇帕奇也方便，本来我们这儿贵族子弟就不多，而我正好貌似又是家族最有势的一个，平时交情也都有，所以……”八颗小白牙亮晶晶~“倒是哈利你自己的学院，贵族子弟不算少，一个个心高气傲又不比德拉科他们那些小蛇好到哪里去……啧啧，难呦~”  
  
哈利以及也清楚这一点，不过他已经有了个办法了，于是他只是神秘地笑笑：“我自有办法~”  
  
\-----我是过了几天的分割线-----  
  
这几天哈利和一个高他一年级的格兰芬多学生考迈克·麦克拉根走得很近，哈利记得这个家伙，上一世六年级的时候，斯拉格霍恩的晚会邀请了他，麦克拉根的家族不错，他的父亲还是伯父在魔法部任要职还是什么的，哈利也懒得去记或者去查，从这家伙的行为处事就能看出来了好吧？麦克拉根似乎也很高兴“大难不死的男孩”以及救世主对自己的又好，加上哈利在课业上给予的帮助……你们知道的。  
  
所以，当纳威寄给奶奶的信（他打了三次草稿又誊抄好的）收到回音的那天，哈利，罗恩--其实他不清楚为什么哈利突然要和这个自大的他都不喜欢的格兰芬多突然处好--以及麦克拉根还有他的一个同学走在从城堡去魁地奇球场的路上--麦克拉根声称自己加入格兰芬多魁地奇队只是时间问题，他的守门无人能比--这更让罗恩不自在了--四人走在霍格沃茨一个没什么人的走廊上，突然他们前方靠墙的一副盔甲突然抖动起来，吓了他们一跳。哈利装作好奇地走上前去，拔出魔杖：“这里面有东西！”  
  
其实这“东西”是哈利放进去的，他靠着与卢平教授的关系，以“学术研究”为名弄来了这只博格特塞到铠甲里面，故意想让麦克拉根遇见遇见摄魂怪。  
  
然后哈利“一不小心”打开了铠甲放出了博格特，然后他面对着博格特开启大脑封闭术迷惑这个偏黑暗属性的魔法生物，让它以为哈利最害怕的是摄魂怪，于是这只可怜的博格特就变成了摄魂怪--就在娇生惯养的麦克拉根面前，不用说，当哈利用“滑稽滑稽”让博格特躲回铠甲里面的时候，麦克拉根已经冷得发抖牙齿打颤双腿发软，紧紧拽着身边的同学和罗恩才没有摔倒。  
  
“天哪，这里怎么会有博格特？我得赶快去告诉教授……迈考克？你没事吧？按理来说博格特变的摄魂怪应该比我们学校外面的摄魂怪影响要小的啊……”哈利没心没肺地开始胡说，博格特之所以以模仿出名可就是它能变得一丝不差，不过似乎这里除了哈利都没人知道卢平教授那第一节课提到过的知识点。  
  
可怜的迈考克·麦克拉根这回可被吓得不轻，哆哆嗦嗦地也不去魁地奇球场了--麦克拉根的“软弱”反应让罗恩很是出气--哈利一行人送他回了格兰芬多塔楼，哈利在跟他告别的时候很是“无意”地提起：“纳威受摄魂怪的影响也很大，所以他早就给他奶奶写信诉苦了，据说他奶奶说，福吉部长把摄魂怪放到学校附近是极其影响小巫师成长和身心健康的，她还说要去反映反映呢……”麦克拉根听了不由得“深思”起来，一边告别哈利回宿舍泡热水澡去了。哈利很清楚他的目标达到了，罗恩在一边听着哈利的最后一段话可算是明白哈利的意图了，用手肘顶了顶哈利：“意外遇上个博格特你也能变成好事，真有你的，哈利。”  
  
哈利露齿而笑，是啊，“意外”，不过他也早就看麦克拉根那种倨傲的样子不顺眼了，简直就是丢格兰芬多的脸！所以，这算是个恶作剧吧，他可不是乖孩子~莱姆斯知道后会为他和詹姆斯在这一点上这么像而高兴的~哈利想着皱了皱鼻子。  
  
没几天，在霍格沃茨四个学院的贵族纯血小巫师对自家家长的抱怨下，加上曾经发生的摄魂怪在魁地奇比赛期间侵入霍格沃茨威胁到全校小巫师的人身安全一事，被人忽视很多年的霍格沃茨十二校董的抗议及施压，魔法部部长福吉受到了强烈的舆论打压，加上新闻界的无冕之王丽塔·斯基特的煽风点火--哦，多亏了几位大贵族的提点，尤其是大马尔福先生--一周之后，福吉不得不受着巫师们的骂声中把摄魂怪撤回了阿兹卡班，换上了两队打击手（the Hitter）在霍格沃茨和霍格莫德驻扎，不过霍格沃茨得提供他们的食宿，这也有理，差不多等于霍格沃茨借魔法部的手雇来这些打击手作保安，这样霍格沃茨也不亏欠魔法部什么了。  
  
这一切发生得实在有点儿快，邓不利多都没反应过来，摄魂怪就被撤走了，虽然他很高兴看到这样，但是他总觉得不太对劲，像是有什么人在幕后操纵一样，霍格沃茨的学生们的抗议就在那两周一下子跟爆炸一样反应到他们的家长那儿--还很有目的性的是有权有势的家长们--然后福吉的办公室就被信件乃至吼叫信淹没了，加上丽塔·斯基特的火上浇油……如果说是巧合也太巧合了，斯莱特林那些小巫师有可能会在首席的提议下全体抗议，但是邓不利多了解到抗议的学生们斯莱特林只占了不到一半，几乎所有的拉文克劳和赫奇帕奇的贵族学生和一半的格兰芬多贵族学生都在同时向父母反映了摄魂怪的威胁，这不符合逻辑啊……那只有一个可能了，邓不利多严峻地想，那就是霍格沃茨里面有一个隐形的势力，这个势力甚至至少能同时影响到四个学院。这对目前的情况很不利，哈利就在霍格沃茨里，必须要保证哈利不受影响地顺着他的意思塑造起来，然后对抗肯定会回来的伏地魔--他预测伏地魔应该会选择那种“父亲仆人仇人”的粗劣方法复活，而关于“仇人”，伏地魔肯定会选择哈利，那么四年级即将举办的三强争霸赛肯定会被其影响，借其复活复辟--只有这样才可能把伏地魔永远打败。  
  
想到这里，邓不利多，这位被称为“最伟大的白巫师”和“披着狮子皮的老狐狸”的年过一百的老巫师深深地叹了口气，他累了，真的累了……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 塔西佗陷阱：塔西佗，古罗马最伟大的历史学家，曾出任执政官。塔西佗陷阱指的是当政府不受欢迎的时，好的政策与坏的政策都会同样得罪人民。西方政治学著名定律之一。


	18. 分色表格，三维巫师棋和iMagic

摄魂怪离开霍格沃茨之后，每天的阳光似乎都明亮了不少，小动物们一个个也高兴多了，虽然那些打击手时不时很是游手好闲，但总比摄魂怪要强，不是么？  
  
说实话，把摄魂怪弄出霍格沃茨对于哈利来说不过是正餐中间的休息饮品罢了，所以摄魂怪风波之后，他又一心一意回到查看小天狼星，彼德·佩迪鲁以及那位夏洛克·福尔摩斯的行踪，赞美活点地图~哈利仍旧没有得到小天狼星的行踪，他似乎躲进了霍格莫德边的山上，就是上一世小天狼星有带他看过的那个隐蔽的山洞里面去了。而佩迪鲁看上去倒是一直安安分分地在费心于哈利给他的那个魔药配方，也就是哈利知道邓不利多预测的伏地魔会用的那个“父亲的骨，仆人的肉，仇人的血”的那个配方，哈利还很好心地为尖叫棚屋加上了点儿黑魔法屏蔽咒，不然就凭佩迪鲁那水准，邓不利多早就发现了。至于那位“伟大的咨询侦探”福尔摩斯先生？人家就跟个没事人一样，若不是活点地图从不说谎，哈利绝对看不出克鲁克山有什么不对劲的地方。  
  
这倒也奇怪，夏洛克·福尔摩斯应该是十八世纪末十九世纪初的人呀，怎么可能这都二十一世纪了还活着？哈利思考这个问题不止一次了，最有可能的就是重名，再就是魔法石？反正他不可能是像四巨头那样把自己的生命和霍格沃茨城堡联系起来的……  
  
福尔摩斯家族其实是一个神奇的家族。  
  
哈利在《生而高贵，巫师家谱》中找到了福尔摩斯家族，这个家族看上去人丁稀少，但是奇怪的是，福尔摩斯家族每几代就会断上几代，然后又莫名其妙地出现家主，没有任何注解，哈利也没在其他文献上找到答案。不可能是被除名的哑炮的后代，这种人的姓氏是上不了《生而高贵，巫师家谱》的。哈利百思不得其解，问四巨头，他们也表示对这个家族并不了解，他们四人全盛的中世纪时并没有听说过这个家族，他们也没有收过姓福尔摩斯的学生。哈利借着霍格沃茨继承人的权限查看了一下霍格沃茨入学名单--从创始开始，多亏了检索咒--结果只查到那位被麻瓜所熟知的夏洛克·福尔摩斯的入学记录，在1865年，他十一岁的时候，然后就再没有其他任何姓福尔摩斯的小巫师的入学记录了，可谓一大怪事！  
  
就算不说这些，这位福尔摩斯又是为什么会出现在霍格沃茨呢？哦，确切的说，是怎么会接魔法界的案子的呢？魔法界这么多年可没有一丝一毫的关于福尔摩斯家族的成员在魔法界接手案子的记录或者传言。  
  
啊……太伤脑筋！哈利又一次把自己弄得要疯掉了，郁闷地，他再一次在睡前打开了活点地图看看有没有什么不对的地方，仍旧一切照常，没啥特别的。哈利嘟着嘴嘟哝“恶作剧完毕”，一边思量着有没有可能直接去问问那位福尔摩斯先生。  
  
\-----我是日子一天天过的分割线-----  
  
哈利看着向他“推销”上一世赫敏偏爱的分色表格的罗恩，真的不知道该说什么了……  
  
“真的，哈利，”罗恩在图书馆一脸认真，一手拿着羽毛笔一手拿着分色表格，“我觉得它肯定会超有用！”  
  
莫言在一边半捂着嘴，在哈利汗颜的时候说：“罗恩，你这样儿特像麻瓜界里的一种职业。”  
  
“做传/销的。”赫敏接过莫言的话，也半捂着嘴笑，拿着羽毛笔的手危险地在羊皮纸上方抖动着。  
  
哈利无语，只好从一脸认真的罗恩手里接过分色表格，“好，我和你一起用，一起好好学习。”  
  
这时雷古勒斯恰好抱着书从他们身边走过，于是停下来和他们打招呼，并笑着说：“我有时也用分色表格，韦斯莱先生的选择很不错呢。”  
  
“就是嘛！”罗恩就像一下子得到了靠山，更加有热情了……  
  
\-----我是日子一天天过的分割线-----  
  
罗纳德·韦斯莱和德拉科·马尔福从来没有想象过有一天他们会站在同一战线上，真的。  
  
但其实他们是有可能的，因为他们其实有一个共同点，那就是他们的巫师棋都很不错，同龄人无人能敌，他们不过是从来没有遇上罢了，但是他们在拉文克劳塔楼，因为同一件事遇上了……  
  
“嘿，赫敏，我和罗恩来和你下三维国际象棋。”哈利一边回答过“消失了的东西去了哪里”的问题一边带着罗恩走进拉文克劳塔楼--他已经是常客了--然后他就愣住了，因为他看到了一个铂金色脑袋和那个褐色脑袋面对面坐着正在玩3D投影的三维巫师棋。  
  
薇薇安啊，他刚刚只感应了赫敏在休息室所以来了，没想到德拉科也在啊啊啊……哈利抓狂了，就算格兰芬多和斯莱特林现在不至于见面就对骂了但是韦斯莱家族和马尔福家族的世仇又是另一件麻烦事诶！哈利当机中，只能祈祷去年圣诞节的那次打雪仗已经深刻影响了罗恩的观念。  
  
赫敏抬头轻松地问好：“嘿，哈利，罗恩，我和德拉科在玩三维巫师棋呢，来看看不？我们拉文克劳已经流行这个公测几个月了，可惜德拉科总是不同意投入生产，说是玩家太小众！”  
  
哈利看了看罗恩，后者正以一种犹疑不决的表情踌躇着，去年圣诞节德拉科的确很主动地表达了友好，罗恩，弗雷德以及乔治也都难得的以友好回复，两家没打起来，但是那之后碍于家族形象，德拉科并没有进一步与韦斯莱家交好，所以现在……哈利揉了揉自己的太阳穴，没办法只好带头走过去，来到德拉科的身边，别扭地伸出手：“你好，马尔福先生，没想到在这里遇见你。”  
  
德拉科这才抬起头，然后起身，完全是为了要在罗恩这位韦斯莱面前表达，握了握哈利的手，说：“你好，波特先生，也许你可以叫我德拉科。你好，韦斯莱先生，很高兴在这儿见到你。我今天是来陪赫敏下三维巫师棋的--进一步评判到底是否投入生产。如果有时间，你与韦斯莱先生也许可以也试玩一下？拉文克劳的学生们几乎不与别的学院的学生下三维巫师棋，所以信息量不够。”  
  
好机会！哈利很是佩服德拉科创造出来的这个合情合理也合适恰当的机会，于是他说：“乐意效劳，德拉科，你也可以叫我哈利。你呢，罗--恩？”哈利拉长罗恩的名字以便把后者的思路从那个悬浮在桌子上方的3D投影的三维巫师棋上拉回来。  
  
“啊！很高兴见到你，马尔福先生。”罗恩很快反应过来，表现的比那次初见雷古勒斯强多了，“我很乐意，哈利也知道的，我的巫师棋下的还不错。”  
  
Not this time...哈利暗暗吐槽，圣诞假期的时候，德拉科，赫敏和哈利他们三个就已经试玩过这个三维巫师棋了，不得不承认，就算用他们三个被四巨头训练过几年的脑子，这种消遣还是有点儿费脑力的，所以小鹰们没把三维巫师棋拿出去与别的学院的朋友分享是十分合情合理并且与人为善的。  
  
德拉科听了，微笑着说：“你的棋艺我从赫敏这儿也有所耳闻，那么如果不介意我已经下了半局的话，你现在就来和赫敏试一试吧。”  
  
罗恩犹疑了一下，还是走上前去拿起了德拉科的那个限量定制的铂金“先驱”游戏机，德拉科小声地为他讲解了一下规则，罗恩似乎理解得很快，不到十分钟，哈利和德拉科就一个在罗恩这边一个在赫敏那边开始“观战”了。  
  
赫敏的棋艺在罗伊纳的点拨下是不输与德拉科的，而哈利和莫言在这方面输他们俩一筹。罗恩虽然棋艺精湛不输赫敏，但是初次接触三维巫师棋不免反应迟缓些许，所以在一个多小时后，这局棋还是以赫敏的一句“将死”结束了。罗恩退出游戏程序，起身把游戏机还给德拉科：“第一次还是不熟练，愧对你开的势均力敌的场面。”  
  
哈利表示他和他的小伙伴们都惊呆了！把巫师棋看作以及最擅长的方面的罗恩竟然能说出这么谦逊的话还是对着德拉科·马尔福！  
  
正当哈利思看着原来潜移默化的效力这么大的时候，德拉科微笑回复到：“哪里，赫敏的棋艺本来就很好，”然后他看向赫敏，“赫敏，韦斯莱先生巫师棋下得在霍格沃茨数一数二，初次上手三维巫师棋还觉得力不从心，够有说服力了吧？”  
  
赫敏耸肩：“随便你，但是你还是得接我们拉文克劳内部的这个订单。在说了，罗恩是第一次玩，多玩几次，他肯定能和我下上一个下午。”  
  
“感觉怎么样？”哈利拍拍装似还在思考的罗恩的肩膀，问。  
  
罗恩看了看哈利，最后说：“三维巫师棋真不是正常人玩的东西，哈利。”  
  
“就是啦，”德拉科一边接过赫敏手中准备好的订单一边说，“我也这么说，赫敏还不信，听没听说过霍格沃茨内部那句话：‘巫师分为三类，男巫，女巫和拉文克劳。’”  
  
……你也知道在拉文克劳塔楼里说这句话要加隔音咒啊……哈利一边吐槽一边看着罗恩和德拉科正式而和平地道别。  
  
\-----我是日子一天天过的分割线-----  
  
“手机？！你逗我呢吧？”  
  
五月的某天晚上，有求必应屋里，训练后的休息加宵夜时间，赫敏和她的小伙伴们表示他们都被德拉科惊呆了。  
  
德拉科一脸疑惑：“怎么了？我，哈利，奥格登，斯帕罗的契约就是这么说的诶，为魔法界引入麻瓜界的科技，“先驱”游戏机只是一个开始，你们又不是不知道，但是“先驱”游戏机即将进入全盛，我是说，这个暑假推出全息版本之后将很长时间不会在形态上改变了，是时候发布新的产品了。”  
  
“德拉科，你要多想想其他的方面，不止是变革巫师们的生活方式，”赫敏说，“我们使用猫头鹰传递信息用了一千多年，这是我们的一个传统，一个象征，你不能用手机把它废除掉。”  
  
“对，就像我的国度里的魔法界，”莫言咽下一口可颂，接过赫敏的话表示赞同，“我们几千年来一直保持着飞鸽传书的习惯。”  
  
“那……你觉得音乐播放器怎么样？”哈利提出建议，“mp3，mp4什么的，模仿苹果公司？”  
  
德拉科感兴趣地挑眉：“我觉得是一个挺好的过渡。”  
  
“哈利，你真聪明！”莫言一边说着一边夸张地冲哈利竖起大拇指，其他三个人表示他们都黑线了……  
  
赫敏很快地补充：“那么我们可以模仿麻瓜界的发展从单纯的音乐播放器开始，逐渐升级，最后可以把‘先驱’游戏机和它结合在一起……”  
  
“做出单单没有通讯功能的电子产品，”哈利接过赫敏的话，“平板电脑的前期，然后再推出平板电脑的一些基础应用程序，模仿Microsoft的Office软件之类的。”  
  
“想个名字吧。”德拉科愉快地微笑着说，他享受他们四个聚在一起讨论的时刻，从来都是。  
  
“我们模仿iPhone吧。”哈利托着下巴，说。  
  
“i...”莫言捧着一杯咖啡，喃喃道。  
  
“Wizard？”德拉科出声，但是赫敏很快反驳了他：“Wizard只代表男巫，有一点性别歧视的问题，不算完美。”  
  
“要和我们巫师有关……”哈利盯着面前的慕斯蛋糕，自言自语。  
  
就这么过了几分钟，四个人沉浸在他们各自的“思维宫殿”里面，有求必应屋里静静的。  
  
“I got it！”哈利突然兴奋地叫道，“Magic！iMagic！”  
  
其他三个人如梦初醒，莫言一掌拍上哈利的肩膀：“比我们的思路更原始，我们都想的太复杂了，忘掉了能完美表示我们-魔-法-界的Magic。”  
  
“就是iMagic了，”德拉科高兴地使劲揉了揉哈利的黑发，“哦，你真可爱，哈利。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “先驱”游戏机英文名：Forerunner  
> 本文的一些麻瓜技术与HP原著的时间段不匹配，望谅解。


	19. 复活脑残伏地魔

在期末考试的前夜，哈利突然在活点地图上看到了自家教父小天狼星的行踪--就在尖叫棚屋的边上，徘徊着，而彼德·佩迪鲁正在尖叫棚屋里面照看魔药。  
  
佩迪鲁被小天狼星看到了？这是哈利的第一反应，不太可能啊，哈利对自己为佩迪鲁下的保护咒还是很有信心的，于是他紧急双面镜了德拉科，跟他讲了这件事。  
  
“要我说，是那位福尔摩斯先生的推理指引了小天狼星。”德拉科冷静地说。  
  
哈利咬嘴唇，很明显的焦虑：“小天狼星在那附近晃悠会使事情很难办，你知道的，德拉科。”  
  
镜子那边的德拉科沉默了，过了一会儿，他犹疑着说：“我有一个办法，但是不知道你同不同意……”哈利眨眨眼示意德拉科说下去，“你就利用小天狼星在那儿这件事，在复活意外君的时候用他的血。”  
  
“但是真正的伏地魔只会一心一意想用我的血，”哈利揉太阳穴，“邓不利多教授可能会会起疑的。”  
  
德拉科在那边叹了口气：“我也知道，哈利，你的敌人最了解你，邓不利多不是一般二般地了解伏地魔。”  
  
然后银灰色的眼睛和翡翠色的对视了好一会儿，他们俩都没能再想出其他办法了，于是哈利只好说：“没办法了，也许真的只能用你说的那个办法了，不过这个方法有个好处，就是同时还能洗白小天狼星。”  
  
“的确，”德拉科点头，“那个时候把佩迪鲁交出去就行了。”  
  
“还有卢平教授呢，我明天就去把活点地图‘上交’。”哈利打了个哈欠，“有点麻烦，希望福尔摩斯先生不会打乱我们的计划。”  
  
德拉科微笑：“你肯定看过《福尔摩斯探案集》，相信我，他能明白我们的意图--即使他发现了我们的计划。睡觉去吧，都打哈欠了。”  
  
“好吧，晚安，德拉科。”哈利揉揉眼睛，嘟哝着说。  
  
“晚安。”哈利在德拉科说的时候仍然在揉眼睛，所以他忽略了德拉科眼中一闪而过的温柔。  
  
第二天，保护神奇生物考试之后，哈利“乖乖地”跑去卢平教授的办公室。  
  
“哈利？”卢平正在整理期末考试的卷子，看到哈利站在门口，有点儿惊讶，“你不需要赶快去复习吗？你应该还有两天的试要考吧？”  
  
哈利吐吐舌头：“我有件事想跟您说。”  
  
卢平似乎挺好奇，于是作手势让哈利进来，“什么事？我猜不是学习上的事吧，你的成绩一向优秀。”  
  
哈利一副乖乖学生的样儿，从书包里拿出那张空白羊皮纸：“教授，我来上交这个东西。”  
  
看到熟悉而久违的活点地图，卢平愣了一下，问：“你怎么得到它的？”  
  
“额，它原来是在费尔奇的那个违禁品没收柜里面的。”哈利说的确的是实话……  
  
卢平似乎看上去哭笑不得：“那我只能说你跟幸运，哈利。说实话吧，这个地图是我和你父亲，还有小天狼星--”他说到小天狼星的名字的时候顿了一下，“以及彼德在上学的时候发明的，你看--我郑重宣誓我不干好事--”他指着地图上的四个外号，说，“尖头叉子是詹姆斯，大脚板是布莱克，月亮脸是我，虫尾巴是彼德，彼德·佩迪鲁。”  
  
“那个被小天狼星杀害的凤凰社成员？”哈利“好奇地”问。  
  
卢平的表情严肃下来，“是的，小天狼星·布莱克还同时杀害了十三名麻瓜。”  
  
“我看过那个报道，”哈利慢吞吞地说，“但是……只剩一个手指也太……”既然卢平提到了，哈利不介意提点一下疑点。  
  
“黑魔法，很可怕的黑魔法。”卢平沉重地说。  
  
我去！如果那么有毁灭性以至于把肉/体化为齑粉，为毛还会有个手指啊？你以为是金手指啊？哈利腹诽，然后把话题转回去，一脸认真的可爱--这招对付赫尔加和罗伊纳教授最有用！：“教授，我现在把地图作为违禁品交给你，你暑假能不能把它再给我？这样我就能既当了乖学生又能得到我父亲的这个完美的作品了。”  
  
卢平表示他被哈利惊呆了……不过他还是最后眨眨眼睛，说：“可以啊，暑假的时候我就不算你的教授了，给你也没什么。”  
  
哈利就知道莱姆斯·卢平其实已经被詹姆斯和小天狼星带坏了……  
  
\-----我是这天夜里的分割线-----  
  
“应该不会有什么问题的。”赫敏一边把头发扎成发髻一边说。  
  
德拉科正看着萨拉查为哈利“化妆”，他没有看赫敏，但默默地点了点头，他知道赫敏看得到。  
  
“这么严肃干什么，”莫言嘻嘻哈哈地穿着旅行斗篷，“又不是什么大事~”  
  
其他三个人闻言幽幽地看向他：你复活个伏地魔“不算大事”……  
  
“言说的对，”一向寡言的萨拉查突然开口，“这的确不算大事，你们四个的生命中要经历的，还多着呢。”  
  
莫言吐了吐舌头，笑得一如既往，一脸“你们看萨拉查都支持我你们没话说了吧”，让德拉科实在忍不住翻了个白眼，哈利看到铂金小贵族少见的可爱动作，不由得笑出了声：“德拉科，你真可爱。”  
  
德拉科不炸毛才怪！  
  
半个小时后，哈利与隐形的德拉科，赫敏，莫言一起来到了打人柳边，赫敏和莫言守在树洞边，负责引诱小天狼星过来，而德拉科陪同哈利进去，以防万一。  
  
哦，对了，德拉科他们三个已经请四巨头帮忙使他们在活点地图上的点儿在他们该在的地方，只要是魔法物品，就不可能永远不出错。  
  
一进树洞，一切都安静了下来，德拉科解除了身上的隐身咒走在哈利身边。  
  
“你有点紧张。”德拉科在哈利耳边小声说，哈利很快便不乐意了，小声吼回去：“谁有紧张，我……”  
  
哈利后面的话因为吃惊而没说出来，因为德拉科牵住了他的手，带着他向前走：“没关系，我会一直在你身边，我们会一直在你身边。”因为德拉科拉着他走在前面半步的距离，哈利看不到德拉科的表情，但是他突然就觉得安心，有德拉科，赫敏莫言这样的朋友，他觉得安心，无比安心。  
  
走到尖叫棚屋的时候，德拉科再次给自己施上隐形咒--才不是幻身咒那种低级的东西--然后两人走进了尖叫棚屋。  
  
哈利故意说了几句从萨拉查那里学的蛇佬腔制造气氛，然后用那种嘶嘶的感觉喊了一声：“佩迪鲁。”  
  
楼上立刻传来惊动的声音，木制家具撞到一起的声音，然后是吱吱嘎嘎下楼的声音。灰色头发的矮小男人屁滚尿流地跪到了哈利·伏地魔·波特面前，声音颤抖地喊：“主，主人……”  
  
哈利轻蔑地扫了他一眼，居高临下地说：“我要求的东西，你都准备好了吗？”  
  
“准，准备好了，主人，”佩迪鲁连头都不敢抬，不能怪他，哈利为了制造气势放了点魔压，对于他来说不算什么，但是对于普通人来说已经很有压力了。哈利发誓他听到了脑海深处莱尔的轻笑，努力忽略掉，哈利继续说：“带我去。”  
  
佩迪鲁差点要爬着带哈利上楼了，哈利嘴角抽/抽地挥手隔空把他拎起来让他用两条腿走路。  
  
二楼的一个灰暗的房间中央，秘银坩埚里翻腾着黏稠的银灰色带点紫色的液体，边上放着一个木盒。看来佩迪鲁干得还不错，哈利想，虽然这魔药不该有紫色的来着，不过他也没指望佩迪鲁能做到多好，反正能把意外君这个魂片弄进个身体里就成，管他质量好不好呢。  
  
“还说得过去，佩迪鲁。”哈利慢慢地踱向坩埚，一边说，佩迪鲁在一边正试图把自己和墙角的灰尘融为一体，此刻尖声颤抖着说：“这是我的荣幸，我伟大的主人！”  
  
“那么我们开始，你应该不想知道如果你不按吩咐来，那个小魔咒会有什么效果。”哈利冷冷地说，的确，早解决早好，他们的时间必须完美无缺，他已经得到了赫敏和莫言的感应，卢平和小天狼星出奇地一致正在赶来。哈利来到坩埚面前，然后装模作样地把手往额头上一抹，同时把空间手镯里面的魂片拿出来扔到坩埚里，同时装出痛苦的样子大叫，然后哈利很淡定的……装晕了。德拉科在一边魔杖滑入手中，时刻警惕。  
  
佩迪鲁战战兢兢地走到坩埚旁边，拿来木盒，把里面的骨头倒进了坩埚，“父亲的骨，无意中捐出，可使你的儿子再生。【Bone of the father unknowingly given you will renew your son.】”然后他痛苦地啜泣了一声，说：“仆人的肉，自，自愿捐出，可使你的主人重，重生。【Flesh of the servan willingly given you will revive your master.】”然后切下了自己的左手。哈利差点没翻白眼，哪有说个现代魔文还结巴的，不知道这会降低效果么？然后佩迪鲁小心翼翼地挪到哈利身边，刚要割破哈利的胳膊，突然楼下传来了脚步声，佩迪鲁急急地给房门加了个锁门咒，然后取了哈利的血加入坩埚，“仇敌的血，被迫献出，可使你的敌人复活。【Blood of the enemy forcibly taken you will resurrect your foe.】”干完了一切，佩迪鲁根本没再在意哈利，而是一个人缩到了角落里因为左手的疼痛而小声啜泣。  
  
卢平解开了佩迪鲁而锁门咒，然后有幸成为目睹了伏地魔复生的四人之一。哈利歪在坩埚边，为卢平的心脏而担忧，魂片是不会显现在活点地图上的，所以卢平只可能是看到了佩迪鲁而赶过来的，没想到撞上伏地魔复活这种“历史□□件”。  
  
要哈利说的话，这个伏地魔实在是太可怕，比他上一世记忆中的那个还要毁容！哦，德拉科你在吗我好反胃我要吃赫尔加教授的柠檬饼干……  
  
卢平很快看到了一边蜷缩着的佩迪鲁和“昏迷的”还在流血的哈利（这是最后的解决方案，戈德里克的原话是反正哈利就在那里，不用哈利的血白不用，这种白魔法血液只有脑子被切了的黑巫师才会用来复活），“佩迪鲁！你！”他很快就大致猜出来了发生了什么，凭着曾上过几年战场的战斗本能，他一个强力昏迷咒甩过去，然后便倾尽全力攻击已经成形的伏地魔。  
  
虽然复活这个脑残用的是最小的那片意外君，虽然复活条件极其艰苦，但是伏地魔的生命力可是出了名的，从他把自己切了八片还能生龙活虎把索命咒和钻心咒跟不要魔力似的乱甩就可以看出来，伏地魔的力量不是一般地强大，所以卢平的攻击对于拿着佩迪鲁的那个二手魔杖的伏地魔来说不值一提，但是刚刚复活，他还很虚弱，不能直接杀了这个碍眼的狼人。哈利他们也是早就算到了这一点所以才放心地把卢平和小天狼星引到这里，听吧，楼下的声响分明是臭名昭著的小天狼星·布莱克。  
  
很快，随着一声：“莱姆斯！”的嘶吼，小天狼星也加入了卢平的阵营，与还很虚弱的伏地魔对抗着，哈利别过头，思量着大概是时候伏地魔逃跑了。  
  
哈利当然了解伏地魔，那个汤姆·里德尔可是他兄弟！所以当哈利那么想没多久，伏地魔就一个虚晃，化作一股黑烟从洒进月光的窗子里逃走了。卢平自知没能力，于是拽住了竟然还想跳窗的小天狼星。  
  
小天狼星这时回过神来，看着莱姆斯，不知道该说什么，“月亮脸，我……”  
  
卢平举起一只手示意小天狼星不用说任何话，他指着角落里的那个昏迷的矮小男人：“什么都不用说了，大脚板，我……”  
  
卢平的话还没说完，他和小天狼星就双双被身后的魔咒击中倒了下去。


	20. 难以预料的家族【the Uncertain Clan】（上）

卢平的话还没说完，他和小天狼星就双双被身后的魔咒击中倒了下去。  
  
哈利和德拉科立马警惕起来，哈利的指尖警惕起来，为什么赫敏和莫言没有通过学徒信物感应告诉他们呢？不，不可能是伏地魔，他才复活，不可能伤到她们两人的合力。  
  
当两人的脑子飞快地转动的时候，一个颀长的身影出现在房间的门口，然后是一个标准的伦敦腔：“波特先生，还有马尔福先生，为什么不聊聊呢？”  
  
哈利明白了来者是谁，也很快明白来者绝对是绕过了赫敏和莫言进来的，于是他笑着站起来，然后行了个贵族礼：“夏洛克·福尔摩斯先生，久仰大名。”  
  
德拉科很快也现身做了和哈利一样的动作。福尔摩斯又走进了几步回礼，这下哈利和德拉科才得以看清他的面貌--颀长的身形，黑色的风衣，黑色的卷发，一双眼睛如鹰一般犀利有神，嘴唇微抿。  
  
福尔摩斯双手插在风衣口袋里，说：“我的习惯是说话时别人不要打断不过我相信作为贵族继承人的两位一定知道这点最基本的礼仪。”哈利和德拉科有礼地点头，“我一直对布莱克的案子很感兴趣，尤其是由于当年不审便判的战时法令，可惜我不能在魔法界抛头露面，所以我只能趁着他越狱抓住了他然后接了这个案子，很容易，有脑子的家伙都能看出来是佩迪鲁干出来的--老波特只可能托付给这里昏迷着的三个人之一而巫师们根深蒂固的种族歧视使得卢平是第一个被排除的人，布莱克家族世代执拗，他们的家族徽章便是迷狂牛，而且只要了解到小天狼星·布莱克当年的行径便很容易知道他是宁愿死都不会说出来的，彼德·佩迪鲁，普通巫师家庭出身，成绩一般，条件一般，阿尼马格斯形态是老鼠，而最有趣的便是那一根手指，不用动脑子都会觉得不对劲，既然那个魔法那么强大为什么还会有一个完整的手指留下来？而且有点常识就知道普通宠物老鼠的平均寿命是三年。而你们，波特先生和小马尔福先生，你们与格兰杰小姐，莫小姐的关系远比你们表现出来的要深得多，我相信马尔福家族与奥格登家族，斯帕罗家族以及那个神秘家族而合作中那个神秘家族就是波特家族，家族中仅存未成年嫡系继承人的时候只要继承人达到标准便能继承家族所以波特先生是现任波特家族的家主。我很好奇你是怎么能在女贞路4号那种地方获得这些的。你们刚刚是有意复活伏地魔的但是你们绝不是为了追随或者依附他而复活他的，光看那劣质的魔药残余就知道，那么是为了什么呢？我曾经很奇怪雷古勒斯·布莱克是怎么回到魔法界的，此时好像一切都明朗了不是么，你们参与了这件事，并且还有至少一个强大的巫师参与，但是这个巫师的目的不明，不过有可能是小马尔福先生为了布莱克家族而找到他的，然后回报便是为他弄到社会地位，如果此时伏地魔回归而这个强大的巫师消灭了他，无论如何从哪种角度来说，这个人的地位将甚至超过邓不利多。”  
  
哈利和德拉科这下是真真正正知道了夏洛克·福尔摩斯是有多厉害了。  
  
福尔摩斯随意地晃动着身体：“我早就退出魔法界了，懒得插手这里的事情，况且当年莫利亚蒂那个家伙比伏地魔可怕而危险多了，有邓不利多对付伏地魔绰绰有余。我来魔法界不过是为了完成这个我一直很感兴趣的案子罢了，只要我的客户解决问题了，其他的事情我也不会去管了。我猜邓不利多一定在赶来，要不我就先走了，我建议小马尔福先生跟我一起走，有什么话，晚上在有求必应屋。”说罢，他便一转身，，走向窗户，突然又回头对哈利说，“波特先生既然无杖咒很好那就烦劳你给他们修改记忆了。”说完他就纵身跳下了二楼窗口。  
  
“德拉科，你也走吧，邓不利多肯定正在往这儿赶，我已经放开结界让他感受到伏地魔复活的强大魔力波动了。”哈利很快地躺下，一句废话也不多地对德拉科说。德拉科点点头，“晚上有求必应屋见，哈利。”然后也跳下了二楼的那个早就没了玻璃的窗口。  
  
\-----我是医疗翼的分割线-----  
  
“邓不利多校长！伏地魔！”哈利大叫着从白色的病床上坐起来的时候突然就觉得诡异的无比的似曾相识的感觉。（他指的其实是一年级那次）  
  
在哈利身边正和麦格教授，斯内普教授神情严峻地讨论的白胡子老人很快地回身走到哈利床边：“哈利，你醒了，有没有觉得身上有什么不适？”  
  
哈利故意呻/吟了一声，右手抬起来捂住额头：“我的伤疤……好疼！”为了显示出伏地魔的确复活了，演点戏是必要的！“嘶……就像烧红的铁丝，按，按在上面。”  
  
邓不利多闻言，回头与麦格教授，斯内普教授交换了一个眼神，三个教授及凤凰社成员心事重重。  
  
“邓不利多校长，伏地魔他……”哈利一边脸上浮现忍痛的表情一边配合以相称的语调问。  
  
邓不利多深深地看着哈利，最后说：“He's back.”  
  
“大脑里长满芨芨草的波特看来还知道自己目睹了黑魔王的复活，还为了去看现场表演而偷偷溜出学校。”斯内普教授无视哈利“惊诧”的表情，低沉地说。  
  
“西弗勒斯，不要那么严厉，”麦格教授担忧地说，“他刚刚直面了神秘人。”  
  
邓不利多点了点头赞同麦格教授说的话，但是随即严肃地问哈利：“但是斯内普教授说的对，你为什么会在那里？”  
  
“我，我……”哈利龇牙咧嘴，眼睛半眯，“我看到了彼德·佩迪鲁总是在尖叫棚屋，我，嘶，我听说他十三年前就被小天狼星·布莱克杀了，所以我……”  
  
“你是怎么知道佩迪鲁的行踪的？”邓不利多的话坚实有力，让人无法不说实话，不过哈利也没打算撒谎，“是，是一张地图，嘶，它原来是在费尔奇先生的，嘶，没收违禁品柜子里面的，上面有霍格沃茨的地图和所有在霍格沃茨范围内的人的名字和他们的方位。”  
  
“啊，你父亲他们的杰作，”哈利就知道邓不利多不可能不清楚劫盗者四人组的底细，“很精妙，但是没想到害到了你啊，哈利。”随即他的脸色又严肃起来，“那你有没有看到你们的特瑞勒格教授协助佩迪鲁？”  
  
啧啧，格林德沃，你任重而道远啊，邓不利多第一个怀疑的就是你，哈利一边吐槽一边回答到：“没，没有，校长，我只看到，嘶，佩迪鲁一个人在尖叫棚屋。……到底发生了什么？为什么要我的……血？”哈利说着看了看自己的左小臂，“伏地魔又为什么没杀了我？”同时，哈利努力地做出因为伤疤而痛苦但又坚定于自己的问题的表情。  
  
邓不利多叹了口气，说：“这很复杂，哈利，伏地魔复活需要他的仇人的血--而很明显你是第一人选。而当他复活的时候，卢平教授赶到了，他击昏了协助伏地魔复活的佩迪鲁，并且与后来赶到的小天狼星·布莱克协力使刚刚复活还很虚弱的伏地魔逃走了。”  
  
“所以……嘶，伏地魔复活了？并且布莱克是无辜的？”哈利淡定地指出邓不利多话中的重点。  
  
邓不利多点头：“一切迹象都指向这两个事实。”  
  
哈利的眼睛“一下子就亮起来”了：“那我就能和小天狼星一起生活了？我，我是说，我听卢平教授说，小天狼星和我父亲关系很好，他是我的，教父。”  
  
邓不利多看着“兴奋的都忘了疼痛的”哈利，温和地笑了笑，点了点头。  
  
\-----我是有求必应屋的分割线-----  
  
“我不放心，”哈利请莱尔化作自己的样子留在医疗翼，凌晨的时候赶到了八楼，一进有求必应屋他就如是说，“佩迪鲁被关在了塔楼，但是我很担心邓不利多教授出于某种考虑把他放走，故意让他回到刚刚复活的伏地魔身边，我在想我今晚去塔楼看着好了。”  
  
德拉科刚点头呢，坐在天鹅绒沙发上的福尔摩斯先生就开口了：“不放心解决方法很多，何苦去受苦一晚呢？你去找福吉就行了，如果邓不利多有那种考虑的话，他不可能已经通知了福吉，而你，作为‘为教父翻案心切的教子’做出这种事情合情合理。”  
  
“好吧好吧，我这就去着手这件事，你们慢慢聊。”哈利背过福尔摩斯看不到的地方，翻了个白眼--在福尔摩斯先生面前他作为波特家族家主可不能失态。然后便和德拉科赫敏莫言他们点了点头，快步离开了有求必应屋。  
  
“为什么你不在刚刚哈利在的时候跟他说你的邀请呢？”德拉科慢悠悠地问。  
  
福尔摩斯挑起一边的眉毛：“我以为你明白现在对于波特先生来说为他的教父澄清是高于一切的。”  
  
德拉科点头，继而问：“那我可以冒昧问一下为什么福尔摩斯家族想请哈利去……对不起，你是怎么说的？”  
  
“只是非正式的邀请，”福尔摩斯说，“实际上，我应该请的是你们四位，但是我觉得也许只有波特先生有时间有条件。To be more specific，我邀请的是霍格沃茨的四位继承人们。”  
  
有求必应屋里的气氛一下子沉寂下来，赫敏微微歪过头：“那又是为什么呢？”  
  
“福尔摩斯家族，其实是历史一角里的‘the Uncertain Clan’【难以预料的家族】，”福尔摩斯悠闲地翘起腿，“我们也许都算不上巫师家族，因为虽然我们家族中有巫师--比如我，但是这也是由于我们家族的难以预料性的特点而有的，福尔摩斯家族有四分之一的人是巫师，魔力强大，但是我们的父母可能都是麻瓜--不是哑炮，是麻瓜，而其他的四分之三则born with gift，虽然相对于巫师我的演绎推理远强于你们，但是我的哥哥，麦克罗夫特·福尔摩斯，远比我强，他一个‘小小的公务员’，其实就是整个英国，还有我的弟弟，他们都不是巫师，但是他们都比我更有天分。  
  
“正因为福尔摩斯家族的这个特点，我们得以在麻瓜界手握命脉，但在巫师界又不少一席之地，所以在一千年前，我的祖先找到了四巨头，与他们签下了一个契约。”


	21. 难以预料的家族（下）

“这个契约使得霍格沃茨在那个艰难的岁月里在与教廷的抗争中最后胜出，我们在麻瓜界的权势成为了霍格沃茨的筹码之一。”福尔摩斯闭上眼睛讲述着，“在契约中，我们的祖先要求了除非自愿，否则霍格沃茨不得在新生名单中出现福尔摩斯家族成员的名字这个条件以及希望四巨头告诉我们的祖先如何延续生命。”  
  
德拉科，赫敏和莫言听完面前这位三十多岁的男人的讲述，只能感慨世界的奇妙。赫敏奇怪的问：“那为什么我们问老师他们是否知道福尔摩斯家族的时候他们说从未听说过呢？”  
  
“当年签订契约的时候，我的祖先用的是‘the Uncertain Clan’这个梅林赐予的家族头衔，所以他们不记得，如果你们加上你们所了解到的信息一起问，他们是绝对知道的。”福尔摩斯说罢，拿起茶杯喝了一口红茶，“有了这个契约，福尔摩斯家族的几乎一切都不为外人所知，并且我们拥有任意长度的生命，但是到最后几乎所有的福尔摩斯都会选择在一百五十到两百岁的时候结束自己的生命，因为正如你们的老校长所说的一样，死亡，不过是另一场伟大的冒险。话说回来，我是代表福尔摩斯家族来见一见我们的下一代合作对象的，因为当初签订的契约是代代相传的。”  
  
德拉科点点头表示明白了，并说：“您刚刚也说到觉得我们三个会没有时间，的确如此，我作为马尔福家族继承人假期总是有很多事务，而外出是需要有理由的--我猜您不希望我们将福尔摩斯家族的秘密透露出去--所以很可惜，我的确不能应约，不过不知道赫敏和言你们……？”  
  
“我每个假期都必须回家族进行训练，所以……”莫言同样惋惜地表达了自己的为难。倒是赫敏对此很感兴趣，她斟酌着说：“我想我的父母应该会允许我和哈利一起在暑期进行‘旅游’。”  
  
福尔摩斯微笑了一下：“很荣幸能邀请到你，格兰杰小姐，罗伊纳·拉文克劳的徒弟一定在逻辑推理方面非同反响。而且这次非正式邀请中除了到我们福尔摩斯庄园中与我们的先祖以及现在的家族成员见面，如果感兴趣的话，你们也可以与我一起体会一下我在麻瓜界的职业。”  
  
\-----我是哈利马不停蹄的分割线-----  
  
叫福吉部长多简单啊，哈利回到医疗翼让莱尔回到自己左手手腕上，然后清了清嗓子，试了一下嗓音，最后故意跑到医疗翼庞弗雷夫人的办公室里--庞弗雷夫人在与办公室相连的寝室里睡觉呢，哈利不介意惊醒她，没关系的，真不是个安宁的晚上--抓起一把飞路粉扔进壁炉，喊了一句：“福吉部长我是哈利·波特，霍格沃茨抓住了小天狼星·布莱克和彼德·佩迪鲁！”  
  
康奈利·福吉从各种角度来说都算是一个不赖的魔法部部长，几年来战后重建工作做得也可圈可点，只可惜他无论做什么，群众都会说“邓不利多也会这么做”，这让福吉真的有苦难言，而邓不利多这些年不公布凤凰社成员名单，一直对外宣称伏地魔还会回来对魔法部军备以及魔法界的战后经济重建都是巨大的打击。这不，今年小天狼星·布莱克这个臭名昭著的罪犯竟然从阿兹卡班逃脱了，让他这个部长焦头烂额。这几天又有霍格莫德的村民反应小天狼星·布莱克出没在霍格莫德，福吉不得不每晚睡在魔法部以防有什么重大事故发生没得照应。所以这天晚上哈利冲着壁炉喊的一句话生生的把福吉部长叫醒了，后者手忙脚乱地收拾仪表，叫来傲罗队队长鲁道夫斯·斯克林杰，带上几个傲罗通过壁炉直接去了霍格沃茨八楼的校长室。  
  
福吉部长的突然到来使邓不利多和麦格都吃了一惊，他们正和莱姆斯卢平以及小天狼星·布莱克在校长室长谈呢。兴致勃勃但又对邓不利多不满意的福吉说：“哈利·波特那个孩子用你们医疗翼的壁炉通知了我你们抓住了布莱克和……佩迪鲁？怎么回事，邓不利多？”  
  
闻言哈利通知了福吉，一校长室的人都吃了一惊，卢平一边把小天狼星护到身后以防话没讲清楚出麻烦，一边暗暗觉得哈利的行为也许有什么原因，比担忧自己教父的自由还深而原因，他想跟邓不利多说，但是又隐隐觉得平日里哈利跟自己相处的时候似乎对自己毫无保留，所以又沉默了。  
  
“福吉部长，这么晚了有什么案件为什么不等到办公时间再说呢？”邓不利多很快地反应，说。  
  
福吉撮了撮手，他可不会放过在当值期间干点大事：“小天狼星的案子非同一般，刻不容缓，邓不利多，到底是怎么回事？”  
  
邓不利多沉吟着，正思考着怎么说呢，突然卢平开口了：“福吉部长，我是莱姆斯·卢平，霍格沃茨保护神奇生物课教授，今晚发生了很多事情，您问的关于小天狼星案件的问题，我们目前可以确信小天狼星·布莱克是无辜的，因为彼德·佩迪鲁还活着，并且他就在神秘人身边，今晚他甚至协助复活了神秘人，我和哈利都是目击证人。”  
  
福吉和斯克林杰都惊呆了。  
  
哈利还是挺满意今晚的结果的，福吉带走了小天狼星，佩迪鲁以及卢平，并“婉言谢绝”了邓不利多的陪同提议，说明天就会为小天狼星翻案，“为魔法界的救世主请回他的教父”。而对于伏地魔复活一说则吞吞吐吐，说他会审问佩迪鲁的。哈利不担心他们用上吐真剂或者摄神取念，因为在那时邓不利多赶来的空隙里，他不光修改了卢平和小天狼星被福尔摩斯从身后攻击的记忆，还修改了佩迪鲁的记忆，使得邓不利多看到佩迪鲁是在一次试图逃离霍格沃茨的过程中被被伏地魔的魂片附身的蛇遇到然后被强迫协助他复活的。  
  
啊，又解决了一件心头之患，哈利愉快地想，刚刚邓不利多来医疗翼的时候他很开心地装睡了，他是真想睡一会儿了，这几天本来就在考试，一考完又整晚上忙这种事情，睡前再被盘问一番可真不舒服。哈利想着，迷迷糊糊地睡着了。  
  
第二天一早起来，哈利就发现邓不利多笑眯眯地坐在他床边，他差点没翻白眼，然后又不得不跟邓不利多解释一番自己大半夜叫来福吉部长的原因，然后又懒懒地应付着邓不利多关于“伏地魔回来了”的谆谆教导，然后才松了口气向后躺倒在病床柔软的大枕头上面看着窗外的初升夕阳，看得刚觉得有点儿厌倦，赫敏和莫言就来了。  
  
“我们的救世主又躺病床喽~”莫言一边打趣一边大大咧咧地坐到了哈利的床上，赫敏则挥手召来一把椅子规规矩矩地在床边坐下。哈利咬牙冲莫言笑着，两个黑色短发的家伙没大没小地开始互揉头发，让赫敏真拿他们没办法：“这年头流行揉头发吗？这个学期你们三个一直在互揉头发！”  
  
然后拉文克劳公主准备给吐舌头的两只黑毛小动物好好上了一节礼仪课。  
  
“得了吧，蜜恩（Moine），”莫言一边坐到赫敏身边一边说，“你又不是不知道我们只在我们四个或者和老师他们独处的时候才这样。”  
  
“就是，”哈利点头，又弄了弄柔软的枕头使自己靠得舒服一点儿，然后状似漫不经心地挥了挥手设下隔音咒和迷惑咒，“说说看吧，昨晚怎么样？”  
  
赫敏很快地跟哈利说了一遍福尔摩斯家族的特色，最后说：“所以，福尔摩斯先生希望我们四个中能有至少一个人去福尔摩斯家族熟悉熟悉，为延续契约做准备。”  
  
哈利沉吟了一下，继而说：“不得不佩服老师他们的远见啊，正好这一点与我们现在想要整体提高魔法界的认知水平契合。我可以去，女贞路那边我可以请莱尔当我的替身。”  
  
“我打算去，反正暑假也没什么事情，”赫敏接话，“福尔摩斯先生还说我们如果感兴趣的话还可以跟他一起去办案！不去白不去~”  
  
哈利听了赫敏的最后一句话也来了兴致：“真的？那太好了，这可比什么魁地奇世界杯刺激多啦！”  
  
“啧啧，我和德拉科就是苦命人啊……”莫言一边说着一边假装抹眼泪，弄得赫敏和哈利哭笑不得。  
  
“好啦，有人要来了，我们两个还是快走吧。”赫敏推了抱着她胳膊作可怜状的莫言一把，然后与哈利道别，“毕业晚宴上见。”  
  
“嗯，我赌今年是德拉科第一。”哈利笑着目送两个女孩离开医疗翼，然后开始整理身后的枕头，身子往被子里缩了缩。  
  
来者是罗恩，纳威和西莫，他们是来看望哈利的，哈利与他们一一打招呼，然后跟他们说了说自己昨晚的“冒险”，说罢，他问三个朋友：“邓不利多校长说过么？”  
  
罗恩严肃地点点头：“说了，是早餐时间说的，他还说我们四个学院要团结在一起。”  
  
“说完他就离开了，好像是去魔法部，因为小天狼星·布莱克的案子，佩迪鲁那个梅林爵士勋章获得者真的没死，并且还帮助神秘人复活？！”西莫补充了罗恩的话，惊叹于从哈利这里得知的第一手消息。  
  
“是的，”哈利笑着说，“我亲眼目睹，福吉部长已经把小天狼星·布莱克，彼德·佩迪鲁还有卢平教授带走了，卢平教授也是目击证人。”  
  
纳威看着哈利，最后憋出了一句话：“哈利……我听我奶奶说，小天狼星·布莱克是你的……教父。”  
  
纳威此言一出，把罗恩和西莫吓了一跳，哈利冲纳威点点头：“我几个月前就知道了，不过还是谢谢你，纳威。”  
  
罗恩和西莫都惊呆了。  
  
\-----我是期末晚宴的分割线-----  
  
“在晚宴之前，我们应该颁发一下今年的学院杯。”邓不利多在麦格教授公布完成绩（德拉科和赫敏并列第一，哈利第二，莫言第三，戈德里克他们继续低调，在十名之外二十名之内）之后站起来说，“赫奇帕奇和拉文克劳并列第三，315分，斯莱特林第二，352分，格兰芬多第一，360分。”在格兰芬多小狮子们的欢呼声中，他扩大音量，说，“今年每个学院的分数都有大量的提高，希望大家能继续努力，继续进步！”  
  
等到格兰芬多们安静下来之后，邓不利多温和地笑着说：“但是，我们还有一项分数要从格兰芬多扣除。期末考试之后的那个晚上，波特先生夜游，所以应该扣分。”格兰芬多们看向哈利，不知道该说什么，说实话，他们挺为哈利去抓住了佩迪鲁而自豪的--丽塔·斯基特已经把小天狼星的冤狱弄得满城风雨，人尽皆知--但是到手的学院杯就要这样被斯莱特林夺走？“但是，波特先生在面对着伏地魔的时候临危不惧，还协助卢平教授捉住了彼德·佩迪鲁，所以我们酌情只扣5分。”  
  
“我们还是第一！”罗恩激动地大喊，格兰芬多长桌又沸腾了，再没人在意哈利使得他们扣了5分。哈利看着麦格教授捧起学院杯，又看了看身边的戈德里克，小声说：“算是进步吧？”  
  
戈德里克小声叹了口气，说：“也只有一年了，随他吧。”  
  
哈利眨眨眼，是啊，还有一年。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 以揉头发这个梗纪念我和我同桌，我后面的两个家伙坐在一起的日子，谢谢你们为我带来了这一整个学期的快乐！


End file.
